Tales of the Echidna
by Dark R
Summary: 8000 years ago a war for supremacy over Planet Mobius begun. It was to be the war to end all wars.
1. The Beggining of the End

Prologue.  
  
It all started with Emeralds. Ordinary Emeralds dug from the Sacred Emerald mines on Angel Island by an alien race called the Drakon. The story could have easily ended there, but it didn't.  
  
Let me start from the beginning. The Drakon Empire had come to Planet Mobius many years ago when the Echidna had opened a doorway to the Nightmare Country, also known as the Special Zone, and ventured through to form new alliances with other races.  
  
The Drakon, who had already made settlements in the Special Zone, saw Mobius as a new world they could conquer, and so they ventured into the world of the Echidna.  
  
Eight years passed and rumors had already begun to circulate among the different allies of the Echidna of evil deeds done by the Drakon. Attacking the other intelligent races of Mobius as they searched for some kind of power source. The Echidna finally faced up to the Drakon and it was then that the Drakon made it quite clear that they wanted something from Mobius, and they would do whatever it took to find it and take it as their own.  
  
Nine years of wars came next as the Echidna proved to be a far better resistance to the Drakon than they had expected. Even with their own allies, the Drakon where forced from all the settlements they had forged on Mobius.  
  
They were removed, by force, from all except one settlement. This was their outpost on the Aquatic Ruins Zone. Here they had found, and learned how to use, all the ancient technology left behind by a mysterious race of Angelic creatures called the Cherub, who had long ago abandoned the island for the bigger Paradise Island.  
  
Using this ancient technology the Drakon searched the Special Zone for a race that could help them defeat the Echidna once and for all. It took a while, but they did find a race. They found the ancient Dragon's of Mobius.  
  
Nine years of wars had brought about many casualties to either side. However, it was by accident that the Echidna stumbled upon the true reason the Drakon searched Mobius. The nine years of wars had been a decoy. The Drakon's master plan was revealed.  
  
The Drakon could've ended the war at anytime if they desired, with the help of the Dragon's, but they hadn't. They hadn't simply because they needed all attention to be on the war. The Drakon could not allow the other races that existed to find out their plan, as they would no doubt be destroyed. So the war went on.  
  
It took many years of searching, but the Drakon had discovered the very thing they had been looking for. It was an unstable energy source that existed on Planet Mobius. They intended to use this energy as a means of ruling, quite literally, the universe. With this chaotic energy harnessed, the Drakon could transport themselves over great distances with little more than a thought. But, for this they needed to Control this energy, dubbed 'Chaos' energy long ago by the Echidna.  
  
But the 'Chaos' energy proved to be unsafe to use. So the Drakon then sort out the stability of the Sacred Emeralds.  
  
As the tenth year arrived the Drakon went to capture the Sacred Emeralds so that they could harness the true power of the Chaos energy, fusing the Emeralds with the Chaos Energy they would create the Chaos Emeralds.  
  
Of course the Echidna wouldn't allow this to happen willingly.  
  
It was the Echidna Prince, Lord Mameco, who discovered the Drakon's plans at first. He, along with his wife, Princess Rosariean, sort out a means of destroying the Drakon's evil ambition.  
  
Sending their bodyguard, Alonzo Ophir, back to the Echidna, informing them of what they had found, they went in without reinforcements, seeing an opportunity they could not risk losing.  
  
Prince Mameco lead the way into the Drakon's new mining site to the very heart of the machinery, and with the help of his wife, he destroyed the Chaos Emeralds that had been created, thus creating a chain reaction which annihilated the mine, along with the Drakon's equipment.  
  
The mine was no longer stable, and if they wished to continue with their plans, the Drakon would have to spend a lot of time replacing all their equipment that had been destroyed, as well as digging back into the now buried mine. By the time they had done this the Echidna would be upon them. The Prince and his wife had succeeded. But they paid the price for their small victory.  
  
They were captured by the Drakon, and for their crimes against the Drakon Empire, they were killed instantly.  
  
With that one single act, the Echidna were changed forever.  
  
However, it seemed as though luck favored the Drakon as they discovered that not all Chaos Emeralds had been destroyed. Six still remained completely intact.  
  
King Pochamac, who had already lost his brother and sister-in-law to the Drakon, was filled with even greater sorrow at the loose of his son and daughter-in-law, and very slowly he slipped into the arms of depression.  
  
It was then that two of the three orphaned children of Prince Mameco, Brightstarr and his younger brother Knuckles, immediately drew up plans of retaliation.  
  
They knew that with their grandfather, the King, how he was they could do as they wished. And what they so wished for was Revenge!  
  
After almost a month of searching, the two Echidna found access to the Drakon's homeworld, thanks to the mysterious device called the Mobius Ring, which now belonged to the Drakon. The device in the Aquatic Ruins Zone, which the Drakon still held in their grasp, as it was what they used to move inbetween dimensions.  
  
The two brothers ventured deep into the heart of The Drakon Empire in an attempt to recover that which was rightfully theirs, and take revenge on swift wings to the one's responsible for their parents deaths.  
  
The brothers found the Chaos Emeralds and also found the Drakon.  
  
The Drakon explained that the Chaos Energy that flowed through the Emeralds now, was created on Mobius by the all the pain, hate, anguish and suffering the Echidna had caused the rest of the Mobius for centuries. All the Drakon did was find a way to use it.  
  
This caused Brightstarr and Knuckles even more grief as everything that had happened had been because of their own races past sins.  
  
In the typical way all villains explained their master plan before eliminating the heroes, the Drakon continued to tell Princes' Brightstarr and Knuckles how the emeralds would work. They originally planned to use 'Chaos' as a means of transporting themselves with thought, which would allow them to take control of the universe and rule it easily.  
  
However, since the power was now in the emeralds, and it would take to long to find a new source of raw Chaos energy, the Drakon had to change their plans. Now that that plan had been ruined they had switched to their back- up plan, which was this.  
  
After arriving on a world the Drakon intended to conquer, they would lower the emeralds to the surface and there they would begin to change all who came into contact with them. They would cause them to become Savage, Super even Hyper versions of their former selves. The Drakon would then sit back and watch the planets inhabitants tear each other apart!  
  
With the Chaos Emeralds the Drakon would become unstoppable.  
  
But Prince Brightstarr thought otherwise. He, along with his brother, stepped in to intervene. Together they stole the Emeralds, but escaping from the Drakon's dimension proved to be a new task. Eventually, however, they managed it and even stole the Mobius Ring so that the Drakon couldn't follow them through.  
  
Returning back to Mobius, they where immediately confronted by the Drakon that where there, and had to escape from their base of operations in the Aquatic Ruins Zone. Which they did with help from the newly acquired Mobius Ring.  
  
It had taken them a month to return back to Megopolis, but as soon as they were back they had the Chaos Emeralds taken to the Echidna's best scientist, an offworlder called Giser, for examining. Whilst this happened the two Princes' were given some time to rest.  
  
That was just over two days ago, and the restless Prince's have long since stirred.  
  
End Prologue.  
  
* * * *  
  
Pochamac, King and spiritual leader to all Echidna, sat on the Echidna thrown, within the ancient Megopolis City, which was located on Angel Island. The city had served as the Echidna's home for countless generations.  
  
Princes' Brightstarr and Knuckles walked into the thrown room. They, along with the King's daughter Tikal, were all the old Echidna had left and he was grateful they had returned from their quest into the Drakon's dimension unharmed.  
  
The old King drew himself up a little as his grandsons approached. His old brown fur looked worn but his grey eyes, that looked tired and still sad, also radiated a hope for peace, though that was considered a foolish dream by now for the Echidna. He very slowly shifted in his chair and glanced either side of him at his personal bodyguards, Braven Rain and his lover, Yin Star Ophir.  
  
Both Princes' reached the King's thrown and bowed.  
  
"You may rise, my son's." The King said. He then added, "There is no need to report to me, as Giser has already done so."  
  
The Echidna brothers rose, and looked up at their grandfather. Prince Brightstarr was the first to speak. "Has Giser reported any findings as of yet?"  
  
The old King smiled slowly. "No. He could not find anything of use, and has had the emeralds moved to my chambers. But. patience. Patience is a virtue. He may find something which he has missed."  
  
Brightstarr gritted his teeth. If there was one thing he wasn't, it was patient. He stood no taller than any normal Echidna, but unlike most, had a very athletic build to him. It gave you the impression that whilst others had heard and seen things, he had been there and done it.  
  
His waist-length dreadlocks swayed as he turned his head to look at his brother, Knuckles. Knuckles! So rightfully named due to the abnormal knuckles he had that protruded from each hand. Only a few Echidna every generation where born with them.  
  
Brightstarr was the spitting image of his brother, he even shared his brothers abnormal knuckles. The only major difference between the two was that whereas Knuckles had natural red fur, which most Echidna also had. Brightstarr's fur was a golden-yellow color, and had been that way for many years now. It seemed to radiate power. It was the reason he lived up to his name.  
  
Knuckles met his brother's stare, and didn't intentionally back down from it. The two of them had never fought before, but many times they had come close to it. Knuckles always tried to be his brothers good-conscience, which was why they would occasionally argue.  
  
But as he looked at his brother, and he stared back at him, he knew were the conversation was, once again, going to lead.  
  
Brightstarr's eyes fell back onto the brown old body of his grandfather. "It is clear to me." He began, glancing only momentarily at his brother who was shaking his head. "That the power contained within the Chaos Emeralds is more than enough to use for our own purposes."  
  
King Pochamac's eyes narrowed as he stared down on his grandson. "Go on!" He said.  
  
"For instance, we have always tried to find a suitable power source for both Angel Island and Paradise Island, the two Floating Islands." Brightstarr said, as Pochamac nodded in agreement. "Since the Cherub where wiped out by the Tantaragor, Paradise Island has remained in its grounded position to the West. Devil has said that there is no way it will ever have the power it needs to fly again. As for this Island - Angel Island - we believe that we could still get it airborne again." Brightstarr looked sidelong at his brother. "The power of the Chaos Emeralds could keep Angel Island airborne permanently."  
  
Pochamac didn't say a word. He just stared at Brightstarr.  
  
Knuckles took the opportunity to speak his mind. "My brother is right, grandfather. This could once again be the Floating Island it was in the past with the power of the Chaos Emeralds flowing through it. And if Devil of the Fallen allows it, Paradise Island could also benefit from the unlimited power source. Giser could research into forging more Chaos Emeralds, so both Islands can have their own separate Emeralds." Knuckles looked side long at his brother, and smiled. For once his brother hadn't brought up the Chaos Champion nonsense. He was impressed.  
  
King Pochamac smiled. "Good ideas, on both your behalf's." He said, "And I will have Giser and Devil look into it. If that is all?" He asked, nodding his head slightly. Braven and Yin also bowed.  
  
Both brothers bowed their heads gently. Knuckles turned to leave, only stopping when he realized his brother hadn't turned with him.  
  
Knuckles looked back around to see Brightstarr still standing there. He was flexing his hands irritably.  
  
"Is there something else that you wish to share with me, my son?" King Pochamac asked calmly.  
  
Knuckles sighed and shock his head. Here it comes, he thought.  
  
Brightstarr rubbed his arm, then looked up at his grandfather. "The Chaos Emeralds could also be used to. to further, lets say, to further someone's abilities."  
  
The King stared at the Prince, and then glanced at Knuckles. Very slowly he moved his gloved hand up to his face and rubbed his chin. "And what are you implying?"  
  
Brightstarr swallowed hard. A cat he knew, called Mau, had once told him that it was better to get straight to the point, than to beat around the bush. "I am the Chaos Champion, you do see that don't you?"  
  
"I see you have great power, and great potential. Yes! Great potential." The King said, as if reasserting himself, he then flared a look of annoyance at Brightstarr. "But agree with you that you are the Chaos Champion, I do not!"  
  
"But grandfather, I am-!"  
  
"You are not!" Pochamac shouted, cutting his grandson off sharply, "We have had this conversation before, my son. But as I have seen myself, with my own eyes of which I use to look into the future, the Chaos Champion is not even a Echidna. And though your blood is also of the blood of Chaos, you are not him." Pochamac said sternly, and then watched as his grandson slowly sagged into depression.  
  
If there was one thing the King could not handle, it was seeing his grandson's unhappy. "Why must you try to be that which you cannot be?" Pochamac said softly. "You are as much a Echidna, as a." The old King paused only momentarily, thinking of a creature at random, ". as a Hedgehog is a Hedgehog."  
  
Brightstarr lowered his head and looked at the floor, compared to the stare he was no doubt receiving from his grandfather, the floor was a lot easier to face. In the corner of his eye he could see his brother Knuckles glaring at him with his purple eyes. The Prince looked at his hand, moving it experimentally as if noticing it for the first time. He then sighed again.  
  
Before anything else could be said on the matter, the Thrown Rooms doors were flung open and the creature known only as Giser came running in.  
  
"Milord! Milord!" Giser said, as he made his way across the Thrown Rooms floor in-between the door and the Thrown. "I've done it Milord!"  
  
"Done what?" King Pochamac asked irritably, moving his stare away form his grandson's, and towards the bone-white Giser.  
  
Giser made it to the thrown, got on one knee, and bowed. No one knew were he had come from, no one knew why either. All they knew was that he joined the Echidna, and was incredibly loyal to them. Such loyalty was rarely questioned. "My lord and King." He said, still bowed down. "I have found out how the Drakon fused are Emeralds with the awesome power, they named Chaos Energy, turning them into the Chaos Emeralds."  
  
The King smiled. "Rise up, my old friend, and tell me what you can."  
  
Giser stood up. He too was no taller than any other Echidna, but instead of fur, his skin was an ivory bone-white. He had a razor-sharp bone blade protruding from each of his elbows, and quite a good athletic build for someone you wouldn't normally see outside of a laboratory.  
  
Unlike the Echidna, Giser didn't have long dreadlocks, nor did he have floppy ears like a Rabbit, or brown quills like a Hedgehog. Instead his head simply went up then spiked at the top. His head sort of looked like an upside down potato masher.  
  
The only disturbing thing about Giser was that, even though he could talk, he had no mouth what so ever to speak from. His words sort of just appeared inside your head. Apart from that, you could say he was built to be someone's ultimate weapon!  
  
"The Chaos Emeralds contain a lot more power than was first thought. A good seven generations worth of Chaos energy leaked from the Chao Sanctuary could barley come close to what is stored within the Emeralds. And though Chaos energy has been believed to be unstable, the Emeralds are quite stable, but this is due to the power radiated from the Grey Chaos Emerald, which I have named as the Control Emerald."  
  
King Pochamac stared at Giser for quite some time. "So how does this benefit us?" he said finally.  
  
Giser's cheekbones shifted under his skin. If he had the mouth to do so, he would have smiled! "As I had said, I have found out how the Drakon fused the Chaos energy with the Chaos Emeralds, and so that means that I to can now create new Chaos Emeralds." He said.  
  
"But how will you do this if the Emerald mine has caved-in?" Braven asked, interrupting. "Would you not need new Emeralds?"  
  
Giser smiled at Braven, and then turned around as the Thrown Rooms doors were opened by some Echidna. They looked tough, like the type you'd expect to just start fighting for no apparent reason.  
  
"You see, I have thought of a way around this as well. I have already assembled a group of Echidna to return to the hunting grounds - to the emerald mine - and see if their is any way of salvaging some Emeralds. They head out within the hour." Giser said. "But I have also gathered a second group of Echidna. This very group behind me."  
  
"And why have you done this, Giser?" said King Pochamac, looking beyond him at the rag-tag bunch of Echidna that had assembled in the center of the room.  
  
Giser walked over to the Echidna, and stood in front of them. He then turned around to face the King. "Well, they're here to try out a little theory."  
  
"What do you mean?" Knuckles said. "What theory?"  
  
Giser shock his head, and glanced behind him at the assembled Echidna. He then looked up at the King, and bowed. Slowly, at first, the Echidna behind him also began to float down to one knee.  
  
Giser then looked up again. "Milord, I give to you the Echidna that will get for you. the Master Emerald!" 


	2. The Seventh Emerald

Giser turned to face King Pochamac, and Princes' Brightstarr and Knuckles, and then bowed. He looked up at Pochamac. "Milord, I give to you the Echidna that will get for you... the Master Emerald!"

Braven Rain, Pochamac's personal bodyguard, stared at the assembled Echidna, and at Giser. "Are you crazy, Giser? The Master Emerald is spoken of only in legend. It doesn't actually exist! If it did we would have known." Braven said, turning to look at the King.

"Only legend! You of all people should believe in a legends, Braven. Do you not have within three of the five Scrolls of Madness? These where only talked of in legend before you and your wife found out that they were very real." Giser said, staring up at Braven. He then got up off his knee. "I hate to disagree, my friend, but the Master Emerald does exist, for I have seen it myself with my own eyes. And how amazing it does look."

Pochamac sat on the thrown for a while, and then raised his hand up to his chin. "And how is this, Giser?" The King said. "My family has the power to see the future Giser, and yet I have not seen the Master Emerald anywhere in it. How is it that you have seen the Master Emerald?"

The Echidna behind Giser begun to stand up. "That is because you have always looked to the future, but you have never looked at the present."

Prince Brightstarr's eyes lit up. "You mean it is here?"

Giser nodded. "Have you ever wondered why energy - Chaos energy - leaks from the Shrine in the Chao's Sanctuary, and how you, my Prince, was touched by it and changed to how you are now?"

"You cannot be serious! Are you suggesting that the Master Emerald is within the Chao Shrine?" Knuckles spat. "Have you not heard the legends about what guards the Chao?"

"Of course he hasn't!" Came a voice from the doorway of the Thrown Room. "And their I was thinking that he was supposed to be the smartest one here."

Everyone turned to see Princess Tikal, the King's only surviving offspring, standing in the doorway. She stood there, sometimes spinning her small staff.

Tikal didn't look as if she was in the mood to joke around.

"What gives you the right to talk of Giser as you have, my daughter?" King Pochamac said, staring at Tikal.

"Because he has no brain in his head!" She snapped back. "Do you want me too tell you what guards the Chao father? Chaos, the God of Destruction! He is what guards the Chao, and it is said that if you tamper with the Chao's happiness his wrath will be unforgiving!" Tikal stood there, then began to walk into the room, but stopped halfway.

"And what about you, father. You know of Chaos. You and I have both seen him in are visions of the future. He is coming, but we don't have to play it that way. We can change the future, father. All we have to do is leave the Master Emerald alone." Tikal said.

She glanced at everyone in the room. "You should also know that these powers you are trying so desperately to control are far beyond your power to tame. The Chaos Emeralds cannot stay here. They will only cause more pain as time goes by."

Pochamac took hold of his own staff that had been leaning against this thrown, and pulled himself to the end of his chair. "Yes, my daughter, I know of Chaos. Do you think I will intentionally release such a demon?" He said, staring her dead in the eye. His face then turned into a face of mild annoyance. "But he is coming, we have both seen it. We cannot change the future as it is already written. To change what is written is to face the wrath of the Gods themselves. And what do you suggest that I do with the Chaos Emerald? Have them destroyed?" asked the King.

"Destroying the Emeralds would not prove wise." Giser said, butting in. "The Drakon have managed to entrap six demons within the Emeralds. They act as a fail safe device. They're basically their to make sure that no one attempts to destroy them." Giser glanced round at the King. "And to destroy them if they do!"

The King frowned, then stared at his daughter. "Do you here?" He said.

Tikal sighed. "I am merely suggesting that we should get rid of the Emeralds." She said, choosing to ignore her father's question. "Throw them into some portal were they cannot be retrieved from. The Gods know that we know enough dimensions were we could do such a thing!"

"We cannot just through away such power!" said Prince Brightstarr.

Tikal turned her attention to her young nephew. There was something wrong about the way in which he spoke. As if something spoke through him.

She turned her attention back to her father. "They're to much trouble to keep, you can all see that, I know you can. We can not keep them!"

There was an awkward silence as the royal family just stared at each other. Finally, King Pochamac spoke up. "Giser."

"Yes Lord!"

"Carry on with your work. I will join you myself later at the Chao Sanctuary. First I must meet up with Dr Zachary."

"Yes Lord!" Giser repeated, and then indicated to the Echidna group to follow him as he left the room. The Echidna turned and followed him out walking past Princess Tikal.

Tikal flared a look at her father, and then turned and stormed out of the room.

Knuckles turned around to his grandfather. "I will lead the expedition to the emerald mine." He said.

"And I shall accompany you, brother." Brightstarr said.

Knuckles looked at Brightstarr and sighed. He then nodded and turned and walked out of the Thrown Room. Brightstarr looked at his grandfather, bowed softly, and the followed his brother out.

King Pochamac sat in silence for a while before he got up. Braven instantly came to his side to help, but the old Echidna shrugged him off in a kind way. As he walked down the stairs leading down from the thrown, Braven and Yin watched him.

Extending his hand before him, Braven's Lance, the Lance of Longimus, appeared and he grasped it. He and Yin the walked down the stairs behind Pochamac.

As he reached the bottom he supported himself on his staff as he caught his breath. He then smiled. "And now to Zachary." He said more to himself, than to his bodyguards. With that, the King walked out of the Thrown Room and headed in the direction of Dr Zachary's chambers, with Braven and Yin following.

The Echidna Guard were the most elite warriors of all the fighters in the Echidna Empire. Made up mostly of Echidna, the Guard served as the Kings main protection against anything that opposed him. And, even though he tried to be a peaceful King, there were many who would call themselves his enemies.

The Special Zone, nick-named The Nightmare Country by the Echidna, held most of their enemies. Especially since life on Planet Mobius was very primitive except for a small handful of races.

The Special Zone was home to the Echidnas very violent enemies the Wasp's, as well as a very troublesome race of Chameleons. One of the oldest, and most dangerous, of their enemies also resided within The Special Zone. That was the former rulers of Mobius, the ancient Dragon's of Mobius.

All of them, at one time or another, had faced the Echidna Guard and lost. Well all except the Dragon's of Mobius. But that's another story.

One of the most unusual members of the Guard was surprisingly a robot. Well actually, it was two robots that worked together, in a complicated kind of symbiosis, as if they were one robot.

The first of the two robots, was one of the Echidna's own Guardian Robots, that had been tinkered with by Giser and Dr Zachary, and given a conscience. But, unlike normal Guardian Robots that had big domed heads, were a passenger could climb inside to control the robot, the top of its head was opened up. It still had the place for a driver, but in the case of this Guardian Robot, it was the second robot that took up this space.

The second robot wasn't made by the Echidna, to tell the truth it wasn't even made in this time period, but actually in the distant future.

The robot was a Metallix MK III, and had apparently been sent back into the past during a fight it endured in the future. Upon its arrival it instantly tried to destroy everything it came into contact with, but eventually Giser was able to shut it down and reprogram the robot to serve the Echidna.

No one could understand why it looked just like an Echidna, and many were sceptical of it being allowed to become part of the Guard, but in time it proved its worth as a valid member of the Echidna's most elite of groups.

Guardian, which is what the Metallix had taken to calling itself (the guardian robot simply called itself Robot), stood in front of the Mobius Ring, an ancient device that had been stolen from the Drakon by Prince Brightstarr and Knuckles when they had returned from their quest into the Drakon homeworld.

It was this device that allowed the Drakon to come to Mobius in the first place, and it was the only way the Drakon could travel from their world to Mobius. Because of this, it was now being guarded at all times, as no one knew when the Drakon in their dimension may try to use it again.

Perhaps brining it back to Megaopolis wasn't such a good idea, but there was no turning back now. Besides, at least this way the Echidna had some small advantage over the Drakon Empire.

Guardian had been left alone, only for a while, as the remaining members of the Guard went and stretched their legs.

Guardian, being a robot, couldn't see why they would have to do such a thing. After all, he had never needed to stretch his own legs. Maybe it was a biological trait.

Guardian turned around, aware that something had come into the room, only to see his counterpart Robot.

"The other members of the Guard are returning." Robot said. "They were coming upon my departure." Robot walked up to Guardian and stood in front of him. He then lowered his head to the ground so that Guardian could climb in.

"Understood." Guardian said, as he climbed in. "We shall continue are watch until they return. At this moment their assistance is not needed."

Robot raised his head back up, as Guardian begun to plug himself into Robot's mainframe. They both just stood there in silence. Being robot's they didn't really have a need for asking questions, as everything to them was arranged into a list of logical answers, and so they rarely engaged in conversation. But, it looked like this time they wouldn't have to try.

Guardians sensors suddenly became active as they began to record data.

"Query." He said. "Sensors indicate that the energy discharge of the Mobius Ring has pivoted. Its power level is increasing."

"Logical answer would be that the Mobius Ring is in activation." Robot agreed.

"But another query." Guardian began. "The Mobius Ring has not been active since the Prince Brightstarr and Prince Knuckles returned from the homeworld of the Drakon Empire." Guardian then became more alert. "Possibility of Drakon invasion very high."

Robot's sensors then suddenly picked up something else. "Something is coming through." He said.

Guardian and Robot, both turned in sequence towards the Mobius Ring, and watched as the Mobius Ring began to increase in size.

"Query." Guardian began again. "Why must the Mobius Ring increase in size? During access to the Ring at earlier date, the Ring did not change its diameter! Why must it do so now?"

But Guardian did not get an answer, not a verbal one from Robot anyway, as at that moment something stepped through. Then a second creature followed behind it, and was also followed by two more.

Guardian charged up his chest cannon, but while it charged he scanned the creatures that had come through.

"Scanning for accurate matches on species." He said, gaining the three intruders attention.

"Possible match acquired." said Robot.

"Intruders are of Drakon species. One Drakon Sentinel and three Drakon Prosecutors. All Drakon are a threat to Echidna Empire."

Robot's eye laser sparked into life. "Must destroy all such threats at any cost." He added.

Guardians chest cannon finished charging and locked onto the closet Drakon. "New Objective: Eliminate Drakon Threats!"

And with that said, both Guardian and Robot fired!

King Pochamac reached Dr Zachary's chambers and entered. Even though the place was supposedly his chambers, it was set out more like a small laboratory.

Zachary emerged from behind some very fragile looking bottles. "Ah, my King, I am graced by your presence. What may I do for you?" Zachary had been alive as long as Pochamac but he some how appeared to be more worn out. As if something had drained him. But then there was a good reason for this as Zachary had spent almost a year imprisoned by the Drakon. The only reason he stood here now was because Brightstarr and Knuckles had been lucky enough to stumble across him and rescued him from his captors when they had retrieved the Chaos Emeralds.

Zachary stood smaller than Pochamac, and wore an old white tunic. He also had the knuckles, as had his father before him. This is what had gained him his place in the Empire.

"Zachary I cannot begin to imagine what you must have been put through during the last year, and even though you have only just returned, I must ask a favor of you, my old friend." Pochamac said.

"Ask it my King." He said, fiddling with something that he had been holding when Pochamac had come in. "It is my will to always serve you."

"When the Drakon first appeared on Mobius, before they made their plans clear, you were sent there as ambassador to are race." Pochamac paused momentarily. He then continued. "You were also abducted by them, and have spent the latter part of the last year in their dimension. So you know what they're like. What their capable of. You've had an inside view and you may know something's we could use in our fight against them."

Zachary gave a vague smile. "A view from behind enemy lines, in a way!"

"Yes. Exactly." Pochamac said. "Will you provide me with information?"

Zachary frowned, no one knew what he really went through when he was with the Drakon in their dimension, but here he was standing before the King. He had to know something.

But now he was being asked to spill the beans on the Drakon, and something deep down, something he only knew about, was telling him not to.

Braven Rain stared at the old Echidna as he leaned on his lance. Something about Zachary wasn't right, he could tell. Zachary had been acting differently the moment he had returned.

Braven glanced at Yin, who nodded, then stood upright. Zachary would have to be watched.

"I will help you, my King." He said eventually, putting whatever it was he was holding down on a work surface.

"Good. Begin a full report on them as soon as possible. I expect to have it in my hands by tonight."

Zachary stood there for a while, and then very slowly nodded his head. "Yes, my King."

King Pochamac smiled, then turned. But his smile disappeared as he stared at Zachary only momentarily. He then turned and left Zachary's room, Yin following close behind.

Hearing the door shut, as the King left, Zachary looked up only to be met by Braven's stare.

"Is there something else, Prince Braven?" Dr Zachary said coldly.

Braven's eyes narrowed. "I'm watching you, Zachary. Watching you closely." He said. He then turned and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Dr Zachary stared at the closed door for a long while. Then his face screwed up with anger. His fists tightened as he wrestled with his own rage. Lucky for him he had mastered this along time ago, and he calmed himself back down.

Zachary had apparently been alone in his chambers, but it was now clear that he wasn't.

A black furred Echidna stepped out of the shadows behind him, with its arms folded. The Echidna wore a matching black tunic, that had gold symbols embroiled onto it. Compared to Zachary's old white fur, the Echidna's black fur looked dark and evil.

Zachary didn't even look round at him. "You saw and heard everything I presume, Midnight?"

The black Echidna called Midnight smiled. "Why would I not?"

Dr Zachary frowned. The blasted Echidna never gave him a straight answer. "I'm not sure if the King, or his bodyguard, Braven, trust me anymore. The war has made them weary." He said.

"War effects different people in different ways." Midnight said. "As for not trusting you, I think he has good reason not to, wouldn't you say? You have spent a lot of time with a race that is the enemies of the Echidna." Midnight smiled. "I wouldn't trust you."

Zachary seemed to completely ignore what Midnight had just said, and continued along his own trail of thought. "And now I have been asked to do something that I simply cannot. The Drakon do not look kindly upon betrayers."

"No. They do not." Midnight said.

Zachary stood there for a while. He then added. "If I go down, Midnight. So do you."

He waited for a response, but wasn't to surprised when he didn't get one. Turning around, Zachary found that the Echidna called Midnight had once again disappeared. "Blasted Shadow!" he said.

He stood by himself for a while, and then grabbed his medallion around his neck. Pushing one of the two secret switches he designed into it, it began to beep. It carried on doing so for a while, then stopped. "Well, it looks like they're already coming for me. No turning back now." He said to himself.

He then pressed another hidden switch on the medallion, causing it to glow red. Almost instantly a Guardian Robot came lumbering over. Zachary held his medallion up to the Robots head and it opened.

He then packed some stuff he would need into the available space inside the robots cockpit, and when he had done so he climbed in. The top closed down on him, and he took control. Setting in some co-ordinates, Zachary sighed to himself. He had searched deep inside himself and found his loyalty. But, it was no longer to the Echidna.

Dr Zachary's Guardian Robot took off and began to float above the ground. The head then tilted upwards as the eye laser activated itself. It then fired!

When the dust had settled, Zachary's Guardian Robot flew out of the newly made hole, and on into the evening sky.

Within a few minutes it could no longer be seen. Dr Zachary probably wouldn't be seen again.

The room fell silent as the black Echidna, called Midnight, stepped back out of the shadows. He looked up into the sky, in the general direction Zachary had flown, and smiled. Menacingly.

The dinosaurs Prince's Brightstarr and Knuckles were riding slowed as they reached the emerald mine. Some other Echidna, that were riding on flying dinosaurs, circled a few times before landing. There were many types of dinosaurs on Angel Island, strangely enough, they couldn't be found anywhere else on Mobius.

One such race was the Kohenyu. They had been around since before the Echidna, and had been hunted by the Echidna as a food source for many years now. But no one knew why they could always be found here, at the emerald mine. It was as if something drew them here.

Brightstarr got off his dinosaur and looked over to where the entrance to the emerald mine had been. Staring at the Kohenyu that grazed all around it. Strangely they stared right back. He sighed. "It is as I feared, brother. This will not be easy. They will not be moved with ease."

Knuckles looked around. Then smiled. "Oh, I don't know about that Brightstarr. You just take a few Echidna and find somewhere to sit tight for a while. I'll take care of this." Knuckles then turned in his saddle. "Okay!" He shouted. "Who's up for a little hunt?"

The remaining Echidna cheered, raising their spears and nets into the air.

Knuckles turned back to Brightstarr and grinned. "See you in a bit, bro."

Brightstarr smiled back. "Don't have to much fun, okay."

With that Knuckles' dinosaur reared up. He then raised his spear into the air. "All right. Charge!"

Knuckles' dinosaur then charged at the Kohenyu, followed by all the Echidna that where not staying behind with Brightstarr. They charged at the Kohenyu in perfect formation. It took the Kohenyu a moment or two to react, but as soon as a few did, it didn't take long for the rest to follow. And before you knew it, the hunt was on.

The Kohenyu began to stampede. Knuckles and the other hunting Echidna followed after them. As they got further away, all that could be heard above the distant rumble of the ground, was the excited cheers of the Echidna.

Brightstarr watched them go, and smiled. "Some people get all the fun." He muttered to himself. He then turned to the Echidna that had remained behind. "Well, lets see what we can do with this mine shall we."

The Echidna Empire was a strong empire. And being such a strong empire it had its fair share of enemies, as has already been stated. However, what had not been stated was its various allies.

The Echidna had almost as many allies as it did enemies. They generally were weaker than the enemies. But then, every now and then, the Echidna made an allie that was unbelievably powerful. These were rare, but when they came they were rarely let go.

The creature known as Devil of the Fallen sat meditating in its chambers. He was member of the Echidna Guard and had been for almost a year now. He was strongly loyal to the Echidna and took their side against anything that opposed them.

He had been meditating, in his chambers, for quite sometime. It was how he spent most of his time. Meditating was how he made peace with his surrounding's, opening his eyes up to things that normally couldn't been seen.

Devil sat unflinching as candles burned in his chambers, giving out their soothing aromas. But they did little to soothe his conscience.

Devil's face screwed up as a vision he saw began to trouble him.

What he saw was nothing but dead bodies as far as the eye could see. Hundreds of Echidna, as well as the Drakon and the Dragon's, lay dead in a giant mound reaching upwards into the sky. And, standing on top of them, blotting out the Sun, was Chaos the God of Destruction.

Devil awoke from his meditation, beads of sweat rolling down his head. His eyes searched around, only momentarily, trying to tell if he was awake or still dreaming.

He raised his hand to his head and calmed himself.

"A vision?" he asked himself. The silence of the room grew as he sat there, recollecting on what he had just saw. "No! A premonition."

Devil sat there for a while, and then slowly stood up. As he did so, his wings unfolded to give himself added balance.

Devil was the last of winged race known as the Cherub. He had wings, just as all his race had, which were angelic in posture. Nothing on Mobius had wings like him anymore. Nothing ever would again. He was the last of his kind, as his race was wiped out by a more powerful race of creatures known only as the Tantaragor.

Though Devil resembled an angel, he was anything but an angel anymore. He wasn't even close.

His feathers had turned from their brilliant white, to a washed out grey. They looked almost dead.

His head was domed and black, except for the lower part of his face, which was a light brown. His body was also pure black, again except for a quiff of white fur that sprouted from his chest. He had a golden symbol on his forehead of wings, and brilliant yellow eyes. They radiated with a power forever lost with the death of his race.

Not many knew where he came from anymore, and not many inquired about it. His past had been left to him and the Echidna that did know rarely reminded him of it. So it was not told.

Devil opened the door to his chambers and instantly spread his wings and took flight. It wasn't that far a flight to Megopolis City from his home on Sky Sanctuary, which was a small island just off the coast of the main island. He was sure his premonition meant something, and he had to share it with someone, preferably Giser. But as he glided through the air, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was already to late.

The Echidna called together by Giser stood in the Chao Sanctuary, located in the Angel Zone, which resided almost in the centre of Angel Island. It was the home of the Chao, a race that was even older than the Echidna themselves. The Shrine supposedly contained all the power that would ever be needed to protect the Chao.

Giser looked up at the top of the Shrine, completely oblivious to King Pochamac, Braven and Yin who had walked up beside him.

"So it has been under are noses all this time then?" Pochamac said.

Giser was noticeably startled by the Kings appearance, but the look of shock only stayed on his face for a while. "Yes. Milord. It has."

The King looked behind him at the Echidna that Giser had assembled. There had to be more than two dozen present at least. He smiled. But it didn't stay for long as behind the assembled Echidna, his daughter Tikal came into view.

Tikal looked around, until she found her father and walked over to him. "Father. Thank the Gods I found you before you went through with your foolish quest!"

"Foolish?" said the King.

"You must see that the Master Emerald must not be tampered with. It represents all that is peaceful. It represents the Chao." She said, looking down at the idol Chao as they carried on their lives.

The Chao were rarely around anything other than their own kind, so paid anything else any interest.

Tikal crouched, stroking an idle Chao. "If you destroy the peace, the only thing left will be chaos."

King Pochamac stared at his daughter, and smiled. "You are wise beyond your years, my daughter." He said, stroking her face. "You shall be an excellent Guardian to the Master Emerald."

"You what?"

"Such wisdom should be used accurately after all. You will guard the Master Emerald. Only one such as you can." Pochamac said. He then turned back to Giser.

"Your still going through with this?" Tikal shouted.

"Believe me, my child. If there was another way I would take it. But we must have this power if we are to defeat the Drakon. It is essential."

"But father!" She started.

The King turned to his daughter and his eyes burned with anger. "Look, daughter, you will do as I tell you. I am the King of the Echidna Empire, an Empire that has fought long and hard to achieve goals most other Empires can only dream of. But, my people will always want more. And with this Master Emerald I will be able to give it to them."

Tikal stood back from her father. Her shocked expression faded as she to became angry. "Is this about your peoples needs, father. Or about your wants?"

King Pochamac's anger grew even more. "Are you accusing me of greed?"

"I am accusing you of nothing." She replied smoothly. "You are the one who brought it up."

The King turned away from Tikal, and back to Giser. "Ready your Echidna, Giser. We take the Master Emerald now!"

Tikal reached out and held her fathers arm. "Father, greed is our enemy! Once it starts you will always want more!" She said.

"SILENCE!" The King shouted, pulling his arm free. "I need this power so that I can provide for my people! And they are your people too, you know! Will you turn your back on them?"

The Echidna came together at the foot of the Shrine. Giser stood in front of them and awaited the Kings orders.

The King began to make his way to the front of the Echidna.

"Father, I beg you! Please stop. Please listen to me." Came one last cry from Tikal.

Pochamac turned to face her, his eyes full of anger. "Pah! I don't listen to the words of a child." He then turned back around and walked to the front of the Echidna crowd. "Ready men? Charge!" With that the King ran up the Shrines stairs. The gathered Echidna, Braven, Yin and Giser, all ran up behind him.

As they reached half way all the Chao in the sanctuary turned to watch them. And then, one by one, they all began to cover their eyes with their little paws.

Tikal looked up at the Shrine. Filled with a sudden fear, she turned and ran.

Pochamac and the Echidna were almost at the top now. All the Chao turned away, unable to look at them.

As Tikal ran, she knew that from now on nothing was ever going to be the same again. But then, there was still one last thing she could try. She increased her speed. There wasn't much time now. Not much time at all.

The Echidnas charged up the Shrine. Yelling as they went. Finally they reached the top of the steps and froze...


	3. Chaos!

The Echidna Guard were all in the room that contained the Mobius Ring. Unknown to the rest of the Echidna on the island, the Echidna Guard were fighting to save the Empire from an apparent secret invasion from within.  
  
Three Drakon Prosecutors, the Drakon's main line of protection as well as attack, stood in front of the Mobius Ring. Their staffs were alight with raw energy as they fired randomly at the Echidna assembled. This would have been easier if it wasn't for the fact that a Drakon Sentinel was in the center of the room fighting the Echidna in hand to hand combat.  
  
Drakon Sentinels were normally bigger than Drakon Prosecutors, and where normally sent in as the first wave, destroying all defenses and thinning out the ranks of the enemy. This Sentinel was effectively doing just that.  
  
The Drakon were more technologically advanced than the Echidna, even though the Echidna did have some technology. The Echidna however had not perfected technological weapons to use when fighting. Not to the standards that the Drakon had.  
  
The Echidna fought with swords, metal hammers and spears. Whilst the Drakon had energy staffs. Where the Echidna's technology did strive though was in their defenses, such as their Guardian Robots. They worked with or without a pilot and where capable of shooting very power and devastating energy blasts.  
  
An Echidna, called Imarac, dived out of the way of an energy blast from the Drakon and into the safety that loomed behind Guardian and Robot. His dark scarlet dreadlocks flopping over his face as he landed clumsily.  
  
Imarac was the leader of the Echidna Guard, a group of eighteen collected warriors who where the best at what they did. He enjoyed leading the Guard, and he intended to stay leading them for quite sometime. So as he peered out from behind Robot he did so very carefully.  
  
"This doesn't look good." He said.  
  
"It does not." Responded Robot, lifting a hand and firing at the Drakon. He watched as his blasts were deflected into away and into a wall. "The Drakon have impressive defensive skills. Estimation for when they will be defeated is unattainable."  
  
Imarac sighed. "I knew I should have stayed in bed today," he muttered. He looked up ahead where the stronger members of the Echidna Guard where taking on the Drakon Sentinel in hand-to-hand combat. Surprisingly they where holding their own.  
  
It was a sound idea, fighting the Sentinel like that, made them harder to hit by the remaining Prosecutors, out of general risk of the Sentinel being hit as well. The Echidna could also use their speed against the giant Drakon, as it was no doubt finding it hard to maneuver in such a tight space. This also stopped it from using its powerful attacks as it ran the risk of hitting the Prosecutors.  
  
He smiled to himself as he got up and ran over to where the rest of the other Echidna Guard were, a little further back. They had managed to get their hands on some grenades and were occasionally throwing them at the Prosecutors.  
  
"Any words on are reinforcements?" Imarac said to Eading, another member of the Echidna Guard.  
  
The young Echidnas grip tightened around his two handed sword. His fur wasn't as dark a shade of scarlet as Imarac's, but it was close. The young Echidna however, had his dreadlocks tide up and they flopped down one side of his head. "Not a word, boss. Looks like were on are own. It's strange though. When the messenger returned he said that he was lucky that he had found someone. The Palace was more or less empty." Eading said.  
  
Imarac was also worried about this. Where was the Royal Family? This would have to be found out later. Right now, he had enough problems of his own.  
  
A blast sizzled past his head and collided with the wall opposite, into a shower of sparks.  
  
Imarac turned to look at the wall, and then turned back to Eading. Eading simply grinned. "Wicked, eh?" Eading said.  
  
Imarac got up and moved over to the other members of his Guard.  
  
Amass, a member of a race of Bee's from the Special Zone, looked up at Imarac as he ran over. "Hi Boss." The small Bee said. "Fancy seeing you in a place like this. What gives?"  
  
Imarac crouched down beside the Bee and sighed. For some reason all members of the Hive were either very enthusiastic and annoying, or miserable old crones. And as he crouched next to Amass, he wondered if he would want to hit the miserable old crone type as much as he wanted to hit Amass. "No time for funnies, kid. Where's Sheila?"  
  
"There's always time for jokes, Boss." Amass began, but stopped when he saw Imarac's expression. "The lovely Sheila is there, Boss. With Carmine, Udible and Decei." Amass said, pointing just behind him.  
  
Imarac looked in the direction the Bee had pointed and saw Sheila. He smiled.  
  
Imarac and Sheila had a complicated history, and for many years, neither of them wanted to admit to the feelings they had for each other. But eventually they did, and they had become an item, but they couldn't have chosen a time that was worse than now.  
  
The Great War of the Worlds, between the Echidna and the Drakon Empire, had caused them to push their feelings for each other to the side so that they could concentrate on the priorities of the Empire.  
  
That was fine and dandy, for about the first five seconds. Since then it had become even more unbearable almost everyday.  
  
Imarac crouched down next to Sheila still smiling. He was fighting every instinct that he had that was simply telling him to kiss her right here and now.  
  
"How's the fight going, darling?" He said instead.  
  
Sheila sighed. "Bad. Got loads of casualties everywhere. The Drakon have taken down a third of the Echidna Guard, and we haven't even taken one of them down. Their technology is far superior to ours. We need a miracle to win this."  
  
Imarac also sighed. "I knew you was going to say that. But there ain't nothing else we can do." He looked up at the three Drakon. "Except pray!"  
  
* * * *  
  
Back within the walls of Megopolis City, Tikal stood in her chambers, completely surrounded by a faint pink smoke. She had managed to get back here in record time, thanks to the help of some Echidna and their Guardian Robots. Now she had to do something that had never been done before.  
  
It was true that the members of her family had always been able to see into the future, but she was different. It was as if all the power from all the generations before her had stopped in her.  
  
She knew that this meant that after her, no other Echidna from her bloodline would posses the powers that both she and her father possessed. But what she found out was that this also meant that she could do things no one before her could have ever dreamed of doing.  
  
Whereas her father could see the future, she had the power to travel to it. And that is what she was doing now.  
  
Tikal stood with her eyes closed, as she completed a very delicate pattern in the air with her staff. She then began a second one, leaving pink smoke trailing in the air.  
  
He knows that we are condemned. Tikal thought to herself. But yet he does nothing to change the future.  
  
Her staff swirled around and stopped an inch from the floor. She then turned it in her hands and brought it around her backwards.  
  
How can we not at least try to change the future. She thought. We can't just sit around, like some fat fool wondering how it will all end.  
  
She moved her staff upwards, and then brought it back down causing the pink smoke to increase in brightness.  
  
I'll show you, father. We can change the future. Why else could we see it? Tikal again thought.  
  
She forced her staff out in front of her and it illuminated the room in a blinding pink glow.  
  
"I'm sorry, father. I have to try." She almost whispered. "Wish me luck."  
  
The light intensified, and then stopped. It then disappeared. Tikal was gone.  
  
* * * *  
  
King Pochamac stepped backwards as he stared into the green eyes of Chaos, God of Destruction. The Echidna that had followed him up stood in shocked silence. Even Giser, who had no mouth, gave the impression that his jaw was hanging open.  
  
Chaos stood not that much taller than the Echidna. He had two alumnus bulbous green eyes that seemed to radiate more power than the Echidna had ever seen. His head pointed at the top, looking like a tube of sorts, and he had two tendrils that protruded from the back of his head and down across his back.  
  
His hands and feet were all out of proportion, and he only had two fingers and toes to them.  
  
Chaos looked up into the air. He had been inside the Shrine for a long time, he could tell this instantly, and there was something different about the world now.  
  
He could sense six new sources of power close by. They called out to him. The power they contained far surpassed his own. With them he could become a true God! They had to be his. But first, he'd have to deal with the creatures that stood before him.  
  
His head turned to the Echidna. Though he had no mouth, he spoke. "You creature's are Echidna, are you not?"  
  
The King swallowed. "We are."  
  
The God of Destruction stood there for a long while, seeming to role this over and over in his ancient brain. He had spent eternity up here, sworn to protect the Chao that inhabited the sanctuary. But now, after so long, he had a reason to venture down from his prison. The new energy called to him. He had to have it.  
  
Chaos raised a hand towards the Echidna. "Then you shall die as Echidna!" With that a jet stream of water shot out of Chaos' hand.  
  
* * * *  
  
Meanwhile, more than half a mile away on another part of Angel Island known as the Sandopolis Zone, there was an explosion.  
  
Rock flew through the air in all directions. Dust formed clouds as it stretched outwards. The echo of the blast bounced from cliff to cliff, before eventually fading away.  
  
As the dust began to settle, Prince Brightstarr walked up to the new opening into the Sacred Emerald mine.  
  
"Well, there's a way in now." He said jokingly. "All right everyone, I want you all to be on your guard. Though the cave-in's did happen a while back, some Drakon may still be alive within the caverns. And if they are feel free to end their miserable lives." Brightstarr then walked in. "Lets go!"  
  
All the Echidna assembled took a firm grip of their weapons and followed him inside.  
  
* * * *  
  
Some of the Echidna Guard had managed to regroup outside the chamber that contained the Mobius Ring. Guardian and Robot were the only two still inside fighting the Drakon, along with the remaining Guardian Robots, and the rest of the Echidna Guard who where still battling the Drakon Sentinel.  
  
Imarac stood in front of the Echidna Guard assembled outside. "Look, those Prosecutors are to strong for us, and we all know that. Look how long they have held us off for. Us! Were the Echidna Guard!" Imarac sighed. "We need to take back the Mobius Ring, and we need to do it now."  
  
Amass smiled. "Lets just storm them. We all know that they can't move as quick as us, and they wont be able to fight us as effectively in hand-to- hand combat. We'd have the advantage."  
  
"For about a couple of seconds. Then they'd kill us." Udible said, her voice was cold, without emotion.  
  
"I could use magic." Decei said. She was a member of a race of Cats that had been drawn into the war between the Drakon and the Echidna. Like all of her particular tribe, she could use magic as a means of attack as well as defense. "It could give us an advantage."  
  
"It wouldn't work." Said Imarac, sighing. "The Drakon Prosecutors are immune to most kinds of magic. We'd have to be shore what your using will actually work."  
  
"We can't just stand here." Eading said frustrated. He pointed his sword at the Chamber containing the Drakon. "They're in there with the Mobius Ring, the Gods know what they're trying to do. We have to fight them now!"  
  
"Your right." Imarac said to Eading. "We are the Echidna Guard, the first and last hope for the Empire against all enemies. We swore to die for the Empire and if it comes to it, then that's what I'm ready to do." Imarac looked at the rest of the Guard. "Do any of you feel the same."  
  
But before any of them could reply there was a giant explosion from inside. They all ran in to see a room full of dust and rubble. Then something stood up amongst the smoke. It was a Guardian Robot.  
  
Imarac looked to the side of the room to see Robot, as well as a few of the other Guardian Robots, were had all been knocked back and were severely damaged. Guardian was standing next to Robot. He then turned and came over to Imarac.  
  
"Robot is damaged." Guardian said simply. "My systems are effectively working."  
  
Imarac nodded. "What happened in here?"  
  
"A Guardian Robot blasted its way through the ceiling. Damage was caused to Robot as we were caught off guard." Guardian said.  
  
Amass came up beside Imarac. "Sir, look!" He said pointing at the Guardian Robot, as the smoke began to clear. "Its opening up."  
  
Imarac turned to look. The Guardian Robot was opening up. Imarac watched to see who had come to their aid. As the top opened Imarac saw a very familiar white fur. "Dr Zachary!?!"  
  
But before the Dr could say anything the Drakon came up beside him. "Zachary. Behind you!" Imarac shouted.  
  
Zachary turned in his seat to see the Drakon. He then sighed, as he showed them his medallion. One Prosecutor took out something and began to scan the device around the old Echidna's neck. The Drakon then nodded. One Prosecutor went and activated the Mobius Ring, allowing the other Prosecutor, as well as the Sentinel, to go through. The Drakon standing next to Zachary pointed to the doorway that had just opened up, and then walked over to it.  
  
Imarac and the Guard stood there, not completely understanding what was going on. "Zachary. What is going on?"  
  
The old white Echidna smiled halfheartedly. "Its simple really. If I come with them now, they will spare your lives."  
  
"What?" Said Eading. "Why would you want to go with them?"  
  
Zachary lowered his head and groaned. As he raised it back up his face had changed. Evil burned in his eyes. "You know what? I don't need to explain anything to you. Just remember this as the last one of you is left dying in this war. You died in vain." Before any one could say anything, Zachary pulled the top of his Guardian Robot down, and then fired at the Guard at full power.  
  
The Guard flew backwards, knocked unconscious by the blast. Zachary turned and walked over to the Mobius Ring, and stepped through. The last Prosecutor followed him through and the Mobius Ring shrank and vanished.  
  
* * * *  
  
Chaos fired another water jet stream, scattering Echidna like grains of sand. Some Echidna turned and ran, others fell off the top of the Sanctuary. Some even jumped off!  
  
King Pochamac, Braven, Yin and Giser, however, still stood in front of the ancient and ageless creature. It fired at some fleeing Echidna, then slowly turned back to them.  
  
"You do not fear me?" It said, turning its head on its side.  
  
"Actually, I'm petrified." Pochamac said, holding his staff.  
  
"But still you stand there." Chaos said. "You could easily run."  
  
"You would only shoot us in the back." Yin rallied. "We will not run and hide. We will fight you if we have to."  
  
Chaos stood there for a long time just staring at creatures in front of him. If he had a mouth to do so, he would have smiled. "At the creation of this planet I was sentenced to guard the Chao and this Sanctuary. The time has elapsed. My sentence is done." Chaos raised a hand. "Now I will have some fun."  
  
"You want some fun?" Giser said, looking beyond Chaos.  
  
"I want you to surprise me." Chaos said.  
  
Giser turned to Pochamac, and then they both turned back to Chaos. "Sorry." Said Giser. "I don't do surprises."  
  
Chaos held his hand steady, not saying a word.  
  
Pochamac smiled and looked behind Chaos. "But he does."  
  
"What-?" Chaos muttered, as he began to turn around. But was then tackled to the ground by Devil. Chaos flew backwards down the stairs, shouting old and ancient curses as he went.  
  
Devil spread his wings and landed next to Giser. "Am I late?" He said, smiling.  
  
Giser smiled. "Just slightly." He then turned as suddenly a bright green glow began to radiate from the Shrines surface. A hole appeared and out of it ascended the biggest emerald any of them had ever seen.  
  
"The Master Emerald." Pochamac said, completely captivated by its awe.  
  
Giser walked forward and picked it up. The Master Emerald was about the same size as a fully grown Echidna, but surprisingly weighed almost nothing.  
  
Giser turned and immediately his face filled with fear again. Devil turned and saw Chaos glaring at them with his glowing green eyes.  
  
"Heretics!" He shouted. "You will put the Master Emerald back where you found it or I will kill you all where you stand."  
  
"We cannot do that. We need this Emerald for are-!"  
  
"Silence!" Chaos bellowed. "If you will not give it back. Then I will take it."  
  
Chaos ran at Giser, but Braven stepped into his path. Holding out both his hands, Braven fired a stream of fire at the God of Destruction, which exploded on impact.  
  
Smoke rose up as Braven stepped back a little, and then turned to face Pochamac.  
  
Suddenly a hand emerged from the smoke and smacked him to the floor. As Yin rushed to his side, Chaos stepped forward out of the smoke. "Give me the Master Emerald." He growled.  
  
Yin got up and unsheathed her Jade Sword. Taking a swing at Chaos, she was taken by surprise as the God of Destruction caught the blade in his palm.  
  
Pulling her sword from her grasp, Chaos flung it over the side of the Shrine and punched Yin in her chest, leaving her gasping for air.  
  
He then looked at Giser, who still held the Master Emerald, and ran at him. Raising his hand he swung it at Giser. Not completely knowing what he was doing, Giser stepped backwards and thrusted the Master Emerald forwards, causing Chaos' hand to plunge into the Master Emerald, instantly causing a discharge in power.  
  
The discharge knocked Giser backwards. He landed on his arse and watched as Chaos screamed in rage. The Master Emerald was overpowering him. But then everything went into reverse. The Master Emerald began to suck all available energy into itself. Chaos struggled to break free as he felt himself being drained of his power.  
  
He looked at Giser. "You will pay for this!" He roared. You will all pay!"  
  
Then the Master Emerald began to glow a bright emerald green. Giser watched as Chaos' eyes suddenly went dim and stopped glowing. They looked empty. Dead. Then Chaos was sucked inside the Master Emerald.  
  
Almost instantly the hole in the Master Emerald healed itself. The Master Emerald then grew in size, becoming even bigger. Finally, it slumped to the ground.  
  
Giser sat there bewildered. Suddenly cheers of celebration went up through out the zone as the Echidna that had survived crawled out of there little holes. Chaos had been beaten. The Master Emerald now belonged to the Echidna. 


	4. The Chaos Champion

Dr Zachary stood before the Drakon Emperor Den-Izen in his Throne Room back on the Drakon homeworld. He had returned to the Drakon as it was with them that his loyalty lay. He was a weak old Echidna, and knew that they'd kill him if he ever thought about betraying them.  
  
"You have done well, Dr Zachary." Emperor Den-Izen said. "But I must ask why you returned to us."  
  
"I am loyal only to you, Emperor." Zachary said.  
  
"But the Echidna are your people."  
  
Zachary stood there for a bit, then grew angry. "My people. My people! Tell me, would my people leave me in the hands of their enemy for as long as they did? Would my people believe me dead and forget about me?" Zachary spat. "I have no people. I'm the last of my kind."  
  
The Emperor sat forward. "Indeed you soon shall be, Dr Zachary. You have made your decision, there is no turning back from this point on, you do know that?"  
  
Dr Zachary looked towards the floor. "I do."  
  
"Good." Emperor Den-Izen said, getting out of his chair. "Don't worry." He said, walking over to Zachary. "After tomorrow the Echidna will be nothing but a fading memory."  
  
The Emperor walked past Zachary and on out of the Throne Room, leaving Dr Zachary behind.  
  
Zachary stood there for a while as the remaining Drakon left the room. Zachary sighed inwardly to himself as he watched them leave. He stood by himself for a brief moment, then begun to walk towards the door.  
  
"You sure are a weird one, Echidna." A voice said.  
  
"After all this time, Shrillin." Zachary said turning around. "I thought you would have begun to understand me." Zachary watched as a huge reptile appeared from the shadows.  
  
"Oh I never said I didn't understand you." Shrillin said. "I merely commented on you being weird."  
  
Dr Zachary stared at Shrillin for a while, then smiled.  
  
The reptiles full name was Shrillin-Cisor. He was a 7 foot tall Alligator that had arrived on Mobius along with the Drakon, as his race lived on the Drakon's homeworld.  
  
Shrillin looked down on Zachary and grinned to show a very impressive array of razor sharp teeth. "You know your race will die, Zachary. There will be nothing left when the Drakon are through. And even if some survived, they would be hunted and killed when the Drakon help the Dragon's of Mobius to return." Shrillin said. "The Echidna will be no more." He added.  
  
Dr Zachary looked up at the over grown lizard, then turned away. Without saying a word, Dr Zachary left the Throne Room, leaving Shrillin-Cisor by himself.  
  
"Was it something I said?" Shrillin snarled to himself.  
  
* * * *  
  
The Echidna Guard lay unconscious on the floor. Those that hadn't been beaten unconscious lay on the ground because they had taken a full on energy blast, from one of their own Guardian Robots!  
  
"Yeeoww!" Eading said, as he sat up and rubbed his head. "I didn't know that a blast from a Guardian Robot could pack such a punch!" He then slowly got to his feet.  
  
"Careful, Eading. You shouldn't be getting up so quickly." Came the voice of Amass as he flew to his side. "You should rest and-!"  
  
"I know you mean well Kid." Eading said, cutting him off. "But I'll be all right. I've been hit by harder things than that blast, like my Mother for starters. Only thing that I wont be able to shake off for a while is this blasted headache!" He said, as he held his throbbing head.  
  
He then looked at the rest of the Echidna Guard lying on the floor, and then back at Amass.  
  
"How come you ain't out cold, Kid?" Eading asked.  
  
Amass smiled as he pulled Eading's sword towards him. "Me and Whida found a little place to hide. We didn't get hit by any of the blast. We then watched the Drakon leave, and Dr Zachary went with them. I sent Whida to get some help."  
  
"Ah crap!" he said, simply.  
  
"We were betrayed?" Came a voice.  
  
Eading and Amass turned to see Imarac up on his elbows. "Dr Zachary betrayed us?" He asked.  
  
"It would appear so, Boss." Amass said.  
  
Imarac sat up very slowly. As he did so he rubbed the back of his neck. "That bastard! Betraying his own people, his own race, to the enemy." He mumbled half to himself, and then looked up at Eading and Amass. Eading and Amass looked straight back at him.  
  
Imarac sighed, "Wake everyone up." He said simply, then he got up and looked around. Then walked over to Sheila.  
  
Eading watched Imarac, frowned, and got up to check on the others. Amass flew along after him.  
  
Stumbling, ever so slightly, Imarac made his way over to the were the Sheila lay. Looking down on her he gritted his teeth. "I hope that bastards sure of the side he picked, because next time I see him I know which side going to be on."  
  
* * * *  
  
Pochamac stared at the Chaos Emeralds as they floated around the Master Emerald in his chambers.. With their combined power he could finally put a stop to all the enemies that threatened his people. And then, when that had all been taken care of, he would use the power of the Chaos Emeralds to help his allies.  
  
Pochamac smiled as he thought of the countless things he could do with the power he now had, but his smiled dampened as he thought about the conversation he had had with his daughter.  
  
Pochamac lowered his head and sighed inwardly. He had dismissed the words of his daughter as if they came from common Echidna, and she was nearly all he had left.  
  
Pochamac put his head in his hand. Was he a bad king? Did he really want to help his people, or was it because of him that they needed to be helped?  
  
His bodyguard, and nephew, Braven Rain came in. "My King, we've received no word from either Prince Brightstarr and Prince Knuckles since they left for the emerald mine. I request that scouts can be sent in order to find out what happened to them."  
  
Pochamac stared up at Braven and sighed. "I've asked you repeatedly to call me Uncle, Braven."  
  
Braven stood there a little uneasily, but he didn't say a word.  
  
"Very well." Pochamac said, looking away from him. "Leave Brightstarr and Knuckles alone. They can take care of themselves. Besides, they know were to find us if they need help."  
  
Braven nodded slightly. "Also, Whida has informed us that while we where in the Chaos Sanctuary some Drakon came through the Mobius Ring and attacked. Luckily they where met by the Echidna Guard and seen off. But not before they took someone back through with them."  
  
"One of the Guard?" Pochamac asked.  
  
"No. The Drakon left with Dr Zachary." Braven said.  
  
Pochamac's eyes widened a little. "The poor soul. Not long after we rescue him from the Drakon do they abduct him again."  
  
"Apparently not." Braven said, gritting his teeth.  
  
"What do you mean? Explain." The King commanded.  
  
"Dr Zachary left with the Drakon forces willingly." Braven said. "They had come for him. He fired on the Echidna Guard so that he could escape. He wanted to go back."  
  
"Betrayal!" Pochamac whispered.  
  
Just then Giser walked into the room. "Milord." He said, bowing slightly. "I believe I have found a way to use the Chaos Emeralds as a power source for the device called the Chaos Cannon I created." Giser walked into the room a little further, followed by a few other Echidna. "If it is okay with you I wish to take the Chaos Emeralds to the Command Room and study them further there."  
  
Pochamac nodded and then turned away. "I will join you there later. Right now I will - I will rest for a while." He said heading for his bed. "I have a lot to think about."  
  
* * * *  
  
Knuckles' dinosaur charged after the Kohenyu herd that ran not that far ahead of him. Turning in his saddle he glanced at the Echidna that followed him, cheering to themselves.  
  
They charged at the Kohenyu in perfect formation, taking up positions on either side of the fleeing Kohenyu, stooping them from running erratically and keeping them in control of where they wanted the Kohenyu to run.  
  
Knuckles glanced up quickly at the two Echidna that where riding flying dinosaurs, then looked sidelong at the Echidna riding the dinosaur beside him.  
  
"Yukon, old buddy. Through me a spear." Knuckles shouted above the noise of the stampede.  
  
Yukon obediently threw his spear across to Knuckles, who caught it. Yukon then pulled out a net and smiled. "I always wanted to see if you could actually take a Kohenyu down with a net." He said, his faded purple dreadlocks bouncing up and down.  
  
"Brightstarr took down four before." Knuckles shouted smiling.  
  
Yukon sniggered to himself. "Guess I'll have to beat that." He continued to laugh as he looked ahead of him. In front of him there was the Kohenyu, in simpler terms, in front of them there was dinner.  
  
Knuckles also turned back to the stampede in front of him and raised the spear in his right hand.  
  
Then suddenly there was a pink flash up ahead. The light intensified, causing him to shut his eyes. When he reopened them something that hadn't been there was now in the equation.  
  
Behind him there was still his fellow Echidna, and they were chasing what was in front of them, which was a stampede of Kohenyu. But now, in front of them, stood two figures.  
  
The Kohenyu, startled by the flash of pink light, actually shifted up a gear. Knuckles, now panicking for the safety of the two Mobians up ahead, spurred his dinosaur into a faster stride.  
  
"There's two Mobians ahead." Yukon shouted. "I can't make out who they are- !"  
  
"Its Tikal!" Knuckles shouted in horror. "She's with a hedgehog, I think. They're going to be killed!"  
  
But there was nothing that could be done. No one here was that fast that they could snatch the two of them out of their in time. Knuckles almost turned away when Yukon cried out. "Knuckles. Look!"  
  
Knuckles turned back to see a blue streak run at the approaching Kohenyu, then jump up on top of one of them. It was the hedgehog. It had grabbed Tikal and got her out of harms way, but not entirely.  
  
The hedgehog, with incredible agility, jumped from Kohenyu to Kohenyu, not even breaking a sweat pulling Tikal along for the ride.  
  
Just as soon as the whole spectacle had started it stopped as the hedgehog leaped onto a small landing with Tikal, and sat down watching the remaining Kohenyu continue to stampede past.  
  
Knuckles and the Echidna watched in utter disbelief as their dinosaurs run behind the Kohenyu in the dust they had kicked up. As the stampede moved on into the distance, the Echidna reached the rock formation Tikal and the hedgehog where on and begun to dismount their dinosaurs.  
  
Knuckles dismounted his dinosaur and looked up at Tikal. "Tikal!" Knuckles shouted. "What are you doing here? The hunting grounds are dangerous!"  
  
Other Echidna begun to gather around the rock formation. Knuckles glanced at them as they approached, then looked back up at Tikal. "Does your father know you're so far from the city?" He shouted up at her.  
  
An Echidna called Otent walked up behind Knuckles carrying a bow and arrow. He looked just like every other Echidna except that he had two of his dreadlocks pinned up. "I can't be sure with all the dust, but I could have sworn I saw the hedgehog grab Tikal and get her out of harms way." He said.  
  
Knuckles barely looked around at him as he watched Tikal kneel down. He gripped his staff with two hands, awaiting her explanation.  
  
"I'm not in the mood to explain anything right now, Knuckles." She shouted down at him. "But I will allow you to escort us safely back to the city."  
  
Knuckles gritted his teeth. He hated being left out in the dark with stuff, and was about to shout at Tikal when he noticed the hedgehog. It was suddenly staring at him with two green eyes.  
  
"Knuckles?" Sonic the hedgehog said. "It is you! We were just talking five minutes ago, back at the base." Sonic leaned forwards. "How can you be here in the ancient past?"  
  
All the Echidna stood silent, mouths open and their eyes wide as they stared. The hedgehog had spoke. No hedgehog could speak, they where to primitive. Hedgehog's hadn't evolved that far up the evolutionary ladder yet. But then if that was true, then what was this?  
  
"The Hedgehog just spoke." An Echidna behind Knuckles proclaimed.  
  
"But, but that's impossible." Said a second.  
  
Knuckles grew angry. To much was going on here and he still didn't have the slightest idea what. First Tikal just appears in front of a herd of stampeding Kohenyu, then she was whisked out of the way by this blue hedgehog without breaking a sweat. And now the hedgehog had spoke. Hedgehog's don't speak! "You think we have met before?" Knuckles said.  
  
Sonic stood up and stared down at Knuckles as if he had just asked him a stupid question. "You don't know me?" He said, he then put his hands on his hips. "This is getting way to weird."  
  
Knuckles stared up at the hedgehog for a while. Unnoticed behind him one of the flying dinosaur riders landed. The Echidna dismounted and ran over to Knuckles. "Knuckles come quickly!" The Echidna shouted. "It's the intruders." He said.  
  
Knuckles turned to him. The hedgehog would have to be explained later. He looked at the young Echidna, he looked petrified. Looking at the other Echidna he gritted his teeth. He looked up at Tikal and then ran in the direction the young Echidna had come from. "Stay here!" He shouted at Tikal as he ran off. The other Echidna turned and followed him.  
  
Tikal turned to Sonic, only to find him already staring at her. Her eyes met his and suddenly a weird feeling came over her. It momentarily made her nauseous, but at the same time, made her feel like she had done it before. She couldn't explain it, but there was something about Sonic's eyes.  
  
She turned away from Sonic's stare, closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. The feeling went. She stood there for a few seconds, then jumped down the rock side. "Come on." She said, reaching the bottom.  
  
"Way ahead of you." Sonic said following her down. The two of them then ran after the Echidna.  
  
The Echidna came to a stop up ahead at a cliff side. They stared down at a Drakon ship that had landed down below.  
  
"There's only one of them." Yukon said. "This could be our chance."  
  
Knuckles looked at Yukon and nodded. "No one move until I give the word." He said staring down at the Drakon ship.  
  
He stood there for a bit when he was suddenly aware that something blue was standing next to him. He glanced sidelong to see that the hedgehog had taken up a position next to him. "S-something's emerging!" The hedgehog said, watching as the ship opened up.  
  
All the Echidna and Sonic watched as the Drakon ship opened up.  
  
"On no!" Sonic shouted in shock. "It's a Drakon Prosecutor!"  
  
* * * *  
  
At that very moment, in the Sacred Emerald Mine, Prince Brightstarr stepped on the skull of a Drakon Prosecutor crushing it. He then stepped back and stared at it. He couldn't believe it. Other Echidna gathered around to take a look.  
  
He had been sent here to search for any more Chaos Emeralds that may have survived the cave-in that was caused in the mine sometime ago by his late father. But he had only found them destroyed. Surprisingly though the raw emeralds were okay.  
  
Prince Brightstarr would have left then, if he had not found some long dead Drakon soldiers. But on inspection of the dead Drakon Brightstarr had found this.  
  
Bending forwards he reached into the Drakon's helmet and pulled out a small spine with its bone tail still intact. The mighty Drakon where nothing more than small fish. Their bodies where robotic. No wonder they were so tough, they were bloody robots.  
  
Brightstarr's face screwed up with anger. He pulled his arm back and threw the Drakon bones at the cave wall as hard as he could. "The bastards!" Brightstarr shouted. "The cheating Bastards!" So many Echidna had died fighting the Drakon, and now Brightstarr finally realized that their deaths had been in vain. Brightstarr clenched his hand and punched the ground in anger, causing it to crack.  
  
An Echidna called Efoze walked up to Prince Brightstarr. "We should make are way back to Megaopolis." He said in a soothing tone. "Pochamac must hear of this."  
  
Brightstarr looked up at Efoze and nodded. "I'll leave." He said turning towards the exit. "I want the rest of you to gather these dead bodies and bury them deep within the mine, then return to the city."  
  
The remaining Echidna looked at each other, and then at the dead Drakon. They then watched as the Prince walked back out the way they had come in. 


	5. Prisoner of War!

Knuckles and the Echidna ran down the side of the cliff face as they charged at the Drakon Prosecutor that stood at the bottom. To them they didn't care that the Drakon was no doubt stronger than them, and more advanced than them.  
  
All they cared about was avenging every friend and loved one that had been killed because of this war that the Drakon had started. All they cared about was that the Drakon was on their land and they were going to teach it the hard way why it was in the wrong.  
  
Sonic the Hedgehog stood at the top of the cliff face and watched as the Echidna heroically ran into combat with the Drakon Prosecutor. He knew it was suicide. But he also knew he couldn't stop the Echidna even if he wanted to.  
  
Sonic stared at the Prosecutor. He'd seen one before, but it hadn't been as big as this one was. This one was even bigger than a Drakon Sentinel, and no doubt a lot tougher too. He had to do something.  
  
Giving Tikal a quick glance, he cupped a hand around his mouth. "Be careful. I've met a Drakon Prosecutor before." He shouted. "They're dangerous!"  
  
"Knuckles knows what he's doing, Sonic." Tikal said beside him.  
  
Sonic flared a look of annoyance at her. "And you still haven't explained why you brought me into the ancient past." He said, turning back to watch the fight as it progressed.  
  
"Be patient. I'll explain everything later." She said. "Or as much as I understand, anyway." She added in a mumble.  
  
Up ahead the Echidna where attacking the Prosecutor from all sides. They where giving it everything they had and he was merely knocking them away like flies.  
  
Knuckles watched as his people attacked the alien invader, and grew angry. It was probably true that he was the strongest Echidna here, thanks to the Chaos energy that flowed through his veins, and so he knew that if anyone was going to take the Drakon down, then it would be him.  
  
"Stand Back!" Knuckles shouted as he ran towards the Drakon. "I'll take care of this alien myself." He added, as he threw his spear to an Echidna, who caught it.  
  
"We'll be right behind you, Knuckles." The Echidna said.  
  
All the Echidna drew away from the Drakon, giving Knuckles a clear view of the Drakon. Knuckles then ran at the Drakon, fist raised.  
  
The Prosecutor stood there, putting himself into a comfortable position, bracing himself for impact.  
  
Knuckles ran a little further then jumped. "Let's see how tough you really are!" He said, and then he swung his fist as hard as he possibly could.  
  
The sound of the impact was like rolling Thunder. All the Echidna gasped in shock.  
  
"No!" Came a voice. All the Echidna turned to see Sonic shouting. "There's no point attacking his body."  
  
The Drakon staggered backwards a little, the blow having knocked him off balance, but he did not fall. Gaining his balance quickly, the Prosecutor grabbed Knuckles by the throat and flung him at Sonic. He then drew his staff up into the air.  
  
Electricity begun to crackle around it as it sparked into life. The Echidna turned back to face him, but couldn't do a thing as the Prosecutor plummeted his staff into the ground. Instantly the ground exploded upwards in an electrical blast!  
  
The Echidna scattered like exploding mortar, their body's being flung by the blast with little effort.  
  
Sonic watched all this and sighed. Running down the side of the cliff he then run towards the Drakon. He was quite surprised to see that some Echidna were already getting back up. They really were tough, no wonder they were a race of warriors.  
  
"Looks like it's up to the cool blue hedgehog." He said, running past the groaning Echidna. "As usual." He added to himself.  
  
The Drakon, suddenly aware that Sonic was approaching, raised its staff again, ready for attack.  
  
Sonic circled the Prosecutor once, then jumped into an attack. "Don't bother to get up you guys." Sonic said to the Echidna, in his usual cocky tone. "This'll only take a minute."  
  
The Prosecutor went to grab Sonic, but the hedgehog moved to fast, evading the Drakon's lung. Sonic pulled the Drakon's staff out of his hands and flung it. He then clambered onto the Drakon's back and grabbed his helmet. "Like I was saying, if you want to take out a Prosecutor it's no use going for the body."  
  
Knuckles got up to watch as the blue hedgehog begun to tug on the Drakon's helmet. Unfortunately for the hedgehog he didn't see the Drakon reach up and, with one gargantuan hand, grab both of his feet. In one foul swing Sonic was thrown, face first, into the ground.  
  
Knuckles smirked. "Nice going hedgehog. Were all really impressed." He said sarcastically.  
  
The Drakon raised his hand to deliver the finishing punch, but then Sonic moved. And he moved fast.  
  
"Impossible!" The Prosecutor said, as Sonic spun around him at supersonic speeds. "Nothing can move that fast!"  
  
Sonic quickly became a blue blur circling the Drakon. "You always did have a smart mouth, Knuckles." Sonic called out.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Knuckles said, watching Sonic. "We've never met. I don't even know any talking hedgehogs." Knuckles watched as Sonic spun around the Prosecutor.  
  
What the hell's going on? Knuckles thought. Hedgehogs can't do this. They can't move like he does. What the hell is he, and why does he claim to know me?  
  
Sonic grabbed hold of the Drakon's helmet again, this time getting a very firm grip. "Oh we've met." He shouted at Knuckles. "But we'll get to that after I deal with the Prosecutor."  
  
Sonic then stands on the Prosecutors shoulders and tightens his grip. "As I was saying. If you want to take down a Prosecutor, you go for the head." Sonic then closed his eyes and twisted the Drakon's helmet with everything he had. And, with one loud crack, the whole helmet twisted around.  
  
"We wanted him alive, you idiot!" Shouted Yukon.  
  
"Yeuccch!" Another Echidna said. "That's disgusting."  
  
Knuckles was just about to say something when he noticed that the Prosecutor had not yet fallen. Instead his arms still swung in a vain attempt to dislodge Sonic.  
  
"This is an outrage!" The Prosecutor screamed, his head now back-to-front. "You will all pay dearly."  
  
Sonic jumped off of the flapping Drakon Prosecutor, and smiled. "If you think that's disgusting." He said landing on the ground not to far away from the Prosecutor. He then jumped into a Super Spin Attack aimed straight at the Drakon's neck. "Then what do you think of this?"  
  
There was the sound of ripping metal as Sonic tore through the apparent neck of the Prosecutor, and emerged out the other side.  
  
Wires and other bits of machinery scattered over the floor as Sonic landed in a crouched position. Not to far behind him the head of the Prosecutor landed with a thud.  
  
Sonic walked over to the Drakon head and picked it up.  
  
The Echidna stared, completely bewildered by what they saw in front of them.  
  
"I - I don't believe it-!" Knuckles said as he watched Sonic. "The Prosecutor is just some kind of weird-looking fish."  
  
Sonic pulled the Drakon out of its helmet and held it by its fin in one hand. Water dripped out of the helmet and onto the floor. "That's about the size of it." He said, watching the water drip all over his sneakers. "Now if somebody will just bring me a bucket of water we can get out of here."  
  
* * * *  
  
Sometime later on another part of Mobius, the Aquatic Ruins Zone, the Drakon Invasion Force was being formed. As far as the eye could see Drakon Prosecutors, Sentinels and Soldiers lined up ready for battle. Soon the ships would arrive and they would board them and be taken to Angel Island. There they would land just short of the Echidna capital city, Megaopolis, march in and burn it to the ground.  
  
Then they would do the same to every other Echidna city on the planet until every single Echidna was wiped from existence forever.  
  
Dr Zachary sat in his Guardian Robot with the cockpit open staring down on the eradication force and knew that very soon he would be the last Echidna alive. If only his race had joined the Drakon, together they could have been the strongest force in the Universe. But now they were getting what they deserved. Now they were all going to die.  
  
There was a roar from above as something passed over head. Zachary looked up to see three Dragon's swoop through the sky.  
  
The Dragon's had been allies with the Drakon since they first invaded Mobius, he had learned, and had always been there, lurking in the shadows, urging the Drakon on. Now they were closer than they had ever been to their goal. The eradication of the Echidna Empire.  
  
Though there were only three, Zachary knew there would be more in due time. Seeing the Dragon's Dr Zachary suddenly knew that the Echidna wouldn't survive this. With the Drakon they stood a chance, but against the combined forces of the Dragon's of Mobius and the Drakon Empire, the Echidna would be slaughtered.  
  
Dr Zachary turned slowly to the glow of the Mobius Ring. He was to lead to first wave, which was a group of Drakon. Their mission was to simply get in, steal the Chaos Emeralds, and get out. Then the Drakon Forces could attack the city without holding back.  
  
He piloted his Guard Robot over to the Mobius Ring and closed the cockpit. His Guard Robot stood there for a while, as the Drakon assembled behind him, he then stepped through.  
  
The Mobius Ring grew in size. Then all the Drakon started to march into it.  
  
* * * *  
  
Tikal walked into the Command Room and looked around for the old Echidna. He had summoned for her to come to see him as soon as she returned to the city. So, obediently she had come.  
  
"Father!" Tikal called out. "Father where are you?"  
  
"I am here, my daughter." Came Pochamac's voice from behind.  
  
Tikal turned to see her father come out from behind a curtain and lower his spear. "What is this, father? Why are you acting as though Death himself stalked these ancient corridors?"  
  
Pochamac walked over to his daughter and sighed. "Zachary has betrayed us to the Drakon." He said simply. "I cannot trust my own people."  
  
Tikal placed her hand on her fathers. "But you can trust me, father." She said, smiling.  
  
He smiled back.  
  
She then looked around. "Where are Braven and Yin?"  
  
"I sent them to form an defensive army, with help from the Echidna Guard. I figured that the Drakon will soon attack, and so I want to be ready for them."  
  
Tikal looked around the room and then saw them. The Chaos Emeralds. They glowed and hummed softly to themselves as they floated around the Master Emerald. Her smile dampened a little.  
  
"What became of Chaos." She asked.  
  
Pochamac nodded towards the Master Emerald. "He is entrapped, within the Master Emerald." He said. "Giser said, before he left, that with Chaos inside the Master Emerald, its power had doubles a thousand fold."  
  
"Inside it?" She muttered, turning back to look.  
  
Pochamac sighed. "I'm a foolish old Echidna, Tikal. Can you forgive me?" He said.  
  
"What?" She said turning back to face her father.  
  
"I should have listened to you concerning the Master Emerald. But I didn't and I released True Chaos." Pochamac walked over to the emeralds and pulled a curtain in front of them. "But instead I endangered us all. He could have killed us."  
  
"It is okay now, father. What's done is done. You succeeded in your task, that's all that matters." Pochamac smiled at Tikal, who then remembered recent events.  
  
"Father." She begun. "While you were facing Chaos, I traveled to the future and returned with the Chaos Champion. He is with Knuckles as we speak."  
  
"This is wonderful news." Pochamac said. "Go, my daughter. Bring to me the Great Champion of Chaos. I have much to talk about with him."  
  
Tikal bowed slightly, then turned and hurried out of the room.  
  
* * * *  
  
Elsewhere in Megopolis City, Knuckles and the Echidna had returned, with the former Drakon Prosecutor, as well as the hedgehog who called himself Sonic. While the other Echidna had retired to their own activities, Knuckles had remained with Sonic and the Drakon.  
  
Knuckles couldn't help but stare at the hedgehog. He was incredible. The way he moved in battle, not to mention the speed he moved at, was impossible. As was the fact that he could talk. Only a few species on Mobius had evolved as far as the Echidna had. But the Hedgehogs were not one of them. They were still very primitive.  
  
And then there was that fact that this hedgehog, Sonic, claimed to know him in his future. That would be easier to believe if Sonic hadn't come from some 8000 years from now.  
  
Knuckles watched Sonic with interest. He smiled to himself and rubbed his chin. He had to be the great Champion his grandfather had been going on about for years. Sonic had to be the Chaos Champion.  
  
Sonic stared at the Drakon that was now in a pool.  
  
"Release me you primitives!" The Drakon shouted. "This is an insult to the Drakon Empire."  
  
"Listen, fish-breath." Sonic said to the Drakon. "If I were you I'd keep my mouth shut. Otherwise you're going too find yourself in a deep fat fryer."  
  
The Drakon shut up. He didn't know what a deep fat fryer was, but knew enough to push his luck and find out what it was.  
  
Knuckles watched the Drakon for a while, then turned his attention back to Sonic. He had so many questions he wanted to ask. "So you say you know me thousands of years in the future?"  
  
Sonic didn't turn to look at Knuckles, but instead continued to stare at the Drakon in the pool. "I can't tell you much, Knuckles." He said. "In the future you have no memory of this past life. I guess you must have been in suspended animation or something."  
  
"You mean I end up sleeping for thousands of years?" Knuckles asked.  
  
Sonic turned to Knuckles to see the Echidna called Tikal walk into the room. "I wish I could tell you more." He muttered as Tikal came up to him.  
  
"Sonic, my father would like to see you now." She said.  
  
Sonic gave Knuckles a nod, then followed Tikal back out of the room.  
  
Knuckles stood there for a while, then also left the room. Walking down one of the many corridors he headed for the city center.  
  
Turning to go down a corridor, he literally walked into his brother, Prince Brightstarr.  
  
"Brother!" Brightstarr said, a little startled. "Brother, you must follow me to the Pochamac's chambers. I have discovered something out about the Drakon that could help us to win this war."  
  
"Let me guess." Knuckles said smiling. "You discovered that the Drakon are nothing more than weird looking fish."  
  
Brightstarr stood there, his mouth open and eyes wide. "You. But. How?"  
  
"Don't look so shocked, my brother." Knuckles said, putting a hand on his brothers shoulder. "Its okay. You see the Chaos Champion has come and he showed me-!"  
  
"The Chaos Champion!" Brightstarr said, cutting his brother off. "The Chaos Champion!" Brightstarr pulled away from his brother, stepping backwards.  
  
"Come, brother. You can meet him if you wish. Tikal took him to see Grandfather." Knuckles added.  
  
Brightstarr shook his head. "No!" He said. "I don't wish to meet him. I don't want to. He ain't no Champion, I am." Brightstarr then grew angry. "I'm the only Chaos Champion." He shouted.  
  
"You'll see. When trouble comes and your fake-Champion fails, then you'll see." With that Brightstarr turned and ran back down the corridor.  
  
* * * *  
  
Pochamac stood at a table in his the Command Room, scrolled across it where many old documents he himself had written earlier on in his life. He had had everything moved from his chambers not that long ago to here were Giser had brought the Chaos Emeralds. As he stood, sorting through them, he did not see as something entered the room.  
  
Something about it radiated darkness as it snuk up on the old Echidna King. It moved closer, never taking it eyes off of its target, until it was right behind Pochamac.  
  
There was a blur of movement.  
  
Suddenly the creature found itself being faced with a spear. "Speak, while you still can, dark one." Pochamac said, gritting his teeth.  
  
The black furred Echidna stepped back a little and smiled. It Echidna wore a matching black tunic, that had gold symbols embroiled on it. "I am impressed." It said.  
  
Pochamac suddenly realized who the Echidna was. "Midnight?"  
  
"I see you remember me, my King." Midnight said.  
  
"But your dead." Pochamac said. "I saw you die."  
  
"Appearances can be misleading." Midnight said simply. "But then maybe I am dead. Maybe I'm just a shadow!"  
  
"Shut up!" Pochamac said. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Is it not obvious? I came to kill you. But you have me at a loss. The Drakon demand your death. With you dead the Echidna will be weak. They will be to grieved to fight the Drakon, and they will all be slaughtered like sheep."  
  
"The Drakon?" Pochamac muttered. "You are with them as well, just as Zachary is."  
  
"You fool. I made Zachary turn, it was so easy. His loyalty was so weak anyway." Midnight said, backing up. "But that is the past. You will all die, Pochamac. Your people will be dead, and the Drakon will claim this land."  
  
"You are an Echidna as well. How can you condone your own races annihilation?" Pochamac said, stepping forwards.  
  
Midnight stepped into the shadows and seemed to fade away into it. But his voice spoke out clearly. "I have no race. I am the last of my kind. You will all die, because it is what you deserve. There is no escape. No way out. No survival. Just death!"  
  
Pochamac stood by himself for a while, before turning back around to his desk.  
  
How could he have thought that the Echidna could possibly win against the Drakon? What was he thinking? Chaos had been nothing. The Drakon where far more than one creature. How could they hope to win against them?  
  
His thoughts stopped as he heard footsteps from outside. He turned to see his daughter arrive at the door and usher in a blue hedgehog.  
  
Maybe were not as lost as we may appear to be. He thought to himself, and smiled.  
  
"This is Pochamac." Tikal said, stepping into the room. "Spiritual leader of the Echidna. He's also my Dad!"  
  
Pochamac watched the blue hedgehog walk past Tikal and into the room. So this is the Chaos Champion. This is Sonic the hedgehog. He thought.  
  
Sonic walked over to Pochamac. "Hiya. How are you doing?" He said.  
  
"Not very well, Sonic." Pochamac said truthfully. "Not very well at all. Which is why we brought you here."  
  
"Yeah, I've been hoping we were going to get around to that." Sonic said, suddenly interested.  
  
Pochamac crouched back over his scrolls. "All your questions will be answered, Sonic, I promise you." Pochamac then turned and headed over to a curtain. "But first I wanted to show you something. Something that, two days ago, we stole from the Drakon Empire."  
  
Sonic watched as Pochamac pulled the curtains back. His mouth fell open. "The Chaos Emeralds!" He said.  
  
His eyes widened as he took in the awesome view that was now in front of him. He'd seen them before of course, but somehow they seemed more powerful now than he had ever seen them in the future, and this was the past. Slowly at first a terrible feeling came over Sonic. Things were really going to start getting bad soon, he just knew it. 


	6. The Origin of Chaos

Thousands of years ago in Mobian pre-history there was a Great War. On one side, the Echidna race. On the other, the alien invaders known only as the Drakon Empire.  
  
They had been warring for 9 years. But now, at the end of the tenth year, it looked as though it was finally coming to a devastating end.  
  
An army of Drakon stood on the Cliffside that looked down on Megopolis City. They had marched all the way here, and intended to march into the City and burn it to the ground. But first something had to retrieved. Something they wanted. This something was the Chaos Emeralds.  
  
The assembled Drakon fired some missiles down into the City at random. As the missiles flew towards their target, an Echidna Guardian Robot landed in front of the cannons they had been fired from. From within the Guardian Robot Dr Zachary watched the missiles. Not saying a word he turned to the Drakon. "I have done my part. I have lead you here." His voice came said, as it came out of the cockpit of the Guardian Robot. "The rest is up to you."  
  
His Guardian Robot rose into the air and flew behind the Drakon.  
  
A pink suited Drakon Commander watched Zachary leave, then turned to look at a Prosecutor who stood on the Cliffside as well. "These missiles." Said the Drakon, pointing at the falling missiles. "Should convince those Echidna scum that we mean business. Now take your Sentinels and don't return without the Chaos Emeralds."  
  
The Prosecutor nodded and turned to look side long at the assembled Drakon Sentinels. He then lead them down the steep Cliffside to the Echidna city.  
  
* * * *  
  
Prince Brightstarr ran as fast as he could to were he knew she would be. Almost falling around the final corner, he skidded to a halt. He smiled halfheartedly.  
  
There, in the middle of glowing magic, was his friend, Mau. She was a Cat and a member of a race of Cats called the Hikari Neko. She had become Brightstarr's friend after he and his brother had helped in giving her sanctuary in the Echidna Empire.  
  
He knew she hated to be disturbed when she was meditating, but he didn't know who else to come to. He ran up to her and took a hold of her shoulders.  
  
"Mau." He said gently. "Mau, I need you."  
  
The magic stopped as she woke up. She looked up at Brightstarr mildly annoyed. "I told you before to not disturb when I was meditating." She said.  
  
"The Chaos Champion is here." Brightstarr said, ignoring what she said. "He's here, in this city."  
  
Mau stood up. She knew a lot about Brightstarr, and one of those things was that Brightstarr fancied himself to be the Chaos Champion, despite what others said to him. But now the Chaos Champion was here.  
  
"Are you okay?" Mau asked.  
  
Brightstarr's face screwed up a little. "Am I all right?" He spat. "Of course not. I'm the only Chaos Champion, and now this imposter has arrived here in my city."  
  
Mau didn't say a thing. It was better that she didn't. Besides, she didn't know where to start if she did. But she knew how he must have been feeling. She wanted to hug him and comfort him.  
  
The ground shook and the walls vibrated. Dust fell from the ceiling as it strained to stay upright.  
  
"What- what was that?" Mau said, looking up.  
  
Brightstarr's eyes widened. "The city is under attack! It must be the Drakon." He said. Suddenly his face glowed with a new anger. "How dare they attack us here, in our own home. They will pay for this." He said, as he turned and ran towards the door.  
  
Mau ran after him, she had a bad feeling about this.  
  
* * * *  
  
"The Chaos Emeralds!" Sonic said. "You stole them from the Drakon, eh? Boy, if you had any idea how much trouble these things are going to cause in the future-!"  
  
There was a sudden sound of an explosion far off. Mortar and dust fell from the ceiling.  
  
We are being attacked. Pochamac thought to himself. He turned away from Sonic to face Tikal. "The Drakon arrived on Mobius several months ago." Pochamac lied to Sonic. "They must have been spying on us for some time, because they knew exactly what they came for. They took control of the Sacred Emerald mines."  
  
Tikal gave her father a look. He was lying. Why was he lying? He looked back at her in a pleading way. She sighed and looked towards the Chaos Emeralds, then left the room.  
  
Pochamac couldn't tell Sonic the truth. He couldn't tell him that the Echidna had opened the doorway for the Drakon to arrive through. He couldn't tell him that the Chaos energy was created on Mobius by the all the pain, hate, anguish and suffering the Echidna had caused the rest of the Mobius, and all the Drakon did was refine it. And he couldn't tell him of Chaos, the God of Destruction, and his hand in awakening the ancient creature out of greed.  
  
Pochamac sighed as he turned back to the Chaos Champion. "The Drakon Empire had developed an unstable energy source, but this 'Chaos' energy was too unsafe to use." Pochamac said. "By using are sacred emeralds, the Drakon Empire discovered a way to control the Chaos Energy."  
  
"So you stole the Emeralds containing the Chaos energy!" Sonic said, figuring the rest out.  
  
"Its not just that the emeralds are sacred to us, Sonic." Pochamac said, turning to his scrolls. "If the Drakon siphon the Chaos energy into a thousand emeralds, they'll have enough power to conquer the galaxy!"  
  
That makes sense, thought Sonic. Chaos energy is very powerful stuff and can do tons of damage if in the wrong hands.  
  
Sonic walked forwards watching Pochamac search through his scrolls. "That still doesn't explain why you brought me here." He said. There was another boom not so far off. It seemed closer than the last had been.  
  
"My family is gifted with the power to see into the future." Pochamac said, as he found the scroll he had been looking for. "I can sometimes make out misty visions of things yet to come." He unscrolled the ancient piece of paper and showed it to Sonic.  
  
Sonic stared at the scroll Pochamac held. It showed, what was undoubtedly, a picture of him. Power Sneakers and all. Word of me really gets around. He thought to himself.  
  
Pochamac smiled. "So I know that you are the Great Champion of the future. A great warrior who is the sworn enemy of the Drakon Empire!" Pochamac dropped the scroll back onto the table and raised his hands into the air. "You are filled with the power of the Chaos Emeralds. Your eyes glow with their energy. That is how we were able to find you."  
  
Sonic stood there. "Now just hold on a second-!" He begun, but was stopped as some Echidna, as well as Tikal, walked into Pochamac's chambers. Between them, in a tank of water, was the Drakon Prosecutor he had defeated earlier today.  
  
"Fools!" The former Prosecutor said. "The hedgehog cannot save you. Nobody can stand in the way of the mighty Drakon Empire!"  
  
Pochamac walked towards the Drakon. He wanted to kill the fish were it was, but he had to try and trick it. Maybe he could fool it into giving a false message to his people of peace. Then the Echidna could eliminate them. "Listen to me, Prosecutor. I want you to take a message to your people. If our two sides could meet peacefully to discuss-!"  
  
But Pochamac was stopped as the wall to his chambers exploded inwards and Drakon poured in through it. The leading Drakon, another Prosecutor, gritted his teeth "The Drakon Empire does not discuss. The Drakon Empire conquers!"  
  
With that the Drakon Sentinels and the Prosecutor opened fire.  
  
* * * *  
  
Knuckles was running through the Royal Palace searching for his grandfather, the King of the Echidna. The King's bodyguards, Braven Rain, and his lover Yin Star Ophir, ran behind him. Behind them ran a small group of Echidna Knuckles had gathered very quickly.  
  
The City was under attack by the Drakon, and he had already set word to the Echidna Guard to gather the Echidna forces and confront the Drakon invasion before they could enter the City.  
  
But before he could join them he had to find the King and make sure he got to safety. Then and only then would he join the fight that would no doubt take place outside the city very soon.  
  
Knuckles ran around a corner and caught site of a hole in the wall of the Command Room. As he got closer he hoped that his grandfather wasn't in there.  
  
There was the sudden sound of weapons fire and Knuckles was filled with fear. Running as fast he could go, he headed for the whole in the wall.  
  
* * * *  
  
The Drakon Sentinels opened fire on Sonic with little remorse. The blue hedgehog dodged the blasts with ease, growing angry. "You creeps turned up just at the right time - all this talking is driving me crazy!" He said, dodging a few more blasts from the Drakon that where slow of learning. "I'm in the mood for a good fight." Sonic added.  
  
Pochamac and Tikal, finding themselves suddenly surrounded, pulled closer together. Pochamac gritted his teeth and held up his staff. Giving it a twist, it slid open by a fraction to reveal small circuitry. Some lights then begun to flash. "Intruders in the Command Room." He said into the unveiled circuitry. "We need some back up immediately."  
  
Almost instantly one of the walls of the Command Room begun to rumble as it slid upwards. In the new darkness beyond the Command Room four red lights ignited like solar flares.  
  
The Drakon turned to the red illuminated gloom, completely dumbfounded.  
  
A red blast erupted out of the darkness and blasted away two Drakon Sentinels. As the Drakon landed, four Guardian Robots stepped out of the darkness and engaged the enemy.  
  
Pochamac smiled at Tikal, then smiled even more with the arrival of Knuckles, Braven, Yin and some more Echidna.  
  
Knuckles stopped as he entered the room and then smiled as he looked up at the closet Guardian Robot. Pressing a button on its side, he swung up into the command seat as its dome head opened up. Taking control he attacked the Drakon.  
  
Sonic spun into and attack and collided with the Drakon Prosecutor, who had been standing watching the development. Sonic was equally surprised. "Guardian Robots!" He said above the noise. "Never realized you guys were so advanced this far back in the past."  
  
Pochamac stood watching the fight. "Oh, were full of surprises." He said.  
  
Braven Rain and Yin launched into battle with the Drakon Sentinels, as did the other Echidna. The Guardian Robots also moved in and attacked the Drakon close range.  
  
Sonic launched himself into the fight and cracked his hand around a Sentinel's face. "Yeah?" He said, half to himself. "Well I've had enough surprises for one day."  
  
The fight waged on.  
  
* * * *  
  
Brightstarr and Mau reached the outside City and stopped as they saw the endless faces of the Echidna Army. In the distance he could hear the sounds of war. The city was underseige, but the Echidna where holding their own. But what stood in front of him was what he needed to take to fight back to the enemy. Brightstarr found himself grinning uncontrollably.  
  
"Who's in charge here?" He shouted.  
  
"That would be me, Prince Brightstarr." Came a familiar voice from the crowd. An Echidna pushed his way to the front and smiled at the Prince.  
  
"Imarac." Brightstarr said, recognizing the leader of the Echidna Guard instantly.  
  
"My Prince." Imarac said, bowing. "But don't forget the others."  
  
"What?" Brightstarr said, before noticing that other members of the Guard were already emerging from the crowd. Brightstarr smiled again as loads of familiar faces came into view.  
  
Alongside Imarac the other members of the Echidna Guard appeared. The Echidna Eading, Sheila, Udible appeared. Followed by the two Cats Decei and Sekhmet. Then the other Echidna members of the Guard, Carmine, Whida, Ecializ, Dewtry stepped out of the crowd. Jaysar the Echidna also appeared, holding the chain he always held that had the Mobian called Wild Cat on the other end.  
  
There was a buzzing sound and Brightstarr looked up to see Amass the Bee flying over, he then saw something swoop down and land in a crouch in front of him. Devil of the Fallen stood up and smiled at the Prince.  
  
He was just about to open his mouth when there was the sound of a clanking sound from behind. He glanced behind him to see Guardian and Robot walking over. And, sitting on their arm, holding his sword, was Greyskull.  
  
Now Brightstarr was surprised to see Jackson Pike, the Echidna known as Greyskull. He had been thrown out of the Guard because of his behavior. But it looked as though they had allowed him back. Besides, they needed all the help they could get.  
  
Imarac walked up to Mau and smiled. "My lady." He said, smiling.  
  
"I've asked you repeatedly to call me Mau, Imarac." She said. She then looked towards Decei and Sekhmet and smiled. "I wondered where you two had got to."  
  
Imarac smiled looking at Mau. "It looks to me that the entire Echidna Guard are here."  
  
Brightstarr grinned at Imarac. "As well as the Echidna Army." He said.  
  
Imarac turned to the Echidna and smiled. He then turned back to Brightstarr. "Care to lead us into battle, my Prince." He said.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask." Brightstarr said. "Right! Who wants to find ourselves a fight?"  
  
There was a cheer so loud it could no doubt be heard from a mile away.  
  
Brightstarr, still grinning, looked up at the Drakon that where still firing down onto the city. He raised his fist into the air. "War!" He shouted, and ran up the steep, but still climbable, Cliffside.  
  
The Echidna Guard, and the Echidna Army, ran up alongside and behind him. As they did they cried War as loud as they could.  
  
* * * *  
  
Back in the Command Room, the skirmish raged on. The Drakon Prosecutor watched as his soldiers where being taken down by the lightning fast blue hedgehog. Anger swelling inside him he pointed his staff at the hedgehog and fired repeatedly. "No matter how fast you are." He said, as Sonic weaved in between the blasts. "You can't dodge my blasts forever."  
  
Sonic smiled at the Prosecutor and ran around him in a tight circle. "Sure, sure." He said. "I've heard it all before."  
  
The Prosecutor followed Sonic around in a circle, firing in a vain attempt to take the hedgehog down. Blinded by his rage the Prosecutor did not watch what he was doing, and as Sonic ran in front of the Chaos Emeralds, the Prosecutor stopped firing to late.  
  
The energy blast hit the Master Emerald dead in the center, knocking it clean out of the air.  
  
"Uh oh! You've hit the Emeralds." Sonic said coming to a halt, as the remaining Chaos Emeralds fell out of the air and landed next to the Master Emerald.  
  
"No. I didn't mean to." The Prosecutor begun, as he turned away from the Chaos Emeralds as they grew unstable.  
  
Sonic turned to everyone in the room, cupped his hands around his mouth, and shouted. "Everybody get out of here. Were in Big Trouble!"  
  
The Chaos Emeralds erupted with power as they became unstable. The energy inside them was reverting back to its original chaotic state. The Emeralds were going to explode with a forceful discharge of power, and although they would survive the blast, the same couldn't be said for everyone in the room.  
  
As the Drakon and the Echidna begun to exit the room as stray electrical blast shot out of the Emeralds and smashed its way straight through the fish tank that contained the ex-Drakon Prosecutor.  
  
"What about me?" The ex-Prosecutor cried out as he fell to the floor. "You just can't leave me."  
  
The Drakon Prosecutor stopped running and turned to his fallen brother. He went to go back for him, but then thought better of it. "It - it is an honour to die for the Drakon Empire." He said, as a energy blast sizzled past him. "Farewell comrade." He said, as he turned and ran.  
  
The bodiless Drakon lay on the floor in a puddle of water. There was nothing he could do to avoid the blast, he was completely helpless.  
  
He stared at the Chaos Emeralds that had fallen to the ground in front of him.  
  
The puddle of water he lay in begun to conduct the energy of the Emeralds, giving him a few electrical shocks. He knew the blast would be ten times more painful.  
  
Looking back at the Emeralds he noticed that they were really glowing bright now. The Drakon watched as they swelled a little more, getting ready to consume him with a destructive outburst of chaotic power.  
  
The Drakon then realized something. There were seven emeralds. His race only laid claim to six emeralds, the six they had saved from the destroyed mine. There had only been six. So why where there now seven?  
  
He stared at the Master Emerald, a little confused. It was bigger, much bigger, than the other six emeralds. It had also been the one that was hit by the stray blast.  
  
The light was near blinding now, but the Drakon couldn't seem to take his eyes away from the Master Emerald. He was transfixed, as if his eyes where being drawn to it and being held there.  
  
The Drakon was suddenly aware that everything was slowing down. Time was slowing down. The world around him became a grey, out-of-focus, blur. The only thing that could still be seen, and retained its colour, was the Master Emerald.  
  
"I know what your thinking." A voice said. "Your thinking that your going die, and now your hallucinating."  
  
The Drakon looked around the grey blurred world, searching for the voices origin. "Who said that?" He said. "Where are you?"  
  
"Would you believe me if I said that I was inside this emerald, the Master Emerald." The voice said again.  
  
The Drakon turned to stare at the huge green emerald. "Who are you?" He asked again.  
  
"I am Chaos, the God of Destruction." Said Chaos. "The beginning and the end of all that is chaos."  
  
The Drakon lay there, not knowing what to say.  
  
Chaos spoke again. "Since what seems like the dawn of time I guarded a race, called the Chao, from the other races of Planet Mobius. But I was set free by the Echidna, who sought the power of my own emerald, the Master Emerald. Upon my arrival into this world I felt the power of the Chaos Emeralds, and set out to make them my own. But I was entrapped within my own emerald, the Master Emerald, by the Echidna that had set me free. The irony is to unbelievable to believe."  
  
The Drakon, not at all caring about Chaos' life, snarled up at the Master Emerald. "What do you want from me?" He asked.  
  
"I have a proposition for you." Chaos said. "I will save you from the blast that the Chaos Emeralds will soon unleash, and turn you into my spawn. In your new form you will be unstoppable."  
  
"How does this benefit you?" The Drakon asked simply.  
  
From within the Master Emerald, the God of Destruction smiled. "When you have had your fun, I simply ask of one favor from you. I wish for you to release me from my prison. Together we will rule this world and countless others."  
  
The Drakon lay there staring at the Master Emerald. He wanted to go on living, who didn't? But he didn't want to be in debt to this chaos creature. He was to greedy to share powers with anything, even if it was that anything that gave him the powers in the first place.  
  
"I will do as you ask." The Drakon lied smiling. "Now hold up your part of the bargain."  
  
The Master Emerald suddenly illuminated the grey timeless world the Drakon had been in, brining all the colours back.  
  
"I warn you." Chaos said, as time came crashing back in like water from a burst dame. "The power of Chaos is naturally unstable. Its feeds off of your negative emotions, making you stronger. But do not let your anger consume you or you'll be blinded by your own rage, and become a victim of your own power."  
  
Before the Drakon could say a word time fully returned to the world. In the brief second the Drakon watched the Chaos Emeralds swell as far as they could, he was suddenly gripped with uncontrollable fear and doubt.  
  
The energy within the Chaos Emeralds exploded outwards in an expanding circle of destruction.  
  
Outside the room those who had made it out held onto something as the energy erupted out of the door way. Some Drakon and a Guardian Robot that hadn't made it out in time where flung against the wall opposite the door.  
  
Sonic, holding onto the door frame, closed his eyes tightly. Silently, within his own head, he thanked the day he was split with Super Sonic. He knew that if that hadn't been the case he would undoubtedly turn into Super Sonic with all this raw Chaos energy flying around. All the energy did to him now was give him a well deserved charge.  
  
As quick and devastating as the blast had started, it ended.  
  
Sonic opened his eyes to see both Echidna and Drakon laying in the corridor. The Drakon, however, were already getting up. They really were built to withstand almost everything.  
  
Checking that Tikal and Pochamac were okay, he smiled as Knuckles came to their side.  
  
There was a sudden roar from within the Command Room. Sonic peered around the door frame to see something he had hoped he'd never see again.  
  
"I don't believe it." He said, stepping into the Command Room. Sonic stared up at the giant creature composed completely of water, except for its head, which was still green.  
  
"It's Chaos!" He said. Sonic's mouth then fell open. This was the creation of one of the biggest threats to Planet Mobius. This was how Chaos was created. He had been a Drakon that had somehow been fused with both the energy of the Chaos Emeralds, and the water he had been left to die in.  
  
Already the water had taken on a new form. It was tall and thin, but radiated power. Sonic's eyes were then drawn to the creatures chest to see all six of the Chaos Emeralds, as well as the Master Emerald, where a part of him.  
  
The Drakon strained as he became one with his new water body. As his real body turned into water, he threw his head back in pain. "Power!" He shouted. "Limitless Power!" 


	7. The War of the Worlds

The creature known as Chaos, formally a member of the Drakon Empire, stood in the Command Room staring at what he had become.  
  
In his chest the six Chaos Emeralds, as well as the Master Emerald, pumped limitless power into his new water body.  
  
He paid little attention to the creatures that stood watching him. Compared to what he was now, they were nothing more than insects. Insects he could squash at anytime.  
  
"You are enjoying your power." Came a voice from within him. "The power is incredible."  
  
Yes, and it is mine now! He thought to himself.  
  
"That is how it may seem." The God of Destruction said within the new Chaos' head.  
  
That is how it will stay. Chaos thought.  
  
"As you wish." The God of Destruction said simply. "Now release me as we bargained."  
  
The new Chaos' body begun to solidify. I think I'll keep your powers, Chaos. He thought. Did you really think I would release you only for you to then rob me of the new powers I have gained?  
  
"Heretic!" The God of Destruction shouted from within the Master Emerald. "Release me now or suffer my wrath."  
  
The new Chaos smiled to himself. Goodbye, Chaos. He thought. His body then solidified.  
  
Raising his hands, he smiled to himself. "Power." He said aloud. "I have all the power of the Chaos Emeralds."  
  
He then turned his attention to the Echidna and the Hedgehog that were staring at him.  
  
"I don't believe it." Sonic said. "It's that Chaos creature. The one that killed Johnny."  
  
Tikal came up beside him, staring at the new Chaos creature. This didn't make sense. Her father had already defeated Chaos. So how could there be a second one? Their visions of the future had only ever shown one Chaos. One God of Destruction. Not two!  
  
"You've met this creature before?" Tikal asked. "But how can that be? For you, this is the ancient past!"  
  
"Beats me." Sonic said, growing angry. "All I know is where all in big trouble."  
  
As the new Chaos stood there, Sonic watched as Knuckles came into the Command Room waking up the Echidna. "Come on!" He said, turning to face the Drakon that had survived the blast. "This is our chance to drive these Drakon invaders out the city."  
  
"We're with you, Knuckles." Said an Echidna, as it got up.  
  
Knuckles lead the Echidna against the Drakon, taking them by surprise. Knuckles swung a punch and took off a Drakon's head clean off.  
  
Sonic stared up at the Chaos creature, now surrounded by Echidna, as Tikal came to his side.  
  
"This is how the great war starts, isn't it?" She asked.  
  
Sonic just looks at her, choosing not to answer. He turned and watched Knuckles' party take the last Drakon down and join the other Echidna surrounding the Chaos creature.  
  
"I have glimpsed the future." Tikal begun again. "But you come from it. Tell me, Sonic. What becomes of the Echidna race?"  
  
Sonic just stared at her. How can I tell her that the only Echidnas that still exist in my time are Knuckles and some creep called Zachary. He thought. "History was never my subject, Tikal." Sonic said, spinning into action. "But I'll tell you what I can later."  
  
Sonic runs towards Chaos at top speed. As he did so he saw Knuckles launch himself at the creature, only to be nailed in his position by Chaos' Fear Power.  
  
"I don't understand this." Knuckles said, tying his best to move forwards. "I've never felt fear like this before."  
  
"Take it easy, Knuckles, its not your fault." Sonic said launching himself at Chaos. "It's just some screwy power Chaos has. He generates fear in some way. Got to - fight it-!" Sonic said flying towards Chaos. "In the future you kill one of my best friends. If I kill you now, maybe I can change all that." He then curled into a Super Spin Attack and screamed as he drove himself right into the heart Chaos.  
  
There was a loud splashing sound as Sonic flew into Chaos. The creature grinned to itself. "Fool. You cannot hurt me." It said.  
  
Tikal ran to her fathers side. "Father, we've got to do something." She said as she watched Sonic gasping for air within Chaos' chest.  
  
"Too late." Chaos bellowed. "In another moment, Sonic will be destroyed."  
  
From within Chaos ' body, Sonic the Hedgehog stared out in total terror. His eyes widened as his air slipped away. Looking around the room, his eyes met Tikal's.  
  
Almost instantly the weird feeling she had felt before returned. Once again it made her nauseous, but this time the nausea went almost as quickly as it had come. This time she felt like she had been the subject to Deja Vu, but a lot stronger and the wrong way around.  
  
Instead of getting the feeling that she had seen this all before, she felt as though she was going to see this again. It made her felt really weird as she turned away from Sonic, and momentarily wondered if her powers were playing up.  
  
The Chaos creature laughed deep and loud, and she turned back to Sonic one last time. She couldn't explain it, but something drew her eyes back. There was something about Sonic's eyes. When she stared into them it felt like she was staring at herself.  
  
Pochamac raised his hand as it begun to glow green. Though he was an old Echidna he still had power, though he hated using it.  
  
Raising his hand, he gave Sonic one last glance, then clicked his fingers. There was a flash, and Sonic was gone.  
  
"What? The hedgehog just vanished." Chaos said, perplexed.  
  
Pochamac smiled to himself. "I sent him back to his own time, Chaos." Pochamac watched as Chaos slowly turned to face him, anger filling in his face. "I only hope I wasn't too late."  
  
Chaos reared up over the old Echidna, ready to strike. Suddenly, Chaos keeled over as his power unexpectedly faded. "No! Something's wrong." He said. "I suddenly feel weak."  
  
"I used the power of the Chaos Emeralds to send Sonic back." Pochamac said, smiling up at Chaos. "It drained you of a great deal of their power." Pochamac turned to Knuckles and the other Echidna. "Quickly, Knuckles, this could be our only chance."  
  
Chaos fell to his knee's. He was to weak to even stand. He felt the remaining power from the Chaos Emeralds fade away. He also sensed something within him laughing.  
  
Chaos. He growled inside his head. This is your doing.  
  
"I see your not that stupid then, Drakon." Said the God of Destruction.  
  
Why have you done this? He thought. Why drain me of my powers?  
  
"Because they are my powers, and you double crossed me." The God of Destruction said coldly. "Now you will die by their hand. Goodbye my spawn."  
  
Chaos felt all the remaining power being drawn into the Master Emerald. He put his hands on the ground to support himself. His body begun to fall apart around him, forming a puddle of water. The Chaos Emeralds fell out of him and rolled across the floor.  
  
Almost powerless, Chaos looked up at the Echidna that surrounded him. He then turned to see Knuckles approach him and clench his fist. Chaos closed his eyes as Knuckles raised his fist. Knuckles swung hard and as his fist collided with Chaos' head it exploded into a shower of water.  
  
* * * *  
  
The Echidna Army and the Echidna Guard had attacked the Drakon forces on the Cliffside outside Megopolis City without remorse. Most of them had fallen now, especially after some of their own cannons had been turned on them by the Echidna. They had turned out to be easier to take down if you knew where to hit them. Now most of them lay dead or dying, but some where still able to retreat.  
  
Brightstarr watched as the Drakon ran, stumbled and even crawled away from the battle.  
  
He smiled to himself as he watched the withdrawing Drakon. Looking around at the Echidna, he raised his hand and shouted in victory.  
  
The Drakon where disappearing over the clearing and down the other side. On the other side lay the River Ackid, and beyond that was the desert lands of the Sandopolis Zone.  
  
A sword dug neatly into the ground beside Brightstarr. He turned to see the grey furred Echidna known as Grimskull standing beside him, leaning on his sword's hilt.  
  
"They are in retreat, Prince Brightstarr." He said, watching the last Drakon scuttle out of sight. "Want me to assemble a clean up team to make sure they pass into the next life easily?" Grimskull said smiling.  
  
Brightstarr smiled back. "No." He said simply.  
  
"No?" Grimskull said surprised.  
  
"No." Brightstarr repeated. "Were all going."  
  
Brightstarr then raised a hand. "To victory!" He shouted.  
  
"Victory!" The Echidna cheered.  
  
Brightstarr then ran forwards, closely followed by Grimskull and all the other Echidna that could still fight, which surprisingly enough was a great deal of them. He kept running, all the way to the clearing, carried forwards by the cheering of the Echidna behind him as they went.  
  
He reached the clearing and stopped dead in his tracks as he stared down into the Sandopolis Zone.  
  
Almost as far as the eye could see there were Drakon, and not just that either.  
  
Brightstarr and Grimskull both looked upwards as the Echidna stopped behind them. In the sky, flying around as if they had never left Mobius centuries before, were the ancient Dragon's of Mobius.  
  
Brightstarr gritted his teeth. Half filled with anger towards the Drakon for unleashing the Dragon's upon Mobius again, and half filled with rage towards the Dragon's for the sins of the past, he found himself growling.  
  
Beside him Grimskull, filled with even more anger than Brightstarr, raised his sword. "Dragon's." He spat with menace.  
  
Brightstarr raised his hand into the air. Unseen to anyone around him his eyes begun to glow a blood red.  
  
The Echidna behind him knew that this could probably be their last stand, and as they grew increasingly angry, a part of them told them that if it was, they'd make sure that the Drakon would forever remember the battle waged here today. They would forever remember the Echidna.  
  
Glancing behind him quickly, Brightstarr turned back to face the enemy.  
  
"Charge!" He shouted, and ran down into battle. Behind him, hundreds of Echidna warriors cheered and followed.  
  
* * * *  
  
Pochamac stepped outside the Palace to see fallen Drakon all over the place. His people had fought gallantly against the Drakon Invasion of the city and had emerged triumphant.  
  
Echidna walked to his side from the battles they had faced.  
  
Knuckles walked forwards, making sure that the Echidna were okay. He then turned back to his grandfather, the King. "We did it, Pochamac." He said. "We drove the Drakon invaders out of the city."  
  
Pochamac leaned on his staff, near exhausted. "Only for the time being, Knuckles." He said.  
  
"I hope Sonic's okay." Said Tikal, coming alongside her father. "Sending him back to his own time like that was pretty risky."  
  
Pochamac nodded in agreement. "It was his only chance, Tikal. Another moment and Chaos would have destroyed him."  
  
Pochamac sighed to himself. He would have preferred to have kept Sonic around, as his help would have no doubt been useful, but he was gone now, and that was that.  
  
"It's hard to believe that I also exist in the far future. I wonder how that happened?" Knuckles said, as he remembered what Sonic had told him.  
  
"Everything will become clear in time, Knuckles." Pochamac said reassuringly. "But for now we are at war. A war that will decide the fate of the entire Echidna race."  
  
There was the far off sound of a battle still being waged.  
  
"The war is continuing, Pochamac." Knuckles said simply.  
  
Pochamac just stood there for a while, listening to the sounds of war. Braven and Yin walked over to his side ready to protect him from anything.  
  
Knuckles slowly walked over to the Echidna that had followed them out, Tikal followed behind.  
  
One Echidna held a metal box, covered in Echidna symbols, with the lid open. Inside the container splashed some water that he had gathered.  
  
Knuckles felt the fear affect kick in only slightly as he got closer, making him feel sick. "Perhaps we should seal this, Pochamac. The Chaos creature is gathering his strength."  
  
Before Pochamac could respond, Chaos exploded out of the metal box, causing the Echidna to drop it out of fear. Chaos reached out and thumped Knuckles to the floor. Tikal kneeled by his side.  
  
"Raaghh!" He growled.  
  
"Return to your prison." Pochamac ordered, holding up his hand. It begun to spark green.  
  
Instantly Chaos found himself being sucked backwards into the metal box he had emerged from. He screamed as his arms frailed around in a frantic attempt to grab something to hold onto.  
  
A hand dug into the ground next to Knuckles, as he roared in defiance.  
  
Tikal got to her feet and raised her hands up, in order to help her father out in sealing the creature away. Her hands begun to glow green. Almost instantly Chaos was pulled back a little further, leaving scratch marks in the ground.  
  
Knuckles stood up beside Tikal. "Be careful."  
  
Tikal smiled, and went to open her mouth to respond when Chaos gave out a last roar of defiance. Letting go of the ground, he was abruptly pulled back at an incredible force.  
  
His hands reached out, looking for something to grab a hold of, and clamped around something.  
  
Tikal turned to Knuckles, who stared right back. Both their faces were full of sheer complete terror.  
  
Before Knuckles could even move in response, Tikal was hauled away from him in Chaos' tight grasp.  
  
As the creature disappeared into the box, to be locked away forever, so to did Tikal.  
  
"Nooo!" Knuckles shouted running forwards, but it was to late. The box closed, sealed shut. It was over. "Tikal! Nooo!"  
  
Pochamac just stood there in total silence. He had seen his brother die, he had also lost his only son. And now he had lost his daughter. Utterly consumed by grief, the old Echidna fell to his knees in tears.  
  
Knuckles was crying to. Though Tikal had been his Aunt, he had loved her like a sister. Now she was gone, and she was never going to come back.  
  
The King cried, as he looked at the metal box containing Chaos.  
  
There was then the far off sound of war, and he suddenly filled with a new emotion. Anger.  
  
It had been a Drakon that had become Chaos, thanks to the Chaos Emeralds that had been created by the Drakon. The Drakon had killed his family. It was time that he repaid the favor.  
  
"Another war has been started." Pochamac said, getting back up. "But this time the Drakon will all die. No of them will leave this planet alive." 


	8. The Chaos Cannon

8000 years ago in Mobius' pre-history the tension of nine years of wars, between the Echidna and the Drakon, was finally coming to an conclusion as the end of the tenth and final year slowly drew nearer.  
  
The Sandopolis Zone. Both sides intended to fight to the last man. Both sides intended to win. Only one side could emerge victorious, however, and the wheels of justice had already been oiled.  
  
Devil of the Fallen flew above the battle below. Echidna and Drakon were both fighting as viciously as they could, both with the intent of winning.  
  
If it was just as simply as that then Devil would've bet on the Echidna winning this battle. But since when is anything as simple as that.  
  
Devil dodged out of the way as a Dragon soured past him, spewing fire as it went. Another Dragon swooped upwards and snapped its jaw, just missing Devil by a fraction.  
  
The Drakon had brought with them the ancient Dragon's of Mobius with them from the Special Zone. The Dragon's, who had been driven from Mobius centuries before by the Echidna, had allied with the Drakon to share their one simple goal. The utter annihilation of the Echidna Empire.  
  
Devil went into a dive back down towards the battle below, weaving inbetween laser blasts and streams of fire as he went. Reaching the ground he landed running in the direction of Prince Brightstarr.  
  
Prince Brightstarr screamed with rage as he fought an onslaught of Drakon.  
  
A Drakon Prosecutor lunged at him with its staff, but he easily spun around the attack and smashed his fist into the back of the Drakon's head as hard as he could.  
  
Not even turning to watch his stricken enemy fall, Brightstarr jumped forwards into another fight. Taking the Drakon's head off with a swift punch around the face, he felt something come up behind him. Then, out of the corner of his eye, there was a swift movement from behind. He spun to see a full-size Sentinel pointing its staff at him. The Drakon then charged up an energy blast and fired.  
  
Brightstarr dodged the blast and swatted the staff out of the Drakon's hand, smashing the robotic hand to bits with the blow.  
  
The Sentinel's eyes widened with surprise as Brightstarr jumped up and grabbed a hold of its helmet. For a split second the Sentinel's fear filled eyes met Brightstarr's burning blood-red eyes. Then the Sentinel's head was ripped from its robotic shoulders, as Brightstarr screamed in rage.  
  
"Where's the Great Champion now, brother?" He shouted, throwing the Drakon head away. "Where's your Chaos Champion now?"  
  
Another Drakon reached out to grab Brightstarr from behind, as he stood on the still standing robotic body. But the Prince moved out of the way and jumped backwards. As he flew through the air he grabbed the new Sentinel's helmet and twisted it around in a full circle. He then pulled the body backwards, causing it to collapse onto its back.  
  
Two Prosecutor's raised their staffs to fire, but were way to slow. Brightstarr moved forwards and grabbed one of the two Prosecutor's. He then swung the Drakon around in a tight circle, and rammed him, face first, into the ground.  
  
The other Prosecutor swung a punch at Brightstarr's head, but he ducked it and upper cut the Drakon hard in the midsection. The Prosecutor electrified his staff and swung it at the Prince, who dodged and weaved out of the way of the attacks. He then jumped in the air and kicked the Drakon around its head.  
  
The Prosecutor staggered back, but then swung back forward trying to bring his fist down on Brightstarr. The Prince dropped to his knees and pulled away the Drakon's legs, causing him to fall backwards. Brightstarr jumped forwards, raising his fist into the air. As he landed on the Prosecutor he punched him square in the chest, driving his hand right through.  
  
"You were all sent to kill us?" Brightstarr laughed, pulling his hand free. "What a joke."  
  
There was a movement behind him. He turned, fist raised, and swung with enough force to topple a mountain. The creature behind him raised its hand and stopped the punch as easily as a shield would stop the blade of a sword.  
  
"Strong punch you've got there." Devil of the Fallen said calmly. "Shame it was wasted on me."  
  
"Devil." Brightstarr said, pulling his fist back. "I had no idea it was you."  
  
"Clearly." Devil said, looking beyond Brightstarr at the dead and dying Drakon. "Look, I will make this short. You must make sure that you and the Echidna do not push forward any further."  
  
"But we have the Drakon where we want them. We can win this." Brightstarr said, watching a Drakon as it flew though the air.  
  
"That is true, but Giser has something planned." Devil smiled. "Trust me, you'll know it when you see it."  
  
An electrical blast flew towards the two of the them. Devil raised a hand and a force field was erected above them.  
  
"I'm going to meet Giser now, so spread the word around amongst the others." Devil said, taking flight as the shield vanished.  
  
"Will you be all right?" Brightstarr asked, as Devil ascended into the air.  
  
Devil gave the Prince a smile he wouldn't forget in a while. "Have you forgotten who you are talking to?" He said. "I am Devil of the Fallen. I will be far from all right. Now I must go."  
  
With that Devil flew off into the sky, followed by some Dragon's that no doubt preferred a airborne target.  
  
Brightstarr watched Devil, and then smiled as he turned his attention back to the battle that was going on around.  
  
"Echidna scum." A voice said. Brightstarr turned to see some more Sentinel's. "You will die for those you have slaughtered here today." The lead Drakon said.  
  
Brightstarr grinned evilly and, not saying a word, launched himself at the Drakon.  
  
* * * *  
  
Angel Island, the home of the Echidna, was once one of two Floating Islands, created by the now lost race of the Cherub who lived on one of the Islands. As a present to the Echidna Empire, the Cherub gave Angel Island to the Echidna, while they remained on the bigger Paradise Island.  
  
Both Islands once floated above the clouds away from all threats, held there by a power source generated by the Cherub.  
  
Almost a year ago the Cherub where wiped from the face of the planet by the Tantaragor, and with them went everything that they helped to create. Including there power.  
  
Both Islands have never flown since, as no power source has been found that could replicate the power of the Cherub. Though Devil, the last of the Cherub, has never allowed anyone back into Paradise Island, the Echidna have had access to their own islands inner tunnels since the Cherub departed.  
  
Amongst all the places the Zoom Tubes underneath the islands went to, there was one room that the Echidna were frequently drawn to. It was called the Hidden Palace by the Cherub, but now it had acquired a new name. As of this day, it would be called the Emerald Chamber.  
  
Pochamac stood in front of what Giser had named the Emerald Shaft. In it the Chaos Emeralds, as well as the Master Emerald, floated in the cool air.  
  
Giser had discovered that after the explosion that created the second Chaos creature, the Emeralds where now unstable. He said that if they grew unstable again they'd probably warp to the Special Zone or something. The only way to keep them from warping was to keep them cool, and that is what the Emerald Shaft did.  
  
Pochamac turned to Giser, who was fiddling with a computer terminal. "You created this, Giser?"  
  
"Yes, Milord." Giser said, typing something into the computer terminal. There was a large amount of noise as a chair begun to lower itself down from the ceiling.  
  
"Amazing." Pochamac said, looking down into the Emerald Shaft.  
  
Knuckles came over to his grandfather, staring up at the Chaos Emeralds. "The Drakon will never find us here, will they?"  
  
"No they won't." Pochamac said. "Not unless they were lead here."  
  
"Zachary never knew of this place." Knuckles said, reassuringly. "So neither will the Drakon."  
  
Braven walked over to the Emerald Shaft with Yin. "Why are we here?" He asked.  
  
"Because from here we will witness the destruction of the Drakon Empire." Giser said, tapping some buttons on the chairs armrest. Another computer terminal begun to lower down from the ceiling, arranging itself in front of the chair that had previously done the same. "They will never know what hit them."  
  
"Neither will you." Came a voice from behind Giser.  
  
Before he could turn he was punched around the back of the head. He feel to his knees as a foot launched itself into his side. Giser rolled along the floor before coming to a halt.  
  
Everyone turned to see Midnight the Echidna.  
  
"Midnight!" Pochamac said through his teeth.  
  
"This is Midnight?" Knuckles said, turning to face the black furred Echidna.  
  
Braven and Yin drew their weapons, ready to take him down.  
  
Midnight smiled. "Call off your dogs, Pochamac, before I hurt them to."  
  
Braven and Yin launched themselves at Midnight in a blink of an eye. They where almost upon him as he raised a hand to them. They froze where they were, before being flung backwards into the Emerald Chambers wall.  
  
Pochamac turned to see his bodyguards fall to the ground. Knuckles moved to see to them. "You have grown powerful, Midnight." Pochamac said, turning back to face him. "I don't quite understand the new evil I sense in you."  
  
"Don't try to either, Pochamac. Its beyond your understanding." Midnight stared at Pochamac for a while, then smiled. "But, since you are curious, I will tell you it was a gift from the finest Drakon scientists."  
  
"So they use you as a test subject as well as a slave, do they?" Pochamac snapped.  
  
"I am no ones slave, you old fool!" Midnight spat angrily. "Not anymore. Not ever again."  
  
Pochamac smiled to himself. "Tell me, Midnight. When did you become so reckless?"  
  
Before Midnight could respond the ground behind him exploded upwards as Knuckles leaped out and wrapped an arm around Midnight's neck, getting him in a chock hold. Anger filling his face, it was soon replaced by agonizing pain, as a fist was rammed into his back.  
  
Midnight cried out in pain, as Knuckles pulled his hand back for another blow, which he delivered.  
  
"Fancy that." Knuckles said into Midnight's ear. "Little old me found a way to sneak up on you." He then through Midnight to the floor.  
  
Pochamac came over and stood over him, pointing his spear at him. "You are beaten, Midnight." He said.  
  
Midnight didn't respond. Instead he rolled about on the floor in agony.  
  
Pochamac turned to look as Braven got up and saw to Yin. He also noticed Giser stir. "Knuckles. See to Giser." He said.  
  
Knuckles walked over to Giser, and helped him up. "Can you still do what ever it was that your were going to do, Giser?"  
  
"Y- yes. Yes I can. Take me to the chair, my Prince." Giser said.  
  
Knuckles did so, setting him in the seat. Giser reached up and begun typing something in. Almost instantly there was a hum from the Chaos Emeralds as there power begun to channel from them into the Emerald Chambers systems.  
  
A screen appeared above Giser, and on it writing begun to scroll. Pressing something, he begun to smile. "Hold onto your butts." He said. "Here goes nothing." He then pressed a final button, and sat back.  
  
* * * *  
  
There was great lake on Angel Island, called Lake Nessle, which was surrounded by some of the tallest mountains on the island. Located south of Megopolis City, it has always been a place of tranquillity and peace.  
  
The waters of the lake have remained untouched for years as the Echidna held it sacred, but today they will never be the same again.  
  
A ball of pure chaotic energy erupted from the depths of Lake Nessle and ascended slowly into the sky, leaving a erratic trail of raw chaos energy below it.  
  
The ball sparked and crackled with all the power of the Chaos Emeralds. It was at least a mile in diameter already, and it was still growing.  
  
* * * *  
  
The Sandopolis Zone. The battle between the Drakon forces and the Echidna Army raged on as the light of the giant ball of Chaos energy came into view. Those that could see it glanced up worriedly. They had never seen anything like this before, and as the ball of energy grew some wondered if they ever would again.  
  
There a boom, as though thunder had hit the ground, gaining the chaotic ball the attention of those that hadn't seen it already.  
  
The Drakon looked up, scared beyond belief. It was then that they realized that the Echidna had been playing with them all along. They had been stalling all this time for this.  
  
A stream of chaotic energy shot out of the giant glowing ball and rained down on the Drakon forces. Before they could even move, the energy stream connected.  
  
Almost half of the what was left of the Drakon forces were destroyed with the first hit. The explosion sent up a cloud of dust and sand as the energy beam sluggishly pulled itself along the whole of the Drakon front-line. Within no time it tore through the entire Drakon invasion force, before abruptly stopping.  
  
The Echidna turned to watch the ball of chaotic energy for a while, before turning back to what was left of the Drakon forces.  
  
As if one person the Echidna ran at the destroyed Drakon beyond the crater that now separated them. Raising their weapons, the Echidna roared as they took down what was left of the enemy.  
  
* * * *  
  
The Mobius Ring sparked casually as Dr Zachary watched the Echidna advance on the destroyed Drakon Invasion Force. He couldn't believe what had just happened.  
  
Some kind of blast had almost wiped out the Drakon in one shot. They battle had turned in the favor of the Echidna.  
  
Zachary's Guardian Robot stepped back as he thought about getting out of here right now. Turning to the Mobius Ring the Drakon that stood there looked his square in the eye.  
  
Just as he cleared his throat to command them to move the Mobius Ring flashed into life and something begun to step through.  
  
Zachary's mouth closed as he saw that it was in fact the Drakon Emperor. Lucky for Zachary he still had enough sense to bow. "Emperor Den-Izen." He said. "How unexpected."  
  
"Unexpected?" The Drakon Emperor said. "Unexpected that I would come to see the victory of the Drakon Empire over the Echidna."  
  
Zachary stood back, and then looked behind him. "The Echidna are winning milord." He said simply.  
  
Emperor Den-Izen stared at the battle then smiled. "Then its a good thing that I brought these." He said simply.  
  
He turned slightly to see a platoon of Drakon Soldiers emerge from the Mobius Ring one at a time. The Emperor turned back to Dr Zachary and smiled.  
  
* * * *  
  
Back within the Emerald Chamber, the Echidna stared at the huge screen that floated above Giser's chair. It showed what was left of the Drakon army now destroyed and under attack. The Echidna turned to Giser in shock.  
  
"We had no idea the power could be used in such a way." Yin said.  
  
"Are they dead?" Pochamac asked.  
  
"If their not, they soon shall be." Giser said. "The device, I have named the Chaos Cannon, can unleash the full force of the Chaos Emeralds. It is enough to destroy an army, as you have just witnessed."  
  
"And such a weapon cannot be used again." Came Midnight's voice as he got up and snatched Pochamac's spear from his hands.  
  
The old Echidna stepped backwards. "Put the weapon down, Midnight." Pochamac said. "If you strike me down, you to will be killed."  
  
"I don't intend to kill you, Pochamac." He raised the spear in order to throw it. "But this weapon must be crippled." He said as he turned to face the Chaos Emeralds. "That is why I must do this."  
  
In one swift action, Midnight hurled Pochamac's spear at the Chaos Emeralds. The spear, illuminated by the purple energy that flowed through Midnight, flew through the air, the dark Echidna's powers propelling it forwards.  
  
Pochamac turned to watch, as did everyone else in the room, as the spear collided with the Master Emerald, embedding itself in it.  
  
A surge of power erupted from the stricken Emerald as cracks formed on its shattered exterior. Before anyone could say anything the Master Emerald begun to glow bright green, and then exploded with power, shattering into pieces all over the Emerald Chamber.  
  
A destructive wave of Chaos energy spread outwards, knocking all of the Chaos Emeralds out of the safety of the Emerald Shaft and to the ground.  
  
The assembled Echidna looked at the cracked Chaos Emeralds lying damaged in the dirt, but then turned back to the Emerald Shaft as something begun to form in the light.  
  
It grew, taking form, and looked out at them. Then, forcing itself out of the Emerald Shaft, it landed on the floor next to a cracked Chaos Emerald.  
  
Chaos, the God of Destruction, looked at the Echidna in the Emerald Chamber with his glowing green eyes. If he had a mouth, he would have no doubt sneered.  
  
"This time, you will all die!" He said. 


	9. The Final stand of the Echidna

Chaos, God of Destruction, stared at the Echidna in front of him. If he had a mouth to do so with, he would have grinned. "This time, you will all die!" He said.  
  
Chaos reached out a hand and two Chaos Emeralds flew to him.  
  
Chaos stared at the Echidna as he raised his hands and the two Chaos Emeralds begun to float just above his palms. The God of Destruction roared as the power of the two Chaos Emeralds was absorbed into his system. The emeralds sparked to life and began to glow brighter than before. Then, as Chaos drained them of there power, they began to shrink until there was nothing left.  
  
Chaos threw his head back as the new energy flowed into him, lifting him off the ground. He clenched his hands into tight fists and roared once again.  
  
He begun to grin as he fell back to the ground. The power was incredible. He could've never imagined that it would make him this strong. He understood now. He understood why the Drakon had turned on him when he had transformed him into his spawn.  
  
With power like this there was nothing that you could not do. With power like this you could rule the universe.  
  
Chaos turned and stared at the remaining Chaos Emeralds greedily. They were on the floor, scattered and damaged. He had to absorb them before their power was lost to him. He wanted all the power of the Chaos Emeralds for himself.  
  
Chaos turned to the nearest Chaos Emerald, in order to absorb it, but was suddenly consumed by pain. He began to glow a bright blue, as the true power of the Chaos Emeralds kicked in. His transformation was far from over.  
  
Pochamac stepped back as he watched the God of Destruction begin to grow. He didn't know what was happening, but he knew that the end result wasn't going to be pleasant.  
  
Chaos once again threw his head back, but this time he screamed in agony. He raised his hands and clenched his head as he was engulfed by agonizing pain.  
  
Then, suddenly, he was hoisted into the air, as he screamed in pain. Energy then exploded out of him in an expanding circle of destruction.  
  
The Echidna were thrown backwards as the chaos energy erupted out of Chaos, tearing through Emerald Chamber's floor, and proceeded right on towards the Chaos Emeralds.  
  
Chaos opened his eyes, as the power of the two Chaos Emeralds suddenly settled within him. He then laughed as he had increased in size. He became broader. Stronger. More powerful than before.  
  
There was and implode of sound as all the raw Chaos Energy was sucked back towards the God of Destruction as he opened his new mouth and breathed it in.  
  
* * * *  
  
Prince Brightstarr turned to see Echidna cheering all around him. After the blast had taken out most of the Drakon Army they had quickly taken the upper hand.  
  
The Dragon's still buzzed about the skies, but even some of them had been taken down by the Echidna. Dragon-slaying was something all Echidna were taught from birth. The rest of the Dragon's were just circling in the air as if they were unsure on what to do next.  
  
Brightstarr suddenly looked up towards the sky. He could sense something. Something other than what was going on here on the battlefield. It was far off, but it ringed in his head like bells. And it was evil.  
  
Whatever it was it would have to wait as there was a shout from behind him. He turned to see what the Echidna were shouting about and sighed as he saw more Drakon.  
  
"Give me a break." Brightstarr muttered. "They just keep coming."  
  
"That would be thanks to the Mobius Ring." Imarac said, coming up beside him. "We've got to destroy it."  
  
Brightstarr nodded in response as he looked around at the fallen Drakon.  
  
"Destruction of the Mobius Ring would cause a fatal energy discharge." Came the robotic voice of Guardian as he piloted Robot over towards the Prince.  
  
"Fatal?" Brightstarr said.  
  
"Affirmative." Robot said.  
  
"Just how fatal, Guardian?" Imarac asked.  
  
"The destruction of the Mobius Ring would in turn cause a chain reaction as it's dimensional doorway is broken." Guardian said. "With its link to Mobius severed the Mobius Ring would either implode, causing all within a radius of half a mile to be sucked into non-existence. Or explode outwards destroying everything around with blast of epic proportions."  
  
Brightstarr sighed. "Sounds like fun." He said weakly. "I'll take out the Mobius Ring. You guys cover me."  
  
"But Brightstarr-?" Imarac begun.  
  
"Imarac, I know what your going to say." He said, glancing sidelong at him. "But it will not hinder my discussion. The Mobius Ring must be eliminated, and I'm the only one here who can do it."  
  
"And do you know what I'm going to say as well, Brightstarr?" Came a voice from behind.  
  
Brightstarr recognized the voice immediately. He slowly turned to the cat known as Mau-Evig, who was also his closet friend.  
  
"You can't do this." She said. "You're die, and the Echidna Empire can't loose you."  
  
"It's how it has to be, Mau." He replied simply.  
  
Mau opened her mouth to argue but stopped as she stared behind Brightstarr. Her eyes widened as she stepped back. "D - Dra - Dragon!" She shouted.  
  
Brightstarr turned to see a Dragon flapping its huge wings as it hovered above the ground for a while. Its body was enormous, bigger than a dinosaurs, and must've weighed more than 30 tons. It stared at the Echidna as it extended its legs and slowly flapped downwards. Landing with a thud.  
  
Dragon's were probably the most powerful creatures on Mobius, beaten only by the Tantaragor. But whereas the Tantaragor had harnessed their many different powerful energies they had found, the Dragon's used magic.  
  
It was magic that allowed them to fly as they did. Nothing in existence could possibly get airborne trying to carry that much weight, not with those wings even though they were huge enough.  
  
Magic was what powered Dragon's. It was used by them to do a multitude of different things. One such thing was allowing them the power of speech.  
  
"Echidna!" It roared, but the words didn't come out of its mouth. They arrived straight inside the head without even using the ears.  
  
Brightstarr looked upwards. The other Dragon's were still circling uncertainly, but the Dragon that was now standing in front of them didn't look at all uncertain on what it was doing.  
  
It reared its head back, gurgled fire in its throat until some spewed out, then threw its head back forward, blowing forth a stream of fire directly at the Echidna.  
  
* * * *  
  
Chaos walked across the Emerald Chamber to the Grey Chaos Emerald which finding it still intact, though a little cracked, on the floor. Bending forwards, he picked it up, returning to his new height as he straightened back up.  
  
Chaos was taller now, thanks to the power of the Chaos Emeralds he had absorbed. He stood so tall he almost touched the Emerald Chamber's ceiling with the top of his head. His arms and legs had also increased in width. They were more muscular now. He looked as though he could tear his way through an army. He also had a mouth now. It was long and rimmed with teeth, somewhat like the mouth of a crocodile.  
  
He held the Grey Chaos Emerald in his open hand and stared at it. He then closed his hand tight and crunched it inside his closed fist. Instantly there was a jolt of power as he absorbed the emeralds Chaos Energy. He grew a little more in size and width, grinning to himself as he did so.  
  
He hunched over, as he was now to tall to do anything else, and stared around the room. His eyes still glowed green, though they were now smaller than how they had been. He turned to look at the Echidna as they begun to stir.  
  
He was about the attack when he heard a small, but evil, snarl from behind him. He turned to see the shattered remains of the Blue and the Orange Chaos Emeralds. But it wasn't the Emerald Shards that his eyes were drawn to.  
  
Standing amongst the shards were two creatures. One was lizard like in appearance, and had orange scaly skin. As he met its eye it snarled up at him, and then puffed out a ball of fire.  
  
The second creature was still sitting amongst the blue shards of its emerald. It looked as though it was made entirely of ice. As it stood up it placed a hand on the ground to help its balance. It then reared up, and as it did so its ice arm snapped off. Almost instantly a new ice arm grew in its place.  
  
It was then that Chaos noticed the Purple Chaos Emerald lying beside the ice creature.  
  
The God of Destruction smiled to himself. These creatures must've been trapped within the Chaos Emeralds just like how he had been stuck within the Master Emerald.  
  
If they came from the Chaos Emeralds then they must at least have some of the power from the Emerald. So they were still of use to him.  
  
He walked over to the fire creature and grabbed it in one hand. He held it up to his face and stared at it for a long time.  
  
The creature tried to blow fire at him, but he squeezed it tighter before it could take a breath. He then opened his mouth and swallowed the creature whole.  
  
Noticing the Yellow Emerald Shards still on the ground he hung his hand over them. And just as paper clips would rise if a magnet was held over them , so to did the Yellow Emerald Shards. They sunk into his hand as soon as they made contact, adding to his power.  
  
He turned and looked at the Purple Chaos Emerald, bent forward and picked it up, crushing it in his hand just as he did to the Grey Emerald. As he grew a little more in size, he looked down on the ice creature, but it wasn't looking up at him. It was staring in front of it.  
  
Chaos turned around to see that the Echidna had woken up.  
  
"By the Gods!" Pochamac said, staring up at the awesome creature Chaos had become. "Chaos?"  
  
"Bow to me, Echidna." The God of Destruction said, turning to fully to face the Echidna. "Bow to me now, proclaim me as your God, and I will spare you."  
  
Pochamac held his spear a little tighter. By his side Yin stepped backwards, while Knuckles raised his fists ready to fight.  
  
"You are no God, Chaos." Pochamac said. "You may claim to be one, but we know the truth. Your just a power hungry monster."  
  
"You will not bow to me?" Chaos asked.  
  
"Go to Hell." Knuckles said. "Is that clear enough for you?"  
  
The God of Destruction stepped forwards. As he did so his hunched body scrapped along the ceiling. "Fools! Do you not see what I have become?"  
  
Knuckles didn't respond, instead he charged at Chaos, ready to attack him. Launching himself into the air, Knuckles clenched a fist ready to punch the God of Destruction as hard as he could, but was suddenly grabbed by one of Chaos' big hands.  
  
Chaos slammed Knuckles into the floor twice before tossing him behind him. He didn't even turn to watch Knuckles as he hit the floor with a thud.  
  
Pochamac raised his hand up to Chaos, it begun to glow green. "You cannot win, Chaos. As I know your weakness."  
  
With that the green sparks that were flickering all around the King's hand shot out in a powerful green beam, which hit Chaos square in the chest.  
  
"Heat!" Pochamac muttered.  
  
Yin Star Ophir smiled. "Of course. His body is made up of water, so naturally heat would harm him."  
  
"Not harm him enough." Came the voice of Giser, as he came up beside them, dragging the still unconscious Midnight.  
  
"Giser is right." Pochamac admitted, as Chaos screamed in pain. "This will only defeat him temporarily. But it will give us the time we need to access the situation."  
  
Braven Rain raised his hands and also shot stream of fire at Chaos also. As his fire connected, Chaos reeled back in pain.  
  
There was a sudden small bang as Chaos exploded into a cloud of steam. His scream's could still be heard as the steam swirled around, trying to regroup and regain its old form. But it couldn't as Pochamac continued to fire into it.  
  
Then the cloud of steam suddenly rushed at Pochamac, taking him off his feet and dropping him just behind Giser. The steam continued on this trajectory and went out through the Zoom Tubes.  
  
Giser turned and hissed. "Blast!" He said. "He's escaped into the Zoom Tubes. He could end up anywhere on the Island."  
  
"We've got to warn the others." Braven said staring at the Zoom Tubes. "He could head for them."  
  
"Why do you believe that he'll do that?" Giser asked.  
  
"Because of my brother." Said Knuckles.  
  
Giser and Yin turned to see Knuckles on his hands and knees. "Your brother?" Giser muttered.  
  
"My brother is probably the strongest Echidna alive, Giser. You know this as much as me, and its thanks to the Chaos Energy that flows through his veins." Knuckles said, rubbing his head. "His power is probably calling out to Chaos like a beacon, just as the Chaos Emeralds did. He'll head for Brightstarr, and he'll attack everyone that gets in his way."  
  
Yin's eyes widened, suddenly becoming urgent. "We have to try and help them." She said turning around. "We have to-! Oh my God!"  
  
Tears begun to roll down Yin's face as she ran to Pochamac's side. Pochamac lay on the ground, where the steam form of Chaos had dropped him. But he had landed badly, on a sharp shard of rock that must have been ripped up when Chaos had transformed.  
  
Yin kneeled down beside the injured King. "He's in pain." She said through the tears. "He's hurt bad, Giser."  
  
Giser came over to see a thin piece of rock extending out of the Echidna King's side. He knelt down beside the old Echidna and assessed the damage.  
  
"The wound is bad." He said. "This is going to hurt a little, your majesty." With that he reached behind Pochamac and snapped the rock just where it entered the King.  
  
Pochamac coughed and gritted his teeth in pain. He opened his mouth to speak, but was hushed by Giser.  
  
"Do not try to speak, Milord." Giser said, lifting the King up in his arms. Giser then looked at Yin. "I will take him back to the Palace and treat him there, Braven will accompany me. I want you-!"  
  
"I'm coming to." Yin said, staring at Pochamac. "You'll need all the protection you can get and-!"  
  
"No. You must stay here with Knuckles and rebuild the Master Emerald. All the shards are there, so it shouldn't prove to difficult." Giser said.  
  
"But I-!" Yin begun.  
  
"I will not tell you again." Giser said sternly. He then sighed as she begun to cry again. "The King will be okay. I will take care of him as best I can. Now do what I have asked of you, and then bring the Master Emerald to me in the Palace."  
  
Yin nodded, as Giser stood looking at her.  
  
"Braven." He said, turning around. "Bring Midnight." He then walked out of the Emerald Chamber and into the Zoom Tube system. Braven pulled the still unconscious Midnight over his shoulder and followed him out.  
  
As Giser and Braven disappeared into the darkness Yin turned to Knuckles who had got up and was making his way over to them.  
  
Yin raised a hand which begun to glow, then all the shards of the Master Emerald floated over to her. Blue shards also floated over. Yin grabbed one at random.  
  
"These are not shards of the Master Emerald." Yin said.  
  
"No. They are not." Knuckles said, grabbing one for himself. "It must have been another Chaos Emerald. Chaos must have destroyed it by accident, which means that he doesn't have the power of two Emeralds."  
  
"If we rebuild these Emeralds, what's to say he won't come back for them?" Yin said, gazing at the Blue Chaos Emerald.  
  
Knuckles sighed. "He can come, but hopefully we won't be here. Besides, my brother will keep him busy for a long time." He said, he then put another shard in place, holding it steady with his free hand.  
  
Yin slipped some blue shards together and sighed. She couldn't help but think of Pochamac. As she rebuilt the Blue Chaos Emerald a silent tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
Unseen to either of them, in the darkness of the Emerald Chamber, something watched them. Very slowly the ground around it begun to freeze as it tried to hide a little further in the shadows.  
  
* * * *  
  
The Echidna Army scattered, diving and dodging out of the way of the Dragon's fiery breath with ease, though some where a little seared by the heat.  
  
Brightstarr stood next to Mau, who lowered her hand and her magical force field disappeared. Mau and Brightstarr just stared at the Dragon.  
  
The Dragon made a sound deep in its throat and seemed to grin at them both. "Cats helping Echidna." Its voice arrived in their heads again. "Echidna helping Cats. It makes no difference, you will all die." The Dragon stepped forward, and opened its mouth to reveal its teeth. "I'll eat you both, and chew on your bones." It said.  
  
"Not bloody likely." Imarac's said, as he walked up to Brightstarr's side. "Attack!" He shouted.  
  
The Echidna charged at the Dragon, taking it completely by surprise. By the time it realized what was what it was swarmed by Echidna attacking it from every side.  
  
The Echidna dodged the snapping of the Dragon, as Greyskull unsheathed his sword. The Echidna at the back of the Dragon stuck their spears into it, causing it to rear up in pain, exposing its belly.  
  
In one clean slash, Greyskull brought his sword across the Dragon's neck.  
  
Blood dropped to the floor as he sheathed his sword and the Dragon's disembodied head fell to the floor in front of him.  
  
Brightstarr grinned at Greyskull, ignoring the squirms of Mau. Greyskull was grim, and maybe a bit over the top, but he was the best at what he did.  
  
"Prince Brightstarr!" Shouted someone from the new arriving Drakon forces.  
  
Brightstarr turned back to see who was talking, only to see that it was Zachary. Suddenly his eyes glowed red with anger. "Zachary!" He growled.  
  
"I see you haven't forgotten me, Prince Brightstarr." Zachary said from within his Guardian Robot.  
  
"You sold us out, Zachary." Imarac shouted. "Your own people."  
  
Dr Zachary sighed. "I told you before, Imarac. I have no peop-!"  
  
"Shut it, Zachary. Just shut it." Imarac said.  
  
Zachary smiled. "Well, I'd love to chat all day but I am here to ask you if you will surrender now while you still have the chance."  
  
"Surrender!" Greyskull said. "We outnumber your new fish-headed friends easily. If you continue this we will be the only ones walking away from here."  
  
"You Echidna scum are very imaginative, I'll grant you that." Came a voice from the Drakon crowd. Very slowly the Drakon moved out of the way as another Drakon walked to the front and stared down on the Drakon. "It will be such a shame to kill you all. You'd make wonderful slaves." The Drakon said, grinning.  
  
The Drakon was just a little bigger than the other Drakon, but looked nothing like the Prosecutors and the Sentinels. His robotic body, coated in a deep and rich chrome purple armor, was slender and masculine. It looked as though it could hold its own in a battle. He held a staff in his left hand which flashed to life with an unknown power.  
  
"And who are you?" Greyskull muttered, not at all impressed.  
  
The Drakon continued to grin. "Den-Izen. Emperor of the Drakon Empire." Den- Izen said. "Don't worry about telling me who you are, I really don't care. Now, I'll ask you again, will you surrender?"  
  
The Echidna stood there silently, just staring at the Drakon in front of them. A strong wind suddenly hit the battle area hard, kicking up sand.  
  
"I'll take that as a no, then." The Emperor said.  
  
The Echidna got ready to fight, but then the wind unexpectedly became stronger. A mini sandstorm kicked up right inbetween the Drakon and the Echidna. It twirled itself into a mini tornado.  
  
Both races stared in complete amazement. Then there was an implode of sound as something formed within the freak weather show in front of them.  
  
There was a loud roar as the tornado exploded outwards, throwing sand everywhere. Everyone shielded their eyes from the sand, and then slowly turned back around to see a huge creature built entirely up out of water.  
  
Chaos, God of Destruction, ascended to his full height and stared down on the surrounding Drakon and Echidna.  
  
"I am Chaos, God of Destruction." Chaos said. "You will all bow to me or die."  
  
The Echidna looked at each other, and then as one person attacked Chaos.  
  
The Drakon Emperor, staring up at the Chaos creature, gritted his teeth. "I bow to no one." He muttered to himself. "Attack!"  
  
* * * *  
  
A white doorway floated in mid air. Giser, loyal  
scientist of the Echidna, stood in front of it.  
  
The doorway lead to another dimension. A place that he himself had discovered. It had been used as a prison by the Echidna before. They had banished many evil Echidna to this eternal, and timeless, prison many times over the centuries.  
  
Giser couldn't help but wonder if this would be the last time the Echidna ever used it.  
  
Giser grabbed the Echidna known as Midnight by the throat and held him in front of the white doorway. "You are a threat to this world, Midnight." Giser said. "A threat that must go."  
  
Midnight swung an arm in an attempt to get Giser to let go. "You can't do this to me." Midnight said, trying to distance himself from the white doorway.  
  
Midnight lashed out again, but this time his hand smacked Giser around the face. Giser, however, did not drop the Echidna. "Goodbye, Midnight." He said and flung the black furred Echidna threw the doorway.  
  
Midnight's screams filled the room, before fading to nothing. Giser then raised a hand and the doorway closed. He then turned to face the bed that held King Pochamac.  
  
"How is he doing?" Giser said to the person who stood by his bed.  
  
"He's stable now." Devil of the Fallen said. "But he's lost a lot of blood. His body is too old and weak to do anything about it."  
  
Giser walked up to the other side of the bed and looked down on the sleeping Echidna King. "Can you do anything to help?"  
  
"I cannot. My powers are great, but I can't heal, you know that." Devil muttered.  
  
Giser looked up at Devil. "If he can hold on for a while, maybe we could find a way to help him."  
  
Devil shook his head. He looked up at Giser. "He's not going to make it, Giser. He's dying and there's nothing we can do about it."  
  
* * * *  
  
Yin Star Ophir held the Blue Chaos Emerald up to the light, as it glowed dimly. Putting it back together hadn't proved to much of a problem. The same could also be said for the Master Emerald.  
  
Knuckles examined the small, green shard in his hand. Yin, who was holding the Blue Emerald in her hands, looked at him and smiled.  
  
"The final piece." She said to him.  
  
Knuckles smiled back as he stood up and regarded the nearly complete Master Emerald, which was covered in a matrix of cracks.  
  
The scarlet red Echidna slipped the emerald shard into the whole at the top of the Master Emerald, stood back, and waited.  
  
For a moment or so, nothing happened.  
  
Then the Master Emerald began to glow a brilliant green once again. The radiance became steadily brighter, before it faded back to its usual eerie glow.  
  
Knuckles examined the large, green gem. It was a little smaller than had been before, but apart from that it was perfect. There were no chips, and no cracks marred the surface. The Master Emerald was healed and whole once more.  
  
Yin stood up, holding the Blue Chaos Emerald in her hands. "We had better get these to Giser."  
  
Knuckles nodded, but did not respond. It wasn't getting the Emeralds to where they needed to go that Knuckles was thinking about. It was his injured grandfather. He wished hard that he was okay.  
  
Hauling the Master Emerald onto his back, Knuckles set off into the Zoom Tubes, Yin following close behind. 


	10. When Enemies become your Allies

8000 years ago a war was waged between two mighty Empires. One was fighting for control. The other was fighting for survival.  
  
It was to be the war to end all wars. After it there would never be another war like it.  
  
Future historians will comment that it was this war that saw the extinction the ancient race of ground dwelling Mobians, called the Echidna. One of the first races on Mobius to develop a culture and a way of life, through their technology and their beliefs.  
  
But the historians of the future will never know what became of the race. They will only know that the race vanished. What they will never know is the true reason behind why it vanished. They will never know all the of the answers, and truths, any historian deserves.  
  
And what is the truth? I will tell you.  
  
8000 years ago a war was waged between two mighty Empires. One was fighting for control. They were the aliens known as the Drakon. The other was fighting for survival. They were the Mobians known as the Echidna.  
  
It was to be the war to end all wars. After it there would never be another war like it. After it came what is only known as the 'Dark Ages.'  
  
The exact time is, even to me, unknown. But what is known is that the final war took place towards the end of the tenth year of a century of wars between the two Empires.  
  
The Drakon had struck at the heart of the Echidna Empire, their capital city called Megopolis. The battle that had proceeded moved to the Sandopolis Zone were the Echidna struck at the Drakon forces, almost destroying it, with a weapon of mass destruction called the Chaos Cannon.  
  
The Echidna had pushed on, seeing that victory was close, but then the unexpected had happened.  
  
A creature of great power, a creature the Echidna themselves had awoken and released, was drawn to the battle.  
  
The creature, also known as the God of Destruction, fittingly called itself Chaos.  
  
The battle stopped. Both sides suddenly faced by a new threat.  
  
What happened next was something no historian will ever know about, and wouldn't believe even if they did.  
  
The Echidna attacked the God of Destruction alongside the Drakon Empire.  
  
* * * *  
  
Chaos, the God of Destruction, swung a tree trunk sized arm at the advancing Drakon and Echidna, swatting them away likes flies.  
  
But just as soon as he had done so more of the mortal creatures rose up to attack him.  
  
Of course, they were only mortal. Unlike him they could die. He couldn't. At least they could never kill him, they didn't have the power or the imagination to do so.  
  
Chaos swung his arm again, scattering Drakon and Echidna like leaves in a breeze. He was growing frustrated. The creatures were annoying him. He was being fired at and attacked at the same time.  
  
Every move he made to kill his attackers was nearly pointless, as no sooner had he struck some down, a thousand more took their places.  
  
"Heretics!" Chaos shouted. "You will all die for this!"  
  
Brightstarr, son of the late Prince Mameco, grandson of King Pochamac, and leader of the Echidna Army, launched himself at the God of Destruction.  
  
"Some of us will die here today, that is true." He said, clenching his fist. "But the sacrifices will not be in vain, as you will join the dead." With that, Prince Brightstarr punched the God of Destruction around his face as hard as he could.  
  
As the Prince made contact with the creature of chaos an electrical discharge sparked into life. The blow sent Chaos hurtling backwards, where he rolled to a halt.  
  
However, just as soon as he had been toppled, he stood back up almost bigger than before. Though he had been confident before about killing all those that stood in front of him, he now felt differently.  
  
The Echidna that had struck him radiated with power, just like his own. It was almost identical.  
  
Chaos stared down on Prince Brightstarr. "You have Chaos Energy in your blood!" He said.  
  
Brightstarr smiled. "Ain't you the observant one." He said.  
  
There was a flash of movement, as Chaos shot forward at an inconceivable speed, and grabbed Brightstarr in one hand. "I am the God of Destruction. All Chaos energy begins and ends with me." Chaos said to Brightstarr. "I devour all power and add it to my own. Just as I will do with your powers."  
  
There was a blinding yellow flash of light, closely intertwined with an agonized scream.  
  
* * * *  
  
The Echidna known as Dr Zachary sat inside his Guardian Robot staring at the God of Destruction. He had never before felt fear as he did know. He was so struck with fear that he was almost paralyzed.  
  
There was a flash of light so bright Zachary had to shield his eyes. But as he did so he found himself wishing that he could also shield his ears from the sound that reached out to them.  
  
A scream, so full of agony, so full of suffering, ringed in his ears. It was a scream he wouldn't forget. It would no doubt haunt many of his nightmares as he tried to forget this day for many years to come.  
  
Zachary's Guardian Robot turned to face the Mobius Ring that was still open.  
  
He had to get out of here. Anywhere was better than here.  
  
As he approached the two Drakon Prosecutors that stood in front of the Mobius Ring, he closed the top of his Guardian Robot.  
  
The two Drakon were caught off guard, as the Guardian Robot raised a hand and fired, taking the first Prosecutor out with ease. The Guardian Robot turned to the second Prosecutor, but the blast from the Drakon had already been fired.  
  
The Guardian Robot staggered backwards, as the blast hit home.  
  
"You Echidna scum." The Drakon said, raising his staff for a second attack. "We knew you could never be trusted, but we never thought you would turn on us. But now you have sealed your own fate."  
  
"You talk to much." Dr Zachary said from within the Guardian Robot. The eye laser then sparked to life and fired, taking the Drakon out.  
  
The Guardian Robot containing Dr Zachary walked up to the Mobius Ring. He didn't know what he was going to say to the Drakon, but at least he would be alive. They would return and if Chaos was still here, they would have to fight it. But that would be them, not him. He had no intention of returning to face the God of Destruction.  
  
The Mobius Ring begun to glow brightly as he approached it. It was then that he heard something behind him.  
  
The Guardian Robot turned around. From inside Zachary stared out to see the first Drakon he had shot. Obviously, he hadn't shot it well enough.  
  
"Echidna you have crossed the wrong Empire." The Drakon said. "And you will die because of it." The Prosecutor raised his staff and fired at Zachary.  
  
Zachary maneuvered his Guardian Robot out of the way, and charged his eye laser ready to fire. But then there was a flash of power from behind him.  
  
The Guardian Robot half turned to look at the Mobius Ring. It had been hit by the Prosecutors blast, and looked as though it was going haywire.  
  
Zachary's Guardian Robot stepped backwards from the Mobius Ring as tentacles from different dimensions, different times and different planes of existence reached out, trying to grab something to claim and drag back with them.  
  
The Guardian Robot raised its arms either side of it, and lifted off of the ground as Zachary got it ready for flight from inside. But before he could even escape, the tentacles tied themselves to him, and begun to pull him in. Where they where pulling him was anyone's guess.  
  
The Guardian Robot fired at the tentacles, destroying some, only for them to be replaced almost instantly. Zachary charged up the eye laser, not seeing any other way of escaping, and fired.  
  
The Mobius Ring shuddered at the abrupt bombardment of power. The tentacles retracted back into the Ring, which fizzled with power.  
  
The Guardian Robot dropped to the ground. Inside the dome headed robot Zachary made sure everything was still up and working. As he got up he heard the sound of the Prosecutor move a little closer.  
  
"Don't move, Echidna." The Prosecutor said.  
  
Zachary's Guardian Robot slowly stood up. From within he watched as his computer's sensor's went crazy again.  
  
He turned back to the Mobius Ring to see that a bubble was emerging out of it. Before he could move it popped out and consumed him.  
  
The Prosecutor watched as the bubble that contained the Echidna Guardian Robot floated in front of him. The cockpit to the Guardian Robot opened to reveal a very shocked looking Dr Zachary.  
  
But there was nothing he could do but watch. The bubble floated there for a while, before beginning to shrink. It shrank and shrank and shrank, until it was near pee-sized.  
  
The Prosecutor blinked as the bubble winked out of existence. Dr Zachary was gone.  
  
The Prosecutor stood there in silence, not knowing what had just occurred in front of him. He stepped forward to inspect the Mobius Ring, but was suddenly aware of a slow, deep, beating of wings from above.  
  
He turned to see three Dragon's hovering in the air.  
  
"Speak, Drakon." A voice said within his head.  
  
"The Mobius Ring became unstable." The prosecutor said. "I don't know what happened after that."  
  
The three Dragon's just stared down at him.  
  
One said. "Of course you do not. Your brain could not begin to understand."  
  
One said. "After all, even with all your technological achievements, you are still primitive."  
  
One said. "The Echidna is there, but is not there at the same time. He is stuck just outside of time, where he will remain until this reality's grasp pulls him back."  
  
The Prosecutor glanced at the Mobius Ring, and then flared a look back up at the Dragon's. "We are not primitive. If it wasn't for us you would still be locked away in your prison in the Special Zone."  
  
All three Dragon's smiled. At least it looked as though they were smiling.  
  
One said. "In freeing us you became our pawns."  
  
One said. "We used you as we saw fit."  
  
One said. "Now your usefulness has finished. You are no longer needed."  
  
"What do you mean." The Drakon said, stepping backwards. "You need us."  
  
The Dragon's mouths ignited with flames, as they breathed in deeply. Then they all spewed fire forth consuming the Drakon completely.  
  
As the Drakon died one last sentence arrived in his mind. "We Need No One!"  
  
* * * *  
  
Brightstarr's limp body was dropped to the floor. His fur, though still yellow, was dim and faded.  
  
Mau came to his side, as did Imarac. "Brightstarr!" She said, lifting up his head. "Speak to me."  
  
"He's hurt bad." Imarac said, helping Mau. "He looks drained."  
  
"That is because he is." Came the voice of the God of Destruction from above. "I have drained him of his powers. In a minute I shall drain him of whatever he has left."  
  
"But he will die." Imarac said.  
  
"Do I look as though I care." Chaos said, raising a hand. He then looked up at the sky. "Ah. I can feel the power of my Master Emerald. It is faint, but its power is growing with every passing second. When I absorb it I shall become perfect."  
  
"Not if I can help it." Came a voice from the crowd of Drakon and Echidna. Imarac stood and turned to see that the Drakon Emperor, Den-Izen, had stepped forward.  
  
"You, creature of chaos, my race has no quarrel with you. We wish only to destroy the Echidna as you do." He said to Chaos. "But we cannot allow the Chaos Emeralds to enter your hands, as they belong to us. Maybe we can come to some sort of agreement."  
  
"You fool." Imarac said. "Chaos must be stopped. You can't reason with him"  
  
"Maybe not." The Drakon Emperor said. "I can see that he could prove to be a powerful allie, and I'll need all the allies I can get to completely rid the world of your kind."  
  
"You wish to destroy the Echidna?" Chaos asked.  
  
"Yes, I do." Emperor Den-Izen said. "Will you join us?"  
  
Chaos, the God of Destruction, reared up to his full height. He then raised a hand and smacked Den-Izen to the ground. "You Drakon are impossible." Chaos said. "You are lower than the Echidna."  
  
"You would become are enemy?" Asked Den-Izen, from his knees.  
  
"How could you have an enemy, Drakon, if you are not alive see it?" Chaos said.  
  
With that Chaos begun to glow as he concentrated all his power together. He begun to roar as his power grew and grew, becoming more and more uncontrollable.  
  
Mau watched in utter disbelief as the God of Destruction's power surpassed anything she had ever seen before. "Oh Gods!" She muttered.  
  
"We have to get out of here." Came a voice.  
  
Mau looked down to see that Brightstarr was awake. "Brightstarr. Your all right."  
  
"I won't be for long. None of us will if we don't get away from here right now." Brightstarr said, trying to get up. "He's going to erupt with all the destructive power of the Chaos Emeralds he's absorbed. He'll kill us all."  
  
"Can't we stop him?" Mau said, helping Brightstarr up.  
  
There was a flash of light. Brightstarr turned to glance at Chaos. "No!" He said. "Its to late for anything."  
  
There was a bang so load it hurt to listen to it. The sound wave expanded outwards, flattening anything that was upright. Then, at the center of it all, God of Destruction smiled and begun to laugh and then exploded outwards with Chaos Energy, devastating the entire battlefield in seconds, killing almost everything it touched.  
  
* * * *  
  
20 minutes passed in the Sandopolis Zone. 20 long silent minutes. Nothing moved. Nothing stirred. Nothing happened. Just silence.  
  
Chaos, God of Destruction, stood allowing his powers to build back up.  
  
He had released his Chaos Energy out of him as a destructive force, not much unlike a star going supernova. The destructive wave had reduced the Echidna and Drakon resistance to the dead and the dying.  
  
Though some where scattered over the sandy dunes, most were strangely heaped in a pile just in front of him.  
  
He turned as he felt something still alive behind him. He wasn't surprised really, he could feel that some Echidna that weren't to close to him where still alive. He'd finish them off later. But what he felt now was a familiar life signature. It was the Echidna with Chaos Energy in his blood.  
  
Chaos walked over to see the yellow furred Echidna lying on top of the Cat that had tried to escape with him.  
  
He could sense that the Echidna's powers had been replenished, probably by the chaos supernova he had caused. "Your a true creature of Chaos, Echidna." Chaos said to Brightstarr, who coughed to himself. "You survived my attack by absorbing the energy it emitted. But now you must die."  
  
"Leave the Echidna to die." Came a voice from within Chaos' head. He turned, and then looked up.  
  
"And what are you?" The God of Destruction asked.  
  
"We are the Dragon's of Mobius." Came another voice inside his head. "And you are a threat to our rule."  
  
Chaos watched as more and more Dragon's appeared behind the three that looked down on him. They were swarming out of a gold ring he could see like flies. He didn't know what the gold ring was, but he knew it had to be destroyed. He raised both his hands and shot out two jet streams of water at the Dragon's of Mobius.  
  
Two of the three Dragon's that had been staring at him where knocked away, but as he targeted another two Dragon's at random, he found that he was dangerously outnumbered.  
  
A Dragon swooped past, as he jumped out of the way. A second came at him, and he grabbed onto its neck. "Your a lot bigger close up." He muttered.  
  
The Dragon flew through the air, trying to dislodge the God of Destruction.  
  
Chaos clenched a fist and punched the Dragon in its throat, causing it to gasp for air. It swung its head to the side, causing Chaos to be flung into the air.  
  
He remained airborne for a while, before plummeting into Megopolis City.  
  
The Dragon circled where he had landed, before breathing a hot stream of fire down at where he had fallen. It then circled a few more times, before flying off.  
  
* * * *  
  
Within the Echidna Palace, Devil of the Fallen looked up, his eyes glowing yellow.  
  
"What is it?" Giser asked.  
  
"Trouble, my old friend." Devil said. "The God of Destruction is in the city."  
  
"He must be here because of the Master Emerald, and the Blue Chaos Emerald." Knuckles said. "I've lead him to us."  
  
"It is not your fault." Giser said. "He would have come for them wherever they were taken. But since we have them both here, we have the advantage. I'll think of a plan."  
  
Knuckles nodded, and walked to Pochamac's bed. "Think quickly."  
  
Devil's eyes then sparked again. "That is not all." He said. "The Dragon's of Mobius have returned. Their numbers are swelling as we stand here. And the Echidna Army, the whole Echidna Army has been struck down. They're all dead." He then turned to look at Knuckles.  
  
"My brother?" He asked.  
  
Devil closed his eyes, reaching out with his powers. "He is alive, but barely."  
  
"I must go to him." Knuckles said. "I will stand here while my brother dies alone."  
  
"No." Came a faint voice. Knuckles turned to look down on his grandfather, the King and spiritual leader of the Echidna.  
  
"But Pochamac-!" Knuckles said.  
  
"No, Knuckles." Pochamac said, ignoring the pain. "I need you to - to stay by my - by my side."  
  
Knuckles reached down and held the King's hand.  
  
"I shall go." Devil said. "I know were your brother is, Prince Knuckles. I will return him to you, and any other that are still alive."  
  
Knuckles nodded at Devil, and smiled vaguely. "Good luck." He said.  
  
Devil spread his wings a little as he ran out of the room.  
  
* * * *  
  
Brightstarr crawled off of on top of Mau, and breathed heavily. He was feeling better already. What he had heard Chaos say to him must have been true. His body had absorbed the chaos energy from Chaos' attack, and had used it to heal him.  
  
He had also acted as a personal shield to Mau, by lying on top of her, stopping her from gaining any real damage from the blast.  
  
Brightstarr raised his head a little to see a Dragon. Sniffing though the fallen bodies, no doubt making sure that all where dead.  
  
Looking back at Mau, he saw that she was just opening her eyes. He quickly put his gloved hand over her mouth. She looked up at him wide eyed.  
  
"Ssssh." He almost whispered. "No sudden actions. We have company." He then indicated to the Dragon, before removing his hand.  
  
"What happened?" Mau asked.  
  
"Chaos used his powers to cause a mini super nova right here in the Sandopolis Zone." Brightstarr said, watching the Dragon carefully.  
  
"How did I survive?"  
  
"I shielded you from the blast." He said.  
  
"You saved my life?" Mau asked.  
  
Brightstarr turned back around smiling. "Don't worry. I don't intend to make a habit of it." He said mockingly.  
  
There was a roar from the Dragon. Brightstarr turned to see that it had found something alive.  
  
The Drakon Emperor stood up, holding his battle staff. The Dragon lunged forwards, but was stopped as the Drakon Emperor he held his staff up holding it back.  
  
"What are you doing?" The Drakon Emperor muttered. "Where on the same side you stupid Dragon."  
  
"We where never on your side." Arrived the Dragon's words in his head, as well as Brightstarr and Mau's. "You where are pawns, to be sacrificed as we saw fit. Now your usefulness has gone. We have what we want. We have Mobius back. Now you will die like everything else that stands up against us."  
  
The Emperor twisted his staff around, turning the Dragon's head with it. The Dragon rolled onto its back, as the Drakon raised his staff. "Pawns are we?" He said, then stabbed the ancient creature through the heart.  
  
Huffing to himself, he turned and saw more Dragon's swelling towards him. Some took flight, as to get a better vantage point of attack.  
  
Den-Izen raised his staff, ready for attack. He then looked around for some kind of support, and saw Brightstarr. He stared at Brightstarr for a long time. Finally he smiled. "You know that they will probably kill us, don't you?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." Brightstarr said, staring at the Drakon. He knew that he had to help, if it meant having the smallest chance in hell of getting out of this alive. Besides, he could kill the Drakon Emperor later.  
  
Brightstarr then got up. Behind him, so did Mau. "Bet I take down more than you before I die." He said.  
  
Emperor Den-Izen smiled, as he hurried over to Brightstarr. "We shall see, soon enough."  
  
"So we shall." Came Imarac's voice.  
  
They both turned to see a huge rock be thrown to the side by the Echidna known as Jaysar. He looked at Brightstarr and smiled. "Got covered in rocks." Imarac said, coming out from behind Jaysar.  
  
"Who else survived?" Brightstarr asked.  
  
"Just me." Greyskull said as he climbed out of the hole. He then looked up at the Dragon's. "This'll be fun." He muttered.  
  
"Minimal damage caused. Systems running sufficiently." Guardian said, as he piloted Robot out of the hole. He turned and helped out Sheila and Eading. There was a buzz as Amass flew into the air.  
  
Brightstarr smiled, but then turned as a thud from behind indicated that a Dragon had just landed.  
  
As he turned another three Dragon's also landed, and sneered at him and the others.  
  
One said. "You are persistent."  
  
One said. "Your persistence will get you killed."  
  
One said. "You will die, but you will not be the last. We will hunt out every last Echidna settlement, village and city and burn them to the ground. We will purge this world of your race, and we will not stop until the last Echidna falls dead before our very eyes."  
  
Brightstarr gritted his teeth. "We will not allow that to happen."  
  
The Dragon's of Mobius throats begun to swell as fire took form. "Try and stop us!" Came their voices, they then spat forth streams of fire.  
  
The stream of fire gushed towards the Echidna, but just as it was about to incinerate them, it was stopped as it hit an invisible barrier.  
  
The Echidna stood there bewildered as the Dragon's stopped their attack. They then inhaled, ready to continue.  
  
Devil of the Fallen landed in front of the Echidna and raised his hand as the Dragon's breathed their fire again, only for the fire to bombard, once again, on an invisible barrier.  
  
Brightstarr smiled. "Where have you been?" He asked.  
  
"I'll show you shall I?" Devil responded, then blinked. The tattoo in the center of his forehead begun to shine. There was a bright flash of light, and they were gone.  
  
The Dragon's of Mobius stood there in silence for a while. Some more Dragon's landed until they were all in a big huddle. They looked at each other, then back to the spot where the Echidna had been.  
  
One said. "They cannot escape us. Not now. Not ever again. We will find them."  
  
One said. "The others are almost all here." It turned its long neck and looked behind it at the Mobius Ring. "We are gathered and as endless as the stars. Now we will begin that which was started against us. The Dragon war returns."  
  
One said. "But you saw the Echidna. You all saw as you were here watching. The Echidna are dead and dying. Their Empire has crumbled, thanks to the Drakon and the creature of chaos. The Dragon war cannot begin again. There is nothing for it to return to, except maybe the Drakon."  
  
One said. "The Drakon are foolish. They will cause no real trouble to us. They can be dealt with."  
  
One said. "But the chaos creature is a problem. It threatens us with its very existence. We must see that it is destroyed now before it becomes unstoppable."  
  
One said. "We are unstoppable. This is our planet once again. But as long as a single Echidna still draws breath are revenge is not complete."  
  
One said. "Then we shall erase them from this planet forever."  
  
The Dragon's took flight, spreading in different directions, to the four corners of Planet Mobius, to hunt down every last Echidna and kill them.  
  
One said. "The great 'purge' begins."  
  
* * * *  
  
The God of Destruction stood before a trembling Echidna family. He stared down on them with some satisfaction at the response he was receiving. But then something was wrong.  
  
"This creature does not show me fear." Chaos said, almost as if he was upset with the creatures actions. "Why does it not fear the God of Destruction as you do?" Chaos bellowed.  
  
The Echidna mother pulled her child closer to her chest, and looked at the creature in question. It was her families slave, a brown Mobian hedgehog.  
  
Though the Echidna Empire had had its fair share of skirmish's against Slavers and Pirates, thwarting their planes for stealing Mobians and selling them as slaves, they were not entirely against having slaves themselves.  
  
Though only a few races were brought in as slaves, the Echidna saw as they were helping the Mobians to evolve and take their rightful places amongst the other intellectual races on Mobius.  
  
"I-it knows no fear towards something it does not understand." The Echidna mother said, looking at the hedgehog. "It does not know how to talk, and it can hardly read. It simply does not understand what is going on."  
  
Chaos sneered down at the hedgehog that was distressed that at the Echidna being so scared, but still a little confused as it didn't understand why the Echidna was acting as it was.  
  
The hedgehog was about to move when Chaos reached down and snatched it up. "It knows no fear, eh?" He said half to himself. He held the hedgehog up to his face and stared into its eyes. It now looked a little worried, probably more about being picked up than anything, but still showed no fear towards Chaos.  
  
The God of Destruction growled deeply. "Then I shall teach it fear." He said, and encased the hedgehog in an electrical assault of chaos energy.  
  
* * * *  
  
There was a flash of yellow light and Brightstarr, Mau and the others were inside the Echidna Palace, in Megopolis City.  
  
Brightstarr turned to see his brother, Knuckles. "Brother." He said walking forwards.  
  
Knuckles walked up to his brother and hugged him. "Where the hell have you been?"  
  
"Around." Brightstarr said smiling. He then looked around the room. "Braven. Yin. I see your still alive and kicking."  
  
"Wouldn't want it any other way." Braven said in response.  
  
Brightstarr looked around the room some more, then finally turned back to Knuckles. "Where's Grandfather? And Tikal, where's Tikal?"  
  
Knuckles' smile abruptly vanished. "Pochamac is hurt real bad." Knuckles said as he turned to the King's bed. "He's dying."  
  
Brightstarr's eyes almost instantly filled with tears, though he managed to stop them before any fell. He followed Knuckles over to where Pochamac lay.  
  
The old King looked up at Brightstarr and smiled. "You have re-returned to me. My-my son." He said faintly.  
  
Brightstarr reached down and took his grandfathers hand. "Hush, Grandfather. Save your energy. You must rest so that you will be all right." He said.  
  
Brightstarr looked up at Knuckles. "Who did this? Was it the Drakon?" He asked, glancing momentarily at the Drakon Emperor that had been brought with them.  
  
"It was Chaos, the Go-!" Knuckles begun.  
  
"God of Destruction." Brightstarr finished off. "He did this to my grandfather?"  
  
"You know of him?" Giser said, stepping forward.  
  
"We have fought him. He wiped out the Echidna Army, and most of the Echidna Guard with one attack." Brightstarr muttered, looking back down at Pochamac.  
  
"Are we all that is left?" Imarac asked.  
  
"Almost. At least in this city. But soon the other cities will suffer as we have." Devil said. "The Dragon's of Mobius will hunt every last Echidna down until there are no more to hunt."  
  
Brightstarr shook his head. It couldn't end like this, could it? "And where is Tikal?" He said, his eyes closed.  
  
"Another creature called Chaos was created when the Drakon sieged the city. Though we defeated him, it was not without a great loose." Yin almost whispered. "The creature dragged Tikal to its grave with it."  
  
Brightstarr turned too face the Drakon Emperor. "Do you see what you have caused?" He said, the tears finally falling from his eyes.  
  
Den-Izen stepped backwards. "This is not my fault I-!"  
  
"This is all your fault." Greyskull growled, drawing his sword. "Because of you and your kind all this has happened."  
  
Brightstarr walked up to Den-Izen and grabbed him around the neck and lifted him off his feet. "I should kill you were you stand."  
  
"If you don't I sure as hell will." Greyskull muttered.  
  
Brightstarr stared into the fear filled eyes of Den-Izen. "You fear me! Isn't that a ironic twist."  
  
"Brightstarr you cannot kill him." Mau said.  
  
"And why not. Isn't it what he deserves?" He said.  
  
"It may be, but you cannot kill him as it would make you no better than he is." Mau said in response.  
  
Brightstarr turned to Knuckles, sighed, and turned back. He then dropped the Drakon back to his feet.  
  
"Chaos is still in the city." Came Devils voice. "He must be stopped."  
  
"Then take us to him." Greyskull said, raising his sword.  
  
"No!" Brightstarr said turning around. "Me and my brother will take care of this. We are the strongest here so if anyone has a chance then it is us."  
  
"I'm coming with you." Mau said. "You need me."  
  
Brightstarr looked at her and then smiled. "Okay." He then turned and grabbed Den-Izen. "Your coming too." He said.  
  
Devil stepped forward. "I will teleport you to his location. Good luck."  
  
With that there was yet another flash of light, and Brightstarr, Knuckles, Mau and the Drakon Emperor Den-Izen where gone.  
  
* * * *  
  
Chaos held the hedgehog tight. It had screamed so much it couldn't scream anymore. The pain that swelled inside its body had been so consistent it had become accustomed to it.  
  
The hedgehog was dropped to the floor where it collapsed instantly.  
  
Chaos reached down to the tortured hedgehog, and as it cowered out of fear he smiled with satisfaction. "I think it knows fear now." He said as he moved away. "How amusing."  
  
There was a flash of light behind him and suddenly he was aware of a familiar energy signature. He turned and stared at Prince Brightstarr. "The Echidna with the blood of Chaos has returned." He said. "And he's brought friends."  
  
Brightstarr gritted his teeth in anger. The creature in front of him had caused so much damage to his world he didn't know what to be angry about anymore. Everything had just become a big angry mesh inside his head, and if he didn't release the anger soon he felt like he'd explode.  
  
"This is the other Chaos?" Knuckles said as he stared up at the giant creature. "The Chaos I faced was nothing compared to this one."  
  
"Ah yes. The other Chaos. Defeated him have you?" Chaos asked as he reminisced. "He was a mistake. My power dwarf's everything he ever was."  
  
"You will pay for everything you have caused, Chaos." Brightstarr said through his teeth. "You will die before I am done with you."  
  
Chaos turned and scooped up the stricken hedgehog and held it out in front of him. The hedgehog closed its eyes and groaned. "Do you see what I have done to this creature? Do you?" He shouted. "I have drained it of all of its life force. I have fed off of it. And I have replaced it with chaos. With chaos within its blood it will eventually become unstable and drive itself insane. It will not be able to control the power within its own body and it will die."  
  
Chaos dropped the hedgehog to the ground. "This is what I will do to all that lives. All that is focused and pure. I will replace it with chaos. When I have done this to every living thing in existence I will sit back and watch as the universe is destroyed within the chaos I have created."  
  
Chaos stepped forward. "I am the death of all that lives. My purpose is to kill all things in this universe, and when it is done, move on to the next and begin again."  
  
Brightstarr clenched his fist's and stared at Brightstarr through blood red eyes. "If that is your purpose then I pity you, Chaos."  
  
"You pity me?" Chaos echoed.  
  
"Yes." Brightstarr said. "And now that I know what your purpose is, I know what mine has to be. I must destroy you."  
  
Brightstarr launched himself at the God of Destruction and struck him around the face, almost knocking the ancient creature of chaos off of his feet. Before Chaos could even respond Brightstarr landed and jumped up again, delivering another powerful blow.  
  
As Chaos staggered he looked up to find that he was the center of an attack.  
  
Devil of the Fallen stood and watched as Brightstarr, Mau and the Drakon Emperor Den-Izen attacked Chaos. "I must leave now. Brightstarr has this under control, but I must leave now to ensure that Chaos is truly defeated."  
  
Knuckles turned to Devil. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Brightstarr is powerful, and his powers grow with every passing second, but he alone does not have the power to defeat the God of Destruction."  
  
"But you know of someone that does?" Knuckles asked.  
  
Devil spread his wings and took flight. As he ascended into the sky he looked down on Knuckles. "There is only one creature that can stop this madness. It is to him I go now. He must help or Chaos will bring destruction to the universe."  
  
With that Devil flew off into the sky and vanished in a blink of yellow light. Knuckles watched him for a while, before turning his attention to the fight. With that he launched himself into the fray. 


	11. So Ends an Era

Within the Royal Palace in Megopolis City a once proud King lay dying in his bed.  
  
In his prouder moments Pochamac forged a kingdom that all other kingdoms aspired to be like. He made alliances between race that had been warring for decades, and he gained friendships that would've last him a lifetime.  
  
But now all that has been reduced to nothing. With the coming of the God of Destruction, as well as the return to the Dragon's of Mobius, Pochamac's proud kingdom has fallen. It has been defeated and in the years to come it shall be nothing more than a deserted and ruined tomb to a forgotten race.  
  
Pochamac's city shall not be the last Echidna city to fall, as others will suffer the same fate, but with the demise of Megopolis City and King Pochamac, the heart of the Echidna Empire, the rest of the Echidna race will slip into a cold sadness as it grieves such a great loss.  
  
With the death of King Pochamac, Planet Mobius will fall to the might of the Dragon's.  
  
* * * *  
  
The God of Destruction flew backwards through a deserted building. As rubble fell on him he grew angry. He was Chaos, the God of Destruction, the most powerful creature on the planet, and he was being beaten up by mortal's.  
  
He got up growling to himself. His eyes glowed a bright green. "You fools are going to die." He shouted. "You hear me? I'm going to kill you all!"  
  
Knuckles stood next to Brightstarr as Chaos emerged from the hole in the building and smiled up at the God of Destruction. "I think he's angry."  
  
Brightstarr stared up at Chaos. "I would be if I was him. Being defeated by a couple of Mobians and all."  
  
Chaos roared and swung a fist at the two brothers. They got out of the way easily, sprung up, fists tightened, and punched him in both sides of his head at the same time.  
  
Chaos reared backwards in pain. He swung his hand at the Echidna as he walked backwards.  
  
Den-Izen held out his staff as it crackled with power, and fired at Chaos. The blast hit him straight in the gut, causing the God of Destruction to fall to his knees.  
  
"Your - going to - die." He muttered, supporting himself on the ground.  
  
Brightstarr smiled to himself. "Nothing would be better than to see you try and live up to your threats." With that Brightstarr punched Chaos in his gut where Den-Izen had shot him, adding to the pain. "You've killed to many this day, Chaos. To many. And now, now you will face judgment."  
  
Brightstarr then punched Chaos around the face.  
  
* * * *  
  
There was once a great city on Planet Mobius, the greatest city, greater than even Megopolis City.  
  
It was created by a magical race called the Tantaragor for the ancient Dragons of Mobius centuries ago when they ruled the planet.  
  
A great war was raged in the great city and its original inhabitants, the Dragons, were banished from it, and sealed in another dimension. With the Dragons gone the new race, the Echidna, migrated in, forging the city into one of the two greatest cities in their growing Empire.  
  
Over the centuries, as the tale was told and retold again, the cities original name was lost, as it begun to resemble the appearance of its new inhabitants. Thinking of nothing else to call it, the Echidna simply named it the Lost World. In some small way it seemed fitting.  
  
Though the Dragons had been forced out of the city by the Echidna when they had arrived, one of the original inhabitants of the city was allowed to remain.  
  
He was neither Dragon nor Echidna. He was of the race called the Tantaragor, also known as the golden heretics. Though his race were feared on Mobius, for their Godly powers, he was unlike any other member of his race. He did not seek control or to taunt and play with lesser creatures.  
  
He had held no grudge towards either Dragon or Echidna as he didn't exist to choose sides. He existed for a far greater purpose.  
  
Deep within the ancient catacombs that can be found beneath the city he existed.  
  
When the Echidna had found him they had been amazed at what was his life's work, and over the years they begun to respect him.  
  
He had no name, no name that the Echidna would understand, and so they named him The Chronicler. Eternally compelled to capture on stone every turning point in the history of Planet Mobius, as he glimpsed the future piece by unfathomable piece.  
  
He was a tall creature, just like all of his race, and easily stood taller than an Echidna. His body was golden-orange and long. His Jackal head stared at the picture he had drawn as his eyes flashed with power. The Chronicler's slender, but old, left hand ran along the surface of the stone.  
  
He then placed his finger on the stone wall and slowly drew out something. When he had finished he stood back and surveyed his newest work.  
  
In the all centuries he had been drawing his pictures he had never stopped for to long as he didn't need to eat, drink or sleep. But what he had drawn now interested him. It intrigued him.  
  
It was the a picture of some of the greatest cities on Mobius burning in flames, and in the skies above them where Dragons.  
  
"What brings you to my domain, Devil of the Fallen Cherub?" The Chronicler asked, not turning around.  
  
Devil gritted his teeth. He hadn't wanted to come here, to ask the Tantaragor for his help, but he knew that he was the only creature that could truly stop Chaos. "I will not bother to tell you, Chronicler, as you knew before I even knew myself. You are The Chronicler. You know all."  
  
Devil stepped forward a little. "Nor will I pretend to like you, Chronicler, not after what your race did to mine. If you do not want to help me then I shall leave."  
  
The Chronicler stood still for a long while. He then turned his Jackal head around to look at Devil. "I still do not know why you hate me as you do, Devil of the Fallen Cherub."  
  
"You Tantaragor killed my race. You Tantaragor destroyed us without mercy and without passion." Devil growled. "You Tantaragor obliterated the Cherub and left as though you hadn't done anything wrong."  
  
"You are right in one thing, Devil of the Fallen Cherub. It was my race that did this unforgivable deed. But it was not I that left you the sole survivor of your race." The Chronicler said.  
  
"And you think that makes it okay. Your race are the most hated and feared race on this planet, because of your power. You are like Gods compared to the rest of us, but you act as though you are nothing more than spoilt children." Devil spat in disgust. "So you say you had nothing to do with the rest of your race, do you want a praise? All you've done is stay down here in your little hole and scribble on walls for centuries. If you disagreed with your race at all why have you never stood up to them? You see everything before it happens but you never do anything except stand and watch."  
  
"And what would you have me do, Devil of the Fallen Cherub?" The Chronicler said, turning to face Devil, his eyes radiating power. "I cannot change the past."  
  
"But you've seen the future. You know what can be done to change it." Devil said. He then looked at the wall next to The Chronicler. "Don't you think its about time you joined in on the greatest story you've ever drawn?"  
  
The Chronicler stood there staring at Devil. He then turned and looked at the picture he had drawn.  
  
"You can stop the God of Destruction." Devil muttered.  
  
"And what good would that do the Echidna? The Dragon's of Mobius have returned. They have multiplied and are many. They will hunt every last Echidna until none are left on Mobius." The Chronicler said, lowering his head. "I have seen it happen." He added.  
  
"You have watched the Echidna since they first came to power, Chronicler. So you of all people should know that they are a race of warriors like nothing before them, and nothing that will ever come after." Devil said. He put his hand on the wall and looked at the drawing of the city burned by the breath of the Dragon's.  
  
"What are you asking of me, Devil of the Fallen Cherub?"  
  
"I'm asking that you forget the future you have seen. I'm asking that you help in defeating Chaos." Devil asked.  
  
"The Dragon's of Mobius will still be a threat. They will hunt the Echidna to their last member falls." The Chronicler said.  
  
"If that is there fate, then so be it. At least they will fight the Dragon's right until the end."  
  
The Chronicler stood silent for a while. He then looked at the picture he had drawn. His eyes sparked as he turned back to Devil.  
  
"No Tantaragor has ever done anything for this world. The Cherub died because of the Tantaragor." The Chronicler muttered.  
  
Devil smiled. "But the Echidna could live because of you."  
  
* * * *  
  
Chaos, God of Destruction, roared in frustration.  
  
The Echidna brothers were wearing him down, slowly but surely.  
  
He swatted Brightstarr away, only for Knuckles to rear up and deliver a blow to the God of Destruction's upper torso, adding to the pain he felt all over.  
  
He was losing. He knew as did they. With every passing moment he became less and less powerful as he had been, as his power worked overtime healing his wounds, stripping him of his strength.  
  
Brightstarr stood and stared at the weakened God of Destruction as his brother came up beside him. The Drakon Emperor Den-Izen sneered loudly from behind them.  
  
"Chaos is defeated, we must finish this once and for all now before he has time to recover." Den-Izen said, his staff crackling with energy.  
  
"The Drakon's right." Mau said. "We can finish this right now once and for all."  
  
Before Brightstarr or Knuckles could even say anything in response there was a flash from behind.  
  
"None of you have the power, or the right, to judge Chaos." Came a voice from behind. "He is as far beyond you as I am as far beyond him."  
  
Brightstarr, Knuckles, Mau and Den-Izen turned to see a long golden creature staring down on them. Beside the creature stood Devil, his wings folded behind his back tightly.  
  
"Who-?" Den-Izen begun, but fell silent as The Chronicler stared at him.  
  
"I am The Chronicler, a member of the race called the Tantaragor. And I have come to stop Chaos."  
  
Chaos looked down on The Chronicler. "You - you cannot stop - me." He said. "I am a - God."  
  
The Chronicler held out his hand and smiled. "So am I."  
  
With that his power erupted from his hand and teared into Chaos. The God of Destruction roared in agony.  
  
"What are you - doing to - me?" Chaos roared.  
  
"You thrive off chaos energy, as you are a chaotic creature. That is why absorbed five of the Chaos Emeralds. Though your powers are near depleted now, in time you will rise again as long as your have those Emeralds within you to recharge you." The Chronicler said.  
  
"That is why he must be destroyed now." Den-Izen said.  
  
"He can be destroyed can't he?" Asked Knuckles.  
  
"He is not as immortal as he would have you believe. Yes he can be destroyed, but he has time set out for him and it is not know." The Chronicler said. "His time to die is not know, but I will do one thing."  
  
The Chronicler clenched his fist and pulled it back towards him, as he did so out of Chaos came the Chaos Emeralds he had absorbed. They flew threw the air and landed next to Den-Izen.  
  
"And now, Chaos, I will take you to be imprisoned where no one can ever find you." With that The Chronicler rose into the air. The God of Destruction roared as he shrank in size, back to his first stage. A bubble of energy then surrounded him which then rose up beside The Chronicler.  
  
Knuckles and Brightstarr looked up at The Chronicler. "You can't imprison him, he has to be destroyed so that his evil cannot plague this world ever again."  
  
The Chronicler smiled down on the Echidna. "I have seen the future, and unfortunately he is a part of it. But if it brings any comfort I will tell you that he will eventually meet death. From that he has no escape." The Chronicler then turned and looked down on Devil and smiled.  
  
"So you knew that it was going to turn out this way?" Devil said, as he looked up.  
  
"No." The Chronicler said simply. "But I had an idea that it would. Goodbye, Devil of the Fallen Cherub. I hope that I have proven to you that at least one Tantaragor in this world has a pure heart."  
  
With that The Chronicler few off into the sky. The energy ball containing the completely drained Chaos spun in the air for a second, before shooting off after the Tantaragor. There was a spark as they disappeared out of view and it was all over.  
  
Knuckles, Brightstarr and Mau stood watching the sky. They then turned to face Devil. "He will make sure Chaos is properly imprisoned, will he Devil." Asked Knuckles.  
  
"I believe he will." Devil said.  
  
"I would have preferred if he had been destroyed." Mau said.  
  
"His future is all ready written out for him, Mau." Devil said. "And who are we to mess with the future?"  
  
Knuckles sighed to himself as he walked over to the hedgehog that had been stricken down by Chaos. The hedgehog was sitting upright against a wall.  
  
As he approached it looked up at him and Knuckles' eyes met its own emerald green eyes.  
  
"My God." Knuckles said. "The eyes of the Chaos Champion."  
  
"What was that?" Asked Brightstarr. "Is the hedgehog okay?"  
  
The hedgehog just stared up at Knuckles. Its emerald green eyes sparkled in the light. "He's okay." Knuckles said simply.  
  
Behind Knuckles, Brightstarr sat down. The exhaustion finally catching up with him. "Good."  
  
"You okay, Brightstarr?" Asked Knuckles, turning to look at his brother.  
  
"I shall be soon." Brightstarr. "It's finally over." He sighed.  
  
"It is far from over." Devil said quickly. "The Dragon's of Mobius are hunting us as we speak. They must be stopped. If anything it has just begun."  
  
Brightstarr shook his head. "And how can we defeat an army of Dragon's? By now we may be all that is left."  
  
"The Chaos Emeralds." Mau spoke up. "The Dragon's do not know of their existence, and if they do then they do not care for them at all or they would have killed Chaos themselves."  
  
"What are suggesting, Mau?" Devil asked.  
  
"I'm suggesting we use the power of the Chaos Emeralds to defeat the Dragon's of Mobius."  
  
Brightstarr looked up at Mau from where he sat and smiled. "She's onto something. We can use the Emeralds to defeat the Dragon's. There is endless power in those Emeralds-!"  
  
Brightstarr then stopped dead. "Where are the Chaos Emeralds?" He said. "And where is Den-Izen?" He asked again, getting up.  
  
"The bastard has gone off with the Chaos Emeralds!" Knuckles said, turning away from the hedgehog.  
  
Brightstarr gritted his teeth. "Den-Izen, you bastard! Where are you?"  
  
"Ha Ha! Not that far at all." Came a voice from behind them.  
  
Everyone turned to see the Drakon Emperor, at least what had been the Drakon Emperor. Now he was a power house of Chaos Energy.  
  
"I have something to confess." Den-Izen said. "This body was especially designed to absorb chaos energy, that is why I came to Mobius. I wanted to absorb the power of the Chaos Emeralds and use their power to destroy you." He said as he smiled.  
  
He raised his hands as raw chaos energy rose out of the Chaos Emerald that lay at his feet. His eyes begun to glow with power. "My power is now unmentionable by any creature of Mobius, since you defeated Chaos for me."  
  
"You bastard!" Brightstarr shouted as he launched himself at Den-Izen. "I'm going to rip you limb from limb."  
  
Den-Izen raised a hand and blasted Brightstarr with a blast, sending him flying backwards. "I don't think that will be happening today, Echidna."  
  
Knuckles took one last look at the hedgehog, then turned to face Den-Izen. He then ran at the Drakon. Den-Izen raised his hand again, ready to blast Knuckles as he did his brother, but was attacked from above.  
  
Devil fired again on the Drakon Emperor, knocking him forwards. He then swooped down, avoiding a blast from the Drakon, and grabbed Knuckles. "Your brother can handle him. We must get back to the Emerald Chamber with the Chaos Emeralds."  
  
Devil raised a hand and the Chaos Emeralds swooped into the air and towards Devil. There was a flash of yellow light and he, Knuckles and the Chaos Emeralds where gone.  
  
Den-Izen looked up and smiled. "You think you can keep me away from the Emeralds. I will find them. They will be mine." He then looked at Brightstarr. "And none of you can stand in my way."  
  
A ball of magic flew into Den-Izen, exploding on impact but hardly doing any damage. "Ah yes. The Cat. Mau wasn't it? Want to die as well do you?"  
  
"You will not win, Drakon. You will be defeated."  
  
"Who by? You! I don't think so, if that was the best you could do." Den- Izen then raised his hand. "And from now on my name is no longer Den-Izen. Now and forever more I am the Master Drakon." With that he fired at Mau.  
  
* * * *  
  
Devil and Knuckles appeared inside the Emerald Chamber. The five Chaos Emeralds also appeared, falling to the ground.  
  
"What's your plan?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"I'm going to use the emeralds to make Angel Island once again into a Floating Island. Its the only way to be safe from the Dragon's. They will not look for you here as they will not know of the Islands existence."  
  
"Can that be done?" Knuckles asked, looking at the Emerald Shaft.  
  
"Yes it can, but first I must get Giser, the Blue Chaos Emerald and the Master Emerald. I will be back." With that he disappeared.  
  
Knuckles stood there by himself. For a split second he felt as though it was something he would be doing a lot of in the future.  
  
He walked over to the seat of the Chaos Cannon and sat down in it and waited. In the shadows behind him something cold moved as it watched the red Echidna.  
  
* * * *  
  
Mau jumped backwards as Den-Izen, the Master Drakon, fired shots at her.  
  
"Your a nimble little thing aren't you." Den-Izen said as he fired again, then stopped.  
  
"I think your find that she's not the only one." Brightstarr said from behind. Den-Izen turned to receive a face full of Brightstarr's fist. "Who's a nimble little thing."  
  
Den-Izen stumbled backwards, but didn't fall over. He wiped his mouth with his hand and grinned. "Good solid punch you got there." He said. "I wont ask how you got behind me, as I really don't care. What I will ask is how hard you can be hit before you fall down and can't get back up?"  
  
The Drakon struck Brightstarr with all of his might. Brightstarr fell backwards as rich deep blood poured from his mouth. "Well that wasn't long." Den-Izen said, kicking Brightstarr in the face.  
  
Brightstarr spat out blood and coughed. "I'm not down and out yet, Drakon."  
  
"Oh but you will be." With that Den-Izen punched Brightstarr repeatedly. Brightstarr squirmed as he took slash after slash of the aggressive Drakon's power.  
  
Mau-Evig watched as Brightstarr was ruthlessly beaten before her eyes. She went to step forward when something flew over above her. She looked upwards to see three Dragon's circling like Vulture's. Waiting for their turn to pounce.  
  
Mau looked back at Den-Izen with the sound of a cry from Brightstarr. But before she could help him the Dragon's landed with a thud in front of her.  
  
A voice arrived in her head. "You will leave here, Mobian. Our quarrel is not with you. But with the Drakon and the Echidna. They will both die."  
  
"But the Echidna is my friend." Mau said.  
  
"Not for much longer." Came the Dragon's voice again. "Leave."  
  
"No!" She said and made a dash for Brightstarr and Den-Izen, but a Dragon snapped its jaw shut in front of her, stopping her in her tracks.  
  
While Mau was normally fast enough to outmaneuver these Dragons, she was stricken by the horror of her close friend Brightstarr being beaten so easily to the ground and she couldn't get to him.  
  
Again one of three Dragon's blocked her path, this time snarling at her. No matter how fast she moved she couldn't escape from the constant attacks of the Dragons.  
  
Mau stopped in her tracks, once again stopped by a Dragon, and stared up at the ancient creature. She closed her eyes and tried to draw energy from the planet below her as all of her kind had been trained to do from a young.  
  
Perhaps with that energy, she could use it to summon a powerful Fravashir - a guardian Spirit - to deal with Den-Izen. But then a Dragon whipped at her with its tail, breaking her concentration.  
  
She wouldn't be able to focus her energy with these Dragons detracting her.  
  
She darted backwards, getting some distance between her and the Dragon's and then begun gathering more and more energy as her anger and frustration begun to build inside her at the thought that she could not get to Brightstarr.  
  
Was this it? She thought to herself, as one of the three Dragons lumbered over. Brightstarr can't fight Den-Izen on his own. He's losing because he's exhausted. He's getting hurt.  
  
Tears began to edge their way forward, as the burning anger deep within her begun to build up more and more, fueling the young Siamese Cat's energy.  
  
Mau had always relied on fighting with her agility and her natural abilities, but now the power she had tapped into inside her was growing. Time seemed to collapse as everything seemingly grew quiet, sweat slowly poured dripped to the ground. She closed her eyes as the anger within her met the growing power and merged.  
  
There was nothing. Not a sound at all except the beating of her heart. Then a final scream erupted into her hearing as Brightstarr was finally stricken unconscious.  
  
Mau's eyes opened as the tears forced themselves through like a water fall. She looked past the approaching Dragon to see Den-Izen, now facing off against the other two Dragon's, and behind him lay Brightstarr's unmoving body.  
  
"Brightstarr-!" She gasped.  
  
The young Echidna's fur, that had once flushed a vibrant yellow like the Sun above, was now a dim blood stained orange, like a dying sunset.  
  
"No! Noooo!" She cried as the Dragon closed in and made a lung at her. She jumped out of the way and kicked the Dragon hard in its eye.  
  
The Dragon reared its head backwards in pain then rocked it back forward and spat out flames. Mau avoided the flames, completely fixed on Brightstarr.  
  
She kicked the Dragon again and ran at Den-Izen. "What did you do to him?"  
  
She was almost there when one of the two Dragon's smacked her with its tail, knocking her to the ground. She fell to her knee's but was then forced to the ground as the Dragon put its paw on her back. It snarled at her as fire begun to bubble in its throat.  
  
Mau looked ahead of her at Brightstarr. She was so close to him, but wasn't close enough. "Get off me!" She yelled as she struggled to break free of the Dragon's hold on her.  
  
"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE!" She screamed, just as the Dragon was about the burn her to a crisp.  
  
A soft light began to emit from Mau as she looked up at the Dragon that had her pinned down.  
  
Before the Dragon could do anything he was blasted by the tremendous power that was emitting from Mau.  
  
"How dare you stop me from helping him." Her voice was now cold and emotionless. "None of you will ever stop me again."  
  
Suddenly the ground began to shake as Mau's rage and fury grow to such an extent that power was flowing into her from the very ground were she stood.  
  
Her eyes flashed with power as the ground begun to split beneath her, creating a large hole in the earth. The power of the planet itself was focusing within her. A blinding flash of white light engulfed the surrounding area.  
  
When it died down Mau-Evig had transformed.  
  
The Dragons took flight preferring not to get in the way of the powerful Cat, leaving only the Drakon Master, Den-Izen, to face the Mobian.  
  
Den-Izen smiled as he noted the physical outlook of this new form the Cat called Mau had taken.  
  
Her beautiful eyes, which once sparkled like the Oceans of Mobius, now had a fearsome yellow glow of the vengeance as well as a coldness about them. Her brown hair was now a vibrant shade of silver, which now reached upwards, with matching silver points on her ears. And Her once peach fur had become as white as the winter flakes.  
  
She starred at him with a look of bitter vengeance.  
  
"Well now. Isn't this interesting." Den-Izen laughed. "It seems as if the Cat has transformed, but not with the power of the Chaos Emeralds. That would be truly impossible." He muttered. "I take it you want to be the next to perish."  
  
Mau looked at Brightstarr. He was still breathing, but he was weak. He wouldn't survive another attack. Mau's attention then turned to Den-Izen. "Enough talk." She said simply, getting into a fighting stance.  
  
"Anxious to die are we?" Den-Izen smirked. Though he looked at her without fear, he was curious to understand her power. Maybe he could control that as well. "The energy you possess." He begun. "It is different from the power of Chaos, I can feel that much. But it will not help you. I can sense that the energy I possess is far superior to your own. What chance do you have against me when your friend here couldn't even lay a finger on me? What can your supped up magic tricks do against me?"  
  
"You are wrong Drakon scum." Mau said in a bitter tone. "The energy you possess is only more potent, but my Life energy is from the planet itself. It is more pure, and while it requires more energy to equal the power the Chaos Emeralds, Life energy has the same potential when used properly."  
  
Mau held out a hand and a ball of pure energy spawned in her hand. "It takes more, but the results are far greater than anything you could ever do." She closed her hand and the energy ball disappeared. "But I'm not here to discuss what type of energy is superior. I am here to bring an end to your evil, Drakon."  
  
Den-Izen stood there, then smiled and bowed. "Take your best shot."  
  
* * * *  
  
The hedgehog that had been stricken by Chaos sat bewildered against a wall. Before this day it had had a simply life as a cherished servant to a family of Echidna.  
  
It did not know how to read. Nor could it write or even speak. It was intelligent as all the other lesser races on Mobius.  
  
But that had been before Chaos.  
  
For the first time in its life the hedgehog knew something wasn't as it should be. Its body was changing - evolving - a molecule at a time.  
  
All ready its eyes had changed to their emerald green state, and they would be the last change now that Chaos energy flowed within the Mobians veins.  
  
The hedgehog looked up at the battle that progressed in front of it. It didn't know why but it could sense the power of the two creature's. One of the energies was, as far as it could tell, almost identical to its own. While the other seemed less chaotic and more pure than the first.  
  
The emerald eyed hedgehog got to its feet and suddenly realized that all the pain in its body it had felt earlier had subsided. Its body had healed itself.  
  
"How has this happened?" The hedgehog muttered, and startled itself at the sound of its own voice. It had never been able to talk before now. What was happening to it?  
  
The hedgehog raised its hands in front of it as if horrified by itself. "What is happening to me?"  
  
There was a roar from the fight between the two creatures of opposing energy which caused him to look up. He watched the creature of Chaos - yes that was what is was called - Chaos energy attacking the pure energy creature.  
  
Suddenly he remembered what the Echidna had said to him before. "The Chaos Champion." He muttered. "He had called me the Chaos Champion."  
  
His eyes instantly narrowed as he stared at the two creatures in front of him. "I know what must be done." He said, and walked over to the fighting animals.  
  
* * * *  
  
Den-Izen flew backwards as he took to full force of a energy blast from Mau. As Mau flew at him he raised a hand to punch her but was greeted by another blast of pure Life energy.  
  
Somehow each time he was hit by one of her blasts his body went limp for a few seconds. It was if her power neutralised his own every time it made contact.  
  
Den-Izen stood up and launched himself at Mau, who managed to let off a few blasts as he did so. Den-Izen dodged around them and clenched his fist. Pain screamed at Mau inside her head as she was punched around the face.  
  
Mau clenched her fist and returned the blow but was shocked to find Den- Izen still standing.  
  
Den-Izen then attacked causing Mau to parry his attacks.  
  
Den-Izen delivered a final blow that sent Mau scatting backwards along the ground. He stared at her, before grinning evilly. "I'm going to ram you into the dirt, and then I'm going to do the same to the Echidna."  
  
Den-Izen shot forwards and grabbed Mau around the throat before she could even so much as move. "Life energy. Pah! What a joke." He said as he stared into her eyes.  
  
Den-Izen pulled back his hand. Ready to deliver the final blow. He drew from all the chaotic energy that flowed through him and swung.  
  
Mau closed her eyes, uncertain whether this was it or not. But the final blow never came. She slowly opened an eye to see what was happening.  
  
What she saw was Den-Izen's arm being held in place by a hedgehog. Den-Izen was growling as he struggled to get out of the hedgehog's grasp, but all the hedgehog was doing was staring at Den-Izen with two emerald green eyes.  
  
Den-Izen dropped Mau, and before she had even hit the floor his hand was headed for a collision course with the hedgehog.  
  
There was a flash of light as sparks flew from the impact. As Mau once again opened her eyes she was that the hedgehog was now holding both of the Drakon's arms in place and hardly breaking a sweat.  
  
"How dare you." Den-Izen muttered as he struggled in the hedgehog's iron grip.  
  
The hedgehog stared at Den-Izen, then smiled. His eyes exploded with power, sending Den-Izen hurtling backwards and into a wall.  
  
With the Drakon now out of the way, the hedgehog turned his attention to Mau who was still sitting on the floor. His emerald green eyes met her fiery yellow eyes. He extended a hand. "Are you okay?"  
  
Mau took his hand. "Your the hedgehog Chaos struck down. I thought you were dead."  
  
"I have been reborn." He said, smiling gently. "Reborn with the blood of Chaos!"  
  
Mau just stood there. "You helped me. But Chaos energy flows through your blood. You should be as evil as the Drakon."  
  
"Is he evil?" The hedgehog said, pointing at Brightstarr's unconscious body.  
  
"Well- No! But he is-!" Mau begun.  
  
"If he evil not evil, and he has chaos in his blood, then neither am I evil." He said cutting her off. "And I have name."  
  
There was a roar from Den-Izen as he stood up. "Do tell it to us, Mobian. So that I can engrave it of your heart."  
  
"My name is Emerald, and I am the Chaos Champion." Emerald said. "I cannot be beaten as my blood flows with the power of the God of Destruction himself. You are nothing compared to me."  
  
"I am Everything!" Den-Izen shouted as he ran at the newly appointed Emerald.  
  
Drakon swung a punch at Emerald, who ducked under it with ease. He then grabbed Den-Izen and pulled him down, brining his knee up into his gut.  
  
He then punched the Drakon in the chest, ripping it open and exposing the wires inside. Emeralds eyes then buzzed with power again as two red beams fired straight into the Drakon's robotic body, tearing right the way through, and bursting out of the other side.  
  
Den-Izen staggered backwards, holding his robotic wound. He then collapsed onto his back. "H-How?" He muttered.  
  
Emerald came and stood over him. "I am the Chaos Champion." He then looked upwards at the Dragon's that had landed on the tops of the buildings. "Looks like they want to have a word." He then looked back down at Den- Izen. "Goodbye Drakon."  
  
Emerald turned to Mau. "You should leave now."  
  
Mau turned to Brightstarr. "We have to take him as well."  
  
Emerald walked over to Brightstarr, bent down and scooped him up into his arms. He then walked over to Mau and handed him over. "Now you must leave."  
  
Mau nodded, turned and ran. But then stopped. "What about you?"  
  
Emerald looked up at the Dragon's. "My place is with no one, yet my purpose is to protect all. I will not follow you, but I will watch over you, and everyone one else on this planet."  
  
"You can come with me. We could use your skill." Mau said.  
  
"I told you my place is nowhere but everywhere. In the time that is coming, the time of the Dragon's, I will strive to protect Mobius." Emerald turned back to Mau. "I am the great champion to all those that cannot protect themselves. I am the Chaos Champion. I will forever protect Planet Mobius. Now go!"  
  
The last part hadn't been a request, it was an order, and she found that she could not disobey it. Pulling Brightstarr a little closer to her, she turned and ran off in the direction of the Royal Palace.  
  
Emerald watched her from behind until she disappeared behind some buildings. He once again looked up at the Dragon's as they begun to spread their wings.  
  
"You can't leave me." Den-Izen shouted, from behind.  
  
Emerald looked back down at him. He then closed his eyes and tapped into the power with him and disappeared into a bright flash of green light.  
  
Den-Izen still had strength left enough to move and rolled over onto his front. He crawled forwards a little when suddenly there was a thud from behind.  
  
Before he could even turn around there were two more thuds from in front of him. He looked up into the face of two Dragon's.  
  
"You vile creatures." Den-Izen spat. "You betrayed me."  
  
One said: "It is what you deserve."  
  
One said: "You gave yourselves to us, and we used you as we saw fit."  
  
"I will fight you. My kind will fight you. Mobius is ours, your time to rule it has gone." Den-Izen said.  
  
One said: "True are time has gone. But a new time is just beginning."  
  
One said: "As for you and your kind. You could never face us. We would incinerate you."  
  
One said: "Mobius is ours now. The Drakon will never set foot on this planet again, we will make sure to that."  
  
Den-Izen tried to crawl backwards, but then stopped. "I will not allow this to happen. I will stop you."  
  
The Dragon's snarled at the Drakon as it crawled on its belly. One stepped forward, putting its huge paw down on his back.  
  
Den-Izen struggled as the Dragon's laughing arrived in his head. "We would like to see you try." With that the Dragon snapped down and tore off the Drakon's head.  
  
* * * *  
  
Deep within the White Jungle found on Mobius' South-Western Continent a creature descended to the ground. Behind it followed a small ball of energy.  
  
The Tantaragor known as The Chronicler landed and looked around, as if looking for something he had once seen.  
  
"Release me, creature." Came a voice from inside the ball of energy. "Release me and maybe we can come to an understanding."  
  
The voice was from Chaos, the God of Destruction, who had been reduced to his most basic of forms and was now within the ball of energy behind The Chronicler.  
  
The Tantaragor ignored the voice and raised his hand. Instantly the ground came alive as rocks begun settle upon each other forming a structure.  
  
"We can rule this world together." Chaos said again. "We can rule it all."  
  
"Rule! You no nothing of the word, Chaos. All you know how to do is destroy." The Chronicler said, as the rocks came together in front of him.  
  
"I will destroy you." Chaos muttered.  
  
"Not likely." The Chronicler said as the structure finished forming itself in front of him. "Ah. Your home is ready, Chaos. I hope you like it, your going to be in it for a long time."  
  
The Chronicler's eyes flared with power and suddenly Chaos was sucked inside the newly made structure.  
  
"Noooo!" Chaos screamed as he disappeared inside.  
  
His voice echoed around the tree's of the White Jungle for a while, before fading away.  
  
The Chronicler walked over to the structure and stood looking over it for a while. He then raised his hand, extended a finger and placed it on the structure's surface.  
  
For a long time nothing could be heard except the birds in the tree's and the animals of the jungle. After a sometime the Tantaragor finished what he was doing, turned around and flew off into the air.  
  
The structure stood like a silent sentry, as it would no doubt do for many years to come, and on it's surface, scribed in a language only a few could read, and even fewer could understand, a writing burned with a fiery yellow.  
  
In time it would shimmer and fade, but for now it sealed the structure close. While it lasted, nothing could ever open it. Nothing would ever get close enough to try.  
  
* * * *  
  
In the Command Room Imarac, Eading, Sheila, Greyskull, Jaysar, Amass, Guardian & Robot, Braven, Yin, Giser and Devil stood around the bed of King Pochamac.  
  
Giser picked up the old King's hand. Though Giser had no mouth, his face still had the expression of utter sadness. And what made it worse was that there was nothing that he could do.  
  
"I don't think he can last any longer." Giser said.  
  
Imarac shook his head. "This is the Drakon's fault. They have caused all of this."  
  
"They should all be made to suffer." Eading muttered.  
  
"We cannot do a thing to them now, you all know this." Said Devil. "The reign of the Echidna is over. It has been chronicled. The Echidna on Mobius will not survive the purge of the Dragon's. Nothing can."  
  
"So your saying that all we have left to do now is sit and wait for our turn to die." Eading spat. "I will not sit here helpless. I will fight to my last breath."  
  
Devil smirked. "There is a way out of your apparent fate. The Drakon first came to Mobius' Aquatic Zone in ships. It is in there ships you can escape and survive."  
  
"By running." Greyskull said. "This is our world, we cannot leave it."  
  
"You can - and - and you must." Came a faint voice. The assembled Echidna turned to Pochamac as he lay in his bed. "The - Echidna must live - must live on."  
  
"But King Pochamac, there must be another way!" Imarac said.  
  
"T-there is no - other way. Y-you will do as - as I command. You will l- leave Mobius." Pochamac said faintly.  
  
"The King has spoken." Came a voice. Everyone turned to see Mau-Evig standing in the doorway. In her arms was Prince Brightstarr. "If the King gives a command, since when has it been your duty to question it?" Mau asked, walking into the room.  
  
Mau walked up to Giser, who took Prince Brightstarr in his arms, and smiled down on the old Echidna ruler. "The Echidna will live on, King Pochamac. I promise you this."  
  
Pochamac smiled up at Mau. "You are - truly a - truly a blessing to my - p- people, Mau-Evig." He said. He then reached for her hand. "Save my people from - from themselves."  
  
"I will." She said, looking over her shoulder at the assembled Echidna. "They will live on."  
  
Pochamac smiled a warm smile. He opened his mouth to respond, but then stopped. His eyes widened as something within finally came to an end.  
  
"Oh my." He said, then relaxed into his bed as his life passed away. The King was dead.  
  
* * * *  
  
Knuckles sat in the Emerald Chamber alone. Suddenly he felt something slip away. He couldn't explain it, but he knew that something bad had just happened. He could feel it.  
  
He got out of the chair he was sitting in and looked around the Emerald Chamber. It was then that he saw it.  
  
Half hidden in one of the many shadows in the Emerald Chamber, something stood no more than 4ft tall. From the way it sparkled he would have guessed that its body was made of solid ice.  
  
He moved forwards a little only for it to snarl at him.  
  
"Not the friendly type then." He said to himself. "So how did you get in here?"  
  
The creature moved backwards a little more as Knuckles instinctually moved further forwards. "Don't worry." He said, extending a hand. "I won't hurt you."  
  
The ice creature growled loudly as it held up a hand. It then fired a shard of ice directly at the Echidna.  
  
Knuckles managed to move out of the way, but not quick enough, as the ice shard grazed him along his cheek.  
  
Knuckles held a hand to his face and pulled it away to find it bloody. "I guess your out to hurt me though, eh?" Knuckles mused. "Well if its a fight you want." He said, and then launched himself forwards.  
  
He punched the ice creature, shattering it with a single blow, only for the ice shards to instantly come back together. The creature grabbed Knuckles' hand.  
  
It looked up at him and grinned evilly. "Ressst in iccce." The creature hissed.  
  
Knuckles suddenly felt a sharp chill grow along his arm as, to his horror, he begun to freeze.  
  
* * * *  
  
Mau lay Pochamac's hand down on his chest as she cried a silent tear. She had seen so much death since getting involved with the Drakon and the Echidna. To much death.  
  
But now she knew that if she was to do something about it, it had to be done now.  
  
Everyone crowded around Pochamac's death bed, each to their own thoughts. Some cried, while other's coped with Pochamac's loss, who had been like a father to them all, in their own ways.  
  
Mau slowly turned away from the dead Echidna.  
  
She walked a little way away from the bed, before turning around to face the Echidna. "I know that the loss of your King can seem like the end for you. Maybe it has given you a new reason to hate the Drakon. Maybe there isn't a word for how your feeling. Whatever you are feeling it will have to pushed to the side. I told Pochamac that I would ensure that his people survive the coming onslaught of the Dragon's and I have always been a girl of my word."  
  
"You can give us a minute more for pity's sake at least." Eading muttered.  
  
"A minute more? Anymore minutes and who's to say that we won't be swarmed by the Dragon's that hunt you." Mau said. "No. Not a minute can be spared. We must leave now or not at all."  
  
"She is right." Devil spoke up. "For all we know you all could soon be all that is left of the Echidna. You must escape. You must survive so that maybe one day you can return."  
  
Devil gently picked up the King's body. "He will be buried by on Angel Island and his grave shall never be disturbed. This I can promise you." He said to the assembled Echidna.  
  
"And where is it exactly we are going to go?" Greyskull groaned. "Mobius is to dangerous now."  
  
Devil turned to Mau, then smiled. "Amass."  
  
"Y-yes, Mr Devil. Sir." Amass said.  
  
Devil turned back around. "Mobius is no longer safe for the Echidna, so I turn to you for their survival. Will you help them?"  
  
"Well I-!" Amass begun as he gulped. He then looked around at the grief in the faces of the Echidna he had always called his friends. Suddenly something new burned inside him. It was courage. "I will do all that I can." He said.  
  
"Good." Devil said. "My plan from earlier still stands. I will teleport you all to the Aquatic Ruins Zone where it will be up to you to find a Drakon ship. Before any escape can be thought about, you will all have to fly the ship, or ships, to the other Echidna cities. You must try and save all that you can. Once this is done then everything is up to you Amass."  
  
"What do you mean up to me?"  
  
"You will get the Echidna too the Special Zone, it is there and only there that they could possibly find a place to survive. The reason I say it's up to you is because only you know how to cross into the Special Zone without using the Mobius Ring."  
  
"Ofcourse." Amass said. "I shall take them to the Hive, my Queen will not mind."  
  
Imarac stood there. His face then saddened a little. "This is goodbye then."  
  
Devil stood there. He had known some of the Echidna that stood in front of him for far to long. The had become more than friends, and now he may never see them again. "It is goodbye after all." He said sadly. "I pray that you all make it to safety, and maybe one day in the future, we will meet again."  
  
Devil held up his hand as the tattoo on his forehead begun to glow. "Good luck." He said. There was a yellow flash and the Echidna had gone.  
  
"May the God's be with them." Mau said silently.  
  
Giser walked forward to Devil's side, still carrying Brightstarr, as Devil turned around to face Guardian & Robot. "And what to do with you two?" Devil said.  
  
"I will put them to good use." Devil said. "Let us not waste anymore time. The Emerald's must be taken to Angel Island before they are discovered by the Dragon's."  
  
Giser walked over to them. "Then let us get going."  
  
* * * *  
  
The Emerald Chamber was illuminated by a yellow light. It soon died down to reveal Devil, carrying Pochamac's body, Giser, Guardian & Robot , and Mau- Evig carrying the unconscious Prince Brightstarr. And behind them the Chaos Emerald's glowed softly.  
  
Devil stepped forward. "Knuckles. Knuckles where are you?"  
  
There was no reply.  
  
"Knuckles!" Devil called again. But still there was no reply.  
  
As Devil continued to call Knuckles' name, Mau walked over to the Command Chair for the Chaos Cannon. She then sat Brightstarr down in the chair, just as he begun to stir.  
  
Brightstarr opened his eyes slowly and stared up at Mau. "W-what happened?" He muttered, rubbing his head.  
  
"The ancient Dragon's of Mobius have returned. They have turned on the Drakon, and have begun to hunt down all the Echidna on Mobius." Mau said.  
  
Brightstarr looked past Mau at Devil, who was still carrying Pochamac's dead body. "The King is dead, my Prince." Devil said simply.  
  
Brightstarr got up and walked over to his dead Grandfather. As he reached him he extended his hand and stroked the old King's face. "Goodbye, Grandfather." He whispered.  
  
"Where is everyone else?" Brightstarr asked.  
  
"They are searching for survivors and getting them to safety." Mau said in response.  
  
"Shouldn't you be getting back to your people, Mau? They may need you." Brightstarr said, turning to face Mau, as she stood next to the Chaos Cannon's chair.  
  
But before Mau could even reply, Brightstarr looked straight past her and froze. There, before his eyes, stood a solid pillar of ice. And incased within was his younger brother Knuckles.  
  
Brightstarr walked over to the ice pillar containing Knuckles. As he reached it he put his hand up and touched the ice cold surface. "No." He whispered.  
  
Mau just closed her eyes and lowered her head. She couldn't begin to understand how Brightstarr could've been feeling now. He had lost a lot of Echidna that he had held dear, but now it was much worse than that.  
  
It only seemed like yesterday when his Grandfather, King Pochamac, lost his brother Lord Osiris to the Drakon. Leaving his cousin, Braven Rain, an orphan at the age of eight. Brightstarr and Knuckles had tried to really become best friends with Braven, after losing his parents, little did they know that they would also suffer such a great loss.  
  
Brightstarr closed his eyes as he remembered the day he was told that his parents, Prince Mameco & Princess Rosariean, had been killed by the Drakon. That day he would always remember. Both he and his brother took revenge straight to the Drakon on their homeworld, but the revenge did not bring back their parents.  
  
His Aunt, Princess Tikal, was the next to go. He had been told that she had been dragged to her apparent death by a creature called Chaos.  
  
Not long after losing Tikal, King Pochamac, his Grandfather and father figure, had died, after being impaled on a sharp rock by the God of Destruction.  
  
Brightstarr opened his eyes and looked at his brother, frozen in a block of ice. Everything had come full circle. His sorrow was complete. He had lost everything. Tears swelled up in his eyes as he begun to cry.  
  
Mau came up beside him. "Brightstarr. I-I don't know what to say-!" She started, but he quickly turned away from her and walked over to the Emerald Shaft, where Giser was putting the Chaos Emerald's in.  
  
Devil came up beside Mau, as Guardian & Robot clanked past as they walked over to Knuckles. "Prince Knuckles is still alive." Robot said, as he scanned the Echidna frozen in ice. "His life signs are low, but stable."  
  
"Will we be able to free him?" Devil asked.  
  
"Negative." Guardian said. "Doing such a thing could cause death."  
  
"So we have to leave him like that?" Asked Mau.  
  
"Affirmative." Guardian said. "It is best that he is left until he thaws out naturally."  
  
"That could take forever." Mau said.  
  
"Then it will take forever." Brightstarr said. "At least one Echidna will survive."  
  
Mau turned to him. His face was now filled with anger. She wasn't sure how he was taking all this, but it was clear that he had chosen to hide behind his anger for safety.  
  
Devil sighed. "Then that is how it shall be. Giser are the Chaos Emeralds ready?"  
  
"Yes, my old friend." Giser answered.  
  
"Then activate the island's systems. Its time we got Angel Island back above the clouds before its to late." Devil said.  
  
Giser turned to the Emerald Shaft computer and typed something in. Suddenly there Emeralds began to hum as their power entered the island. There was a slow rumble as the island begun to shake.  
  
* * * *  
  
Those who have seen the sheer size of Angel Island would never have believed that it could fly. But it can.  
  
Angel Island rumbled as it slowly begun to ascend into the air. The waters around it begun to slush into the new space that the island left behind as it floated higher and higher into the sky.  
  
Soon the island would be so high up that it would no longer be seen by those that lived on the planet below, and in years to come it would become a myth - a legend - told to children before they go to bed.  
  
The Dragon's of Mobius will never know of the island, they will never discover it and destroy it. It will remain hidden for thousands of years to come.  
  
Soon it'll even loose its name. No longer will it be known as Angel Island, the home of the Echidna. In time it will simply be known as The Floating Island.  
  
* * * *  
  
Giser smiled as everything checked out okay. "With the power that the Emerald's are pumping out, Angel Island could remain floating and hidden for thousands of years."  
  
"Good." Devil said. "Now, we will leave here. There is one last thing that must be done this day."  
  
Giser turned from the Emerald Shaft, in order to walk over to Devil, when there was an electrical surge of power from the Chaos Emeralds.  
  
Giser turned back and started typing something into the computer. "Oh No." He said.  
  
"What is it?" Said Brightstarr, standing beside him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"The Chaos Emeralds! They pumping out to much power, the islands systems can't take it. It could tear the island apart." Giser shouted.  
  
"Then eject the Emeralds." Mau shouted.  
  
"I can't. The systems have locked me out." Giser said.  
  
Brightstarr looked up at the Chaos Emeralds. "Then they'll have to be taken out manually." He said as he climbed up and reached into the light of the Emerald Shaft. He looked down at Giser for a second, then grasped a Chaos Emerald, and then all hell broke loose.  
  
The power of the Chaos Emeralds exploded outwards into the Emerald Chamber. Knocking everyone backwards. But then the power went into reverse and was sucked back to wards the Emerald Shaft and into the Emeralds.  
  
Giser was the first to get up, and sat there in shock.  
  
Brightstarr got up next and stared at the Emerald Shaft. Everything was as it had been just a minute ago, but one thing had changed.  
  
The power of the Chaos Emeralds was clearly beyond understanding. The power discharge had caused an unexpected outcome.  
  
In the middle of the Emerald Shaft floated the Master Emerald, bigger than ever. And around it floated the six Chaos Emeralds. But around them floated another six Chaos Emeralds, identical to the six that floated around the Master Emerald.  
  
"What happened?" Devil asked, as he picked Pochamac's body back up.  
  
"The discharge must have caused the Emerald to split." Giser said. "Their are now twelve Chaos Emeralds, plus the Master Emerald."  
  
Devil stared up at the emeralds. "Eject the six new emeralds." He said.  
  
"What?" Brightstarr said, turning to face him.  
  
"Six Emeralds must be ejected. There is to much power here now, and it will draw in evil." He said. "If we eject six emeralds, but still keep the original six, the Island will not be bothered, and if anyone ever comes looking for the Chaos Emeralds again, they will hunt to ones jettisoned to Mobius, leaving the ones here safe."  
  
Giser nodded. "That will work." He said. "It will take me sometime to separate the Emeralds to be jettisoned, so you might as well get on with what you were going to do, my old friend. I will join you all when I can."  
  
Devil nodded. "Okay then. See you then." With that there was a flash of yellow light, and he, Pochamac, Brightstarr, Mau, Guardian & Robot where gone.  
  
* * * *  
  
Brightstarr opened his eyes to find that he was inside a place that looked identical to the Emerald Chamber. "What is this place?" Brightstarr asked.  
  
Devil sighed as he looked up at the dark room. "This is the center of Paradise Island, the home of my fallen people." He said, as he turned around. "And this is the power of my fallen people."  
  
Brightstarr and Mau turned and were struck with awe. Before them stood the biggest emerald they had ever seen. It reached up out of the ground and glowed a deep rich purple.  
  
"This is the Soul Emerald." Devil said, walking up to it.  
  
"Wait a minute." Brightstarr said. "Your telling me that this Emerald has been here all along? We could've used this Emerald against the Drakon in the beginning. It could have stopped all this."  
  
"No it couldn't." Devil said simply. "This Emeralds power is no longer what it used to be, and it hasn't been since the death of my kind. Its power has been lost, that is why this island cannot float anymore. Now it is little more than a conduit."  
  
"A conduit?" Mau said, stepping forwards.  
  
"Yes." Devil said looking over his shoulder at Mau and Brightstarr. "A conduit to the dead."  
  
"What?" Said Brightstarr.  
  
Devil stopped in front of the Soul Emerald and stared up at it. "For a longtime now it has had the ability. The ability to allow the souls of the fallen to make contact with the living."  
  
"That's nonsense." Brightstarr said.  
  
"You do not believe me, Prince Brightstarr?" Devil asked. "Then come look for yourself and tell me what it is that you see."  
  
Brightstarr stood still for a while, before stepping forwards. He came up beside Devil and stared into the dark purple surface of the Soul Emerald.  
  
At first he saw nothing, but then something begun to take shape. Brightstarr's eyes widened as suddenly he was staring into the eyes of his dead father.  
  
"My God!" Brightstarr muttered, as he stumbled backwards, falling onto his back.  
  
"Yes." Devil said. "Believe me now do you?"  
  
As Brightstarr got back up he looked again to see that the face of his father had gone. Had it been there at all? "Why have you brought us here, Devil?"  
  
Devil smiled down on Pochamac's body. "To say goodbye."  
  
Brightstarr looked at Pochamac's body, as Mau came up beside him, he then once again stared at the Soul Emerald. Something begun to move once again as the Prince stared. The shapeless figure twisted and distorted until finally Brightstarr was staring into the eyes of his grandfather.  
  
Tears begun to swell up in his eyes as his grandfather gave him a warm smile. Then his mother and father appeared either side of the King, and also smiled warmly.  
  
"How you have grown, my son." Princess Rosariean said. "Into the strongest Echidna of them all."  
  
"I've missed you, Mum." Brightstarr said, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I've missed you both so much."  
  
"And we have missed you, son." Came his father, Prince Mameco's, voice. "Everyday we have missed you."  
  
"I have lost everything." Brightstarr said through his tears. "My family is gone. I need you back with me so much. I don't know if I can go on."  
  
"You will, because your spirit is strong." Came Pochamac's voice. "And nothing can ever bring a spirit, such as yours, to an end."  
  
"Believe in yourself, Brightstarr. Then you will find the strength you need to carry on." His mother said. "Believe in yourself as we believe in you."  
  
"You live so that the Echidna will never die. You will lead all that survive to safety and bring them a future. You will bring them hope." Prince Mameco said.  
  
"You are there Champion, Brightstarr." Pochamac added, smiling at the Prince.  
  
This seemed to hit home within the Prince's head. He looked up with a new passion in his eyes. "I will lead are people into the future." He said.  
  
Pochamac smiled and nodded. Then something begun to loom behind him. Suddenly the King disappeared, as did Mameco and Rosariean, to be replaced by something huge.  
  
The shapeless darkness took form, and then stared down at Brightstarr. "Hello again, Echidna."  
  
Brightstarr looked up into the eyes of Den-Izen and gritted his teeth. "NO!" He shouted and raised his fist.  
  
"My Prince, don't!" Devil shouted, but it was to late.  
  
Brightstarr's fist smashed into The Soul Emerald cracking it open. Almost instantly a purple light spewed forth, as everything in the room begun to get sucked towards the Soul Emerald.  
  
Brightstarr looked at what he had caused in horror, and tried to pull himself away from the sucking air. His eyes made contact with Mau's as he dug his knuckles into the ground.  
  
"Help-!" He shouted above the roar of the cracked Emerald. But before Mau could say a thing in response, the ground gave way beneath and Brightstarr flew backwards, and was sucked into the Soul Emerald.  
  
There was an explosion, and then the room went dark.  
  
* * * *  
  
Giser looked came running along a Zoom Tube which came out near the edge of the island. He peered over the side just as the island rumbled.  
  
Six different coloured emeralds streaked across the sky on their downward spiral towards Mobius, which was far below by now.  
  
Soon the island would be above the clouds, where he had programmed it to remain. It would be safe there. No one would ever think to look for it. No one knew it existed.  
  
Giser stood there with a certain satisfaction, before finally turning away from the edge of the island. He headed for the now ruins of Megopolis City, hoping to find a Drakon ship of some sort, to take him down to Devil and Mau on Paradise Island.  
  
As he walked he sighed to himself. Everything was finally coming to an end.  
  
* * * *  
  
Emerald the Chaos Champion stood on a mountain top staring at the world below, and breathed in the freeze air.  
  
He knew that the future wasn't going to be like this for much longer, not with the Dragon's around. But that was why he was here. He was going to protect Planet Mobius against any and every evil that may come, for as long as he still have life in his body.  
  
He was the Chaos Champion, and only he had the power of Chaos flowing through his veins now. There was nothing else like him on Mobius.  
  
Emerald looked up as a yellow ball of energy streaked across the sky overhead.  
  
In the wrong hands he knew that that power could be dangerous, he had seen it before. It was up to him that nothing like the God of Destruction ever came into existence again.  
  
Emerald watched the yellow streak crash into the something just over the horizon. With a smile on his face, Emerald closed his eyes, focused and was gone in a blinding flash of green light.  
  
* * * *  
  
Some thirty minutes later a Drakon ship slowly landed on Paradise Island. After a while the ship opened up and Giser jumped out.  
  
He looked this way and that, but stopped when he sensed something emerging from the cavern to his left. He turned to see Devil and Mau walking out.  
  
"Where is Brightstarr?" Giser said, as he ran over.  
  
"Gone." Devil said.  
  
"Gone, but how?" Giser asked.  
  
"He was sucked inside the Soul Emerald. He is lost to us now." Devil muttered.  
  
Giser looked beside Devil at Mau, to see a tear roll down her cheek. "Is there nothing we can do?"  
  
"No!" Devil said. "All that we can do now is take her back to her people, before leaving this world ourselves."  
  
"Leave, but where would you go?" Mau asked.  
  
"Does it matter?" Devil rallied. "We will leave. Maybe we'll check on the Echidna that survived, before disappearing ourselves."  
  
Devil looked straight up at the sky and sighed. "The Echidna Empire has finished. The Drakon have been beaten. Now is the time of the Dragon's."  
  
Mau looked down at her feet, then up at Giser. "Then I shall return to my people and do what I can to help them survive the coming dark ages."  
  
Giser nodded, helping her into the Drakon ship. He then jumped in himself and turned to look at Devil. "I will return her to her kind, and return within the hour." He said.  
  
Devil nodded and smiled halfheartedly as the cockpit lowered and the ship ascended into the sky. He then watch the ship fly off over the sea that surrounded Paradise Island.  
  
Devil stood there for a long while. He then fell to his knee's and looked to the skies. "The Echidna are dead, just like my race before them. But some survived. Hopefully they will be strong as they close the door behind them and fly off into the stars. I hope they find peace." Devil uttered, he then closed his eyes and lowered his head. "So ends and era." He muttered, and begun to cry.  
  
~*The End*~  
  
Okay, it's official. 'The War of the Worlds' is finally finished. What an epic it was to write.  
  
All I can say is that I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you have any other questions about the story feel free to ask me, either in a comment, or in a e-mail, and I will be more than happy to respond and answer your questions.  
  
Well, before I go I have to send out my thank you's for this story. Didn't think I could do it by myself now did you. I had help here and there.  
  
Thanks to Writers:  
  
Matrix the Hedgehog for the lone of his characters, Braven Rain, Yin Star Ophir, Alonzo Ophir and Lord Osiris (the brother of King Pochamac).  
  
Mau-Evig for the use of her character of the same name. She also wrote the battle scene between the powered up Mau-Evig and the Drakon Emperor, Den- Izen. Hats off to you.  
  
One of my friends on my 'Tales of the Echidna' site for the creation of lone of his character the Echidna known as Greyskull (sorry, I forgotten your name).  
  
To Kiara Neko for the lone of her character, the sinister Midnight. Boy he was great to use. Hope I captured his personality just right, Kiara.  
  
Also a big thanks to STC for creating such a great Sonic-World for me to base this story in.  
  
Okay then. See you all around. The Dark Rose. 


End file.
